The Last Dragon
by TheKhajiitWarrior
Summary: It's been a year since almost every single dragon in Skyrim was slaughtered at Whiterun and the Dovahkiin was presumably killed. Only a single red dragon escaped the battle. The hunt for the great beast is considered futile by everyone. Ria wishes to earn a rank higher into the Companions, and she knows the perfect way. Female Khajiit Dovahkiin/Ria. Mature in later chapters.
1. Gossip

It's the middle of the night when we finally come crashing to the ground. Odahviing has carried me as far as he physically can, but his wing is sundered and the scales of his chest are shattered. He gets as close to the ground as possible before giving out. The wind slapping against my ears was the first warning sign of our impeding fall. The second sign was the loud scream of pain the dragon I'm riding gave. I tried to help him as much as I could, but it was useless. His wing _cracked_ and bent behind his back. All I could possibly do was hang on and pray he lands on his stomach and doesn't crush the life from my body.

The gods have been against me this entire night; yet now those gods seem to give me a small amount of their pity. Our fall is short and Odahviin lands on his stomach. Another roar of pain comes from my friend. I slowly manage to pry my freezing hands from his neck's spike and slide off of his scaly back. My feet _crunch_ into hard snow and a stiff breeze picks my hair up in a wild dance. I ignore the chilly atmosphere and rush to my friend's head. Blood is oozing from a long, ragged gash that runs the length of his skull and more blood is gushing out between his lips from his missing teeth. I reach out and lay my clawed hands against his scaly flesh. I'm an amateur healer at best and now the dragon has to rely on me.

If I was a better healer I'd start on his wing and stomach. Unfortunately for Odahviin I'm an idiot when it comes to magic and the best I can do is seal up the gash on his head. I run my furry palms over the wound and allow the only healing spell I know to radiate from my palms. The wound remains wide open, but the bleeding stops. I pry open the red dragon's mouth and look at his gushing gums. I stick my hands into the mess and use the last of my magicka to staunch the blood. Finally, the ancient creature can speak.

" _Dovahkiin_.". My title rasps from his throat and I quickly pat him on the nose to silence him. My friend goes quiet, but begins kicking his back legs and attempting to stand up. I grab the top of his snout and encourage him to stay down. He stops kicking and simply looks deep into my eyes. I can see every small spark of pain deep in those black pools of his. I try to offer him some small form of encouragement.

"It'll be fine. We're alive and nobody's stupid enough to chase us.". Odahviin lets out a high-pitched whine and I know him well enough to know he's disagreeing with me. I honestly can't say I blame him. The massacre we saw in Whiterun was enough to discourage anyone. We saw our comrades slaughtered by the dozens and their bodies desecrated while we watched. Each dragon that fell to a warrior's blade was one more magnificent creature lost to the ages.

My hands clench around my friend's face as I remember what brought us to this point. All of the blood and death that paved the way to where we are now. Freezing in the middle of nowhere with our bodies aching and sore. I shake my head and remind myself that I'm in the middle of a frozen tundra. Now isn't the time to remember the past. Now's the time to try to make sure Odahviin and I see the future. I heave myself onto my shaking legs and look around into the night. An endless blanket of white greets me.

" _Dovahkiin_.". I turn to the dragon and see what I'm assuming is a sad look on his face.

" _Go_.". I shake my head and slam myself against the monster's face. His hide is slick with his blood and melting snow, but I hold on tight. Odahviin makes a deep, grumbling noise from the very pits of his stomach and begins kicking his legs again. I try to grab onto his nose and encourage him down again. He needs to save his strength and heal before we move again. My only friend in the world has other plans. He forces his rattling legs and broken wings underneath his body, then heaves himself off of his stomach. Snow and ice drip off of his underside as the monstrous beast begins lumbering forward in the same direction we were flying. I scream and try to get him back down, but eventually I'm forced to scrabble up his face and sit on the top of his head.

My pelt dances around my skull as Odahviin forces us to keep moving. I grab onto my friend's horns and keep looking around us for any sort of shelter. My companion and I need to get out of this storm before we end up dead. While Odahviin trudges along I look at our wounds. Odahviin's wing is crippling his ability to fly along with the broken scales on his chest making every breath a struggle. A few gashes litter his body, but those don't look nearly as serious as his wing. My own wounds are even less concerning. A few bumps and bruises along with a missing left incisor tooth. No wound on me is too severe. Well, mostly.

The stub where my long, flowing tail once was is still gushing blood and a deep cut along my left wrist has destroyed my ability to close or move my hand without shooting pain running up and down my arm. My adrenaline is blocking out the pain somewhat, but soon enough my battle high will wear off and I'll feel every ache and pain from Whiterun. Suddenly, Odahviin comes to a jerking stop and begins breathing heavily. I release my grip from his horns and lean down to look into his eyes. The dragon's entire body is shaking and another roar rips from between his lips. I'm about to ask why he's screaming when I look up and see it. A small grove of trees covered in ice and snow. Shelter. That's when Odahviin begins his best attempt at running.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

 **Ria POV:**

The inn is bustling when I walk inside and it takes me a moment to find a seat. When I do it's at the bar right in front of Hulda, but she's serving the man sitting beside me and I have to wait a moment for a drink. While I'm waiting I look around. The busy bar looks the same as always. A few tables, benches around the fire, and a tremendous dragon's skull mounted right above where Hulda works. It's almost killed her by falling more than once, but the stubborn woman refuses to move it. Something about it looking stupid anywhere else. Finally, Hulda gets to me and slides me a mead. I had her the money I owe and lightly sip the alcohol.

Hulda looks around to make sure everyone's satisfied and doesn't need serving, then turns her full attention to me. She's probably hoping to get the latest gossip on what's happening at Jorrvaskr, but I don't mind. It's still nice to have someone to talk to.

"So, how'd that quest of yours go? Find that relic the Companions wanted?". I shake my head at her question. I was suppose to find a piece of Wuuthrad in a dragur tomb with Farkas to earn a place higher up in the Companion ranks, but failed. I decide to tell Hulda as much.

"I went to find the relic with one of my fellows, but halfway through a sword to the shoulder wounded me too badly to keep going. He had to carry me back and take me to the healer. Now the quest is 'too dangerous' for me.". I sip a little bit more of my drink as Hulda hums and nods her head.

"Sorry to hear that.". Then, the woman reaches underneath the counter to get another drink. She hands me another mead.

"Here. On the house. It's a shame you didn't pass the quest. I'm sure you would have been great in the upper ranks of the Companions.". I offer her a small smile, then take another tiny sip of my already opened drink. I decide to tell her the somewhat good news and the reason I'm down here.

"At least The Companions gave me another chance. All I have to do is go kill something large and impressive, then take the pelt or head back to my leader.". Hulda smiles and nods her head at me.

"See, not everything's bad. So, any idea what you're going to go kill?". I bite my lip and try to think of any large and/or impressive monster I can think of. My mind turns up blank and I shake my head. Hulda frowns a little and tries to help me out.

"Is a bear or wolf enough to get you in?". I shake my head and try not to hurt her feelings too much at turning down her idea.

"It'd have to be a ton of wolves or quite an impressive bear. At the very least the animal would have to be a threat to people. Like if it ate a kid or something.". Hulda smiles a little and tries to lighten the mood of the conversation.

"Sorry. Fresh out of gossip about baby eating wolves.". I throw my head back and laugh at her joke, but when I stop laughing Hulda's face is grim. I soon find out why.

"There's at least one monster I've heard of.". I'm about to ask 'what' when Hulda points over my shoulder. I follow her finger and see Irileth drinking with a few guards and waving her hands around as she tells some tale. Ironically, she's pointing to the tail hanging around her neck.

The long, flowing appendage is weapped around her neck like a tie and hanging down in front of her armor. The red, striped fur shines in the firelight with the white tip gleaming. All of us know the story of how she got it. When the dragons attacked Whiterun because of our hunting, the traitor who's name is now forbidden by Jarl Balgruuf (we're forced to call her 'Dovahkiin') rode a tremendous grey monster of a dragon into battle.

She burned buildings, killed guards, and fought any warrior she could. Her dragon was slain by Irileth. Nobody's sure how she did it, but the elf claims it was a clever plan that ended with a sword in the dragon's brain. The Dovahkiin was thrown from her mount and absorbed his soul (in addition to the souls of any dragon that was slain during the commotion). Nobody's sure what happened after that, but the Jarl's bodyguard assures us she butchered the Khajiit woman like a mad dog. Irileth knew that the body would be crushed or desecrated before the battle was over, so she cut off the woman's tail as a souvenir.

Now the Khajiit's tail is dangling from Irileth's neck and her pet dragon's skull is hanging from Hulda's wall. However, I know that's not the reason Hulda pointed at Irlieth's neck. Only a single dragon as red as blood escaped the battle. It's long been accepted as fact that he's the only dragon left. The only one that can be killed for glory. The dragon's been hunted by everyone who's anyone ever since the battle ended. Amateurs, professionals, and everything in between is free to hunt the beast. Irileth has been on every possible hunting trip since they started. The closest anyone's ever gotten was a few weeks after the battle.

Some farmhand who dreamed of glory went off to kill the beast. Irileth followed his screams and found his roasted body in a frozen grove. Her hunting party found dragon tracks, but all they lead to was a crash site. Irileth and her men tore through the entire grove, but turned up blank. People searched around that area for months. The only thing they found was a single scale so large that Irileth now carries it as a shield.

If none of those search groups could find the dragon, then I have absolutely no chance of ever finding it. I turn to Hulda and begin shaking my head. That's when I see a smile spread across the woman's face.

"Wanna hear some gossip?". She knows something about the dragon. Do I really want to get involved in hunting down an ancient, powerful creature in order to prove myself? I nod to Hulda and lean in.


	2. Tracking

The bartender looks around a final time to make sure no unwanted ears are near, then leans in closer and whispers the rumor to me.

"Deer, cattle, wildlife, and pets have been disappearing without a trace down in Falkreath. Men have gone to hunt for them, but all they've found are blood stains on the ground. A child reported hearing a roar at night. Men investigated. They insisted it was a bear's roar; however, they didn't come back with any proof. Irileth's been down there and thinks it's just some stray Cliff Racer that's near death and desperate. Personally, I think Irileth's wrong. And, either way you have a great beast you can bring down.". I nod. A Cliff Racer isn't an amazing kill, but it's enough in this context. It's attacking citizen's animals, interfering with the local hunting, and is _technically_ rare since it's native to Skyrim and alone. I'm about to thank Hulda for her information when she gives me a little more.

"I'll warn you not to get in over your head. There's a chance it's just a stray Cliff Racer, and there's a chance it's the ancient beast everyone wants dead. Just be sure to do the smart thing.". Hulda motions towards Irileth in the corner.

"And remember what killing the only dragon left entails.". I nod and understand her meaning. If I find the dragon and somehow manage to kill it (an impossible thing to do by myself), then Irileth will be furious with me. I'll need to be prepared to face her wrath. If I even find the beast.

I pat Hulda's hand before thanking her and leaving the inn. My fellow Companions are expecting me to go finish my hunt, so I've no need to stop and say goodbye. Instead, I'll come back with the head of a beast so amazing they can't refuse to let me go higher in the Companions' ranks! I check my supplies before heading out. I have my steel sword strapped to my hip; a weak longbow Aela gave me a few days ago slung over my back along with seventy iron arrows; my hide armor and boots on tight; some healing potions in case I get a few scrapes and bruises; some food and water for traveling; and about fifty gold.

I'll need to find some place to sleep at night, but other than that I have everything I need. It only takes me a few minutes to get down to the stables and borrow the Companions' horse. Kodlak bought it for the group a few weeks ago and said it could only be used for the most important of missions. Killing a Cliff Racer is an important mission, so I think it's justified I take it. I stroke the beautiful black beast's gentle face and mount her. Falkreath isn't too far from Whiterun, but I still draw my sword for safety. I don't want my journey to end before it's even really started. A lone guard waves at me as I begin the ride to Falkreath. As I ride I notice my heart beating away and a flush coming to my cheeks as anticipation burns through me. I smile. _Today's going to be a good day._

* * *

I tie my borrowed horse to Falkreath's inn and give her a small apple as a treat. A small group of wolves attacked us on our way here. Now I have three new pelts in my bag and a small amount of meat. My horse did wonderful not bucking me and being a docile beast overall; however, it would be too dangerous to take her out into the woods. If I was more callous I would use her as bait to lure the Cliff Racer out. Thankfully, I'm not that callous and am confident enough in my ability to find the beast. It's clear it's using Falkreath as a hunting ground. Plentiful food, a water supply, and mountains are perfect for a gigantic flying beast to hide and survive in.

Sadly, it's also the perfect place for a creature to never be found in. My best bet is to go check out the lake. Thick forests and mountains can shield a beast from unwelcome eyes, but the lake is somewhat small and in the clear sight of everyone. The Cliff Racer will most likely be coming and going by night. There's a tiny chance it could be drinking from one of the streams around here, so I might need to check those out later. The one good thing about the creature settling in Falkreath is the fact none of its major rivers (AKA rivers big enough to sustain a Cliff Racer) lead into the mountains. My prey will be forced out into the open to drink sooner or later.

I check my supplies once again, check the time of day (the sun's almost beginning to disappear behind the mountains), and check my map for places a large creature might drink. As I check, I begin walking out of the town and down to the lake. I count the steps until I can't see the village, then multiple it times two and mark that area off my map. A creature with a brain won't get too close to human settlements, so I use my previous measurement (the one I took by multiplying my footsteps and range of sight) to cross out the areas near the lake that're too close to a settlement for a creature to use to drink.

I end up crossing out about an eight of the length of the lake. Then, I look at the surrounding area on my map and where I am currently. The trail leading from Falkreath to Whiterun stretches part of the lake, so that's no good. Now I'll assume that the Cliff Racer wouldn't fly close to any human settlements. I use my own eyesight to decide how close to a human settlement is too close to risk. Even if the creature is getting its drinks at night, it could still be spotted because it doesn't completely blend into the darkness with its unusual skin. I've crossed off a large portion of the southern and western part of the lake. A few settlements are on the northern part, so the eastern part looks like the best place to start.

It'll take me an hour or so to walk to and I'll still need to examine the coast when I reach there. I begin walking and try to think of the area and get inside the Cliff Racer's head. Cliff Racers have two legs and two wings and can't hover. That means it'll have to ground itself to drink. An animal like a Cliff Racer won't think of where it stands and might leave tracks. Not definite tracks that I'll be able to use to confirm it's a Cliff Racer, but rough tracks that'll let me go 'yes, something was here'. The beast's tracks are (obviously) going to be near the shore. I kick some of the dirt along the lake's bank as I go. As dry as a bone.

I try to remember the last time Skyrim had a long, hard rain, but I can't remember. I can only hope any tracks have dried by now and will still be able to be found. As I walk I examine the water. A few patches are clearly dumping sights for Falkreath, travelers, or hunters in the area. An animal might be drawn to the dumping sights full of fresh meat, but revolted by those that contain only garbage. Thankfully, all of the sights are filthy and allow me to mark more of my map off. Slowly, I'm closing in on the most likely sights for an animal to drink. However, I don't have time to do any more observing as I finally reach the east side of the cost. Some sparse trees cover the banks; dried dirt comes up to the clear water; and no dump sights are around this area.

I put everything away and begin doing what I do best. I'm exhausted from the riding and walking, but now I feel almost excited as I start looking for tracks. A few tracks that're too small, a single track that is obviously a deer, and some ruts from a wagon. I search the bank multiple times and come up empty. I sigh and decide to follow the deer track. It's the clearest one and I've been told the Cliff Racer is carrying off animals. As I follow the tracks I silently discipline myself. _I should have stayed in Falkreath and asked the villagers. Now it's almost night and I'm stuck in the woods following a damned deer. The best thing to come out of this is a fresh sack of meat._

I'd usually be more upbeat about the entire thing if the hopelessness of the situation wasn't so grand. I stop my tracking when I see the deer I've been tracking standing in the middle of a group of trees. I feel a cocky smirk spread across my face as I draw my bow. Archery isn't my best skill, but I'm good enough to take down a deer. I take careful aim for the creature's heart as he faces me. The beautiful beast is chewing on his cud as he idly kicks up the ground with his hooves. I make sure my bow is steady and pulled back as far as I can, then let my arrow fly. That's when a tremendous, reptilian head snaps down around the deer in one _snap_.

My projectile already sank into the deer's flank, so the dragon doesn't even notice. My heart clenches and my entire body begins to shake. The mud-caked dragon is hanging from the tops of the trees and his body is coiled around multiple thick elms. The monster's neck is craned around and twisted around itself as he begins shaking his prey from side to side. I have enough sense to hide behind a tree and watch. The dragon carefully (and somehow silently) slides itself to the ground. Blood seeps from its maw while it kills the animal in its mouth.

 _That explains the bloodstains_. As he keeps shaking I notice the gigantic creature is carefully placing his back feet on a stone and the stump of a tree. _That also explains the lack of prints for me to track._ The dragon's wings will leave marks in the ground, but they're small enough and thin enough for me to overlook in the presence of the big picture. Briefly, I consider attacking the dragon right here and now.

Then, I remember I'm not suicidal. My second thought is to go back to Whiterun and get Irileth. I've already decided to do that when I remember the woman's written off on the 'Cliff Racer' being a dragon. She won't listen to me. Actually, nobody will listen to me. It's also purely luck I found the dragon. I doubt I could do it a second time. I'm still trying to think of something when the dragon ascends into the treetops and begins hopping/lightly flying towards the mountains while night settles around us. Well, looks like there's only one thing to do.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

I'm watching my dangling dinner sizzle and _pop_ above my fire when my friend returns. I stand to meet him. Odahviin drops a thick deer in the snow at my feet and nods in satisfaction. Now I need to skin and strip his prey. Odavhkiin watches me kneel down and begin cutting. Briefly, my injured wrists goes into a spasm and makes me drop my knife. I shake my head as I pick it up. Odahviin pretends not to notice anything and lets me keep working. As I begin cleaning the corpse I speak. My breath puffs out in front of my face as I do.

"You're becoming too brash. I told you to stick to mountain goats and snowy saber cats. Maybe a snow bear if the opportunity presents itself.". Odavhiin scoffs and curls around me while he defends his actions.

"I've only been doing this for the past few nights! Besides, the Nords are dense enough not to notice anything.". A light pat to my back from the tip of my dragon companion's tail.

"Besides, I can sense your bahlok for food that doesn't come from the mountains.". I'd like to disagree, but I'm not a liar. I've gotten sick of goat. I've eaten it a thousand different ways for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Shockingly, all of the cooking methods make the goat taste the same. I finish taking care off the deer; walk over to my previous dinner; and toss the hunks of goat at Odahviin. My friend swallows the snack in one bite, and while he settles down to rest I begin hanging the bleeding deer's meat above the fire. Finally, I'm free to go curl up by Odahviin. We remain silent until dinner's ready. I give Odahviin his (extremely larger) share as I dig into my own meal with a single warning.

"No more hunting deer. Only goat from now on.". My fangs sink into the deer and I already know I'm lying.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Bahlok: Hunger.**

 **Also, I'm doing something different with 'Denerim's Shadow'. I'm** **finally getting into the backstory and deviance from Dragon Age. Anyway, I'm considering doing something with it. Instead of writing every fight scene and every small detail, I'm considering skipping the smaller battles and 'exploring' parts in favor of skipping to important scenes. So, instead of hearing about every wolf that's killed I'd skip to the fight with the main villains. And, instead of hearing about every enemy in the Deep Roads I'd skip to a camping scene where they're resting in a deeper section of the Deep Roads.**

 **I'd keep important battles or battles where the characters get a new weapon or armor, but I'd skip tiny ones. It's just something I'm toying with, but it'll most likely become reality. I just don't want that story to be 200+ chapters and half of them are just tiny battles. The next chapter for 'Denerim's Shadow' should either be different or the same, and every other chapter will follow its lead. Overall, this means that 'The Last Dragon' will get updated faster.**


	3. Odahviin

By the time dinner's over the moon is high in the sky. I sigh and pat Odahviin on the side. A deep, rumbling snore is his response. I can only chuckle and shake my head as I stand up. While I start heading over to my tent I examine the clearing for anything out of place. Our fire is long dead; the sheer cliff-face that surrounds us is still standing strong; and my 'working' area is a bloody mess. I'd love it if our home wasn't so bare, but Odahviin's reminded me that we're lucky to have our home. The only way in and out is through flying. The only downside to that is the fact that if Odahviin dies before getting me out of the clearing, then I'll be trapped and slowly starve to death.

Not a happy way to go; however, it's still better than being hunted down and torn to shreds by people hoping to get my head. I stop thinking about death as I crawl into my tent. A single bedroll and a small lantern in one corner. _Living the dream_. I crawl into bed and try to drift off into sleep. After a few minutes, I can already tell it's of no use. My mind is racing with thoughts of what I once had. Adventure, cheap women, drinks, skooma, and an actual home in Solitude. _I served the Empire and Skyrim for years and now they're treating me like a criminal_. I'm still pouting and angry about the future when my eyes finally close and I drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **Ria POV:**

I've been following the dragon for about three hours when I'm finally forced to give up and accept defeat. The red beast reached a mountain that was extremely steep and higher than any mountain I've ever seen before. The creature struggled to take to the air, but managed to scrabbled and 'fly' to the top of the mountain. I've attempted to climb it multiple times. After three hours of trying I've been forced to accept that the mountain's far too steep for me to possibly climb. Now I've set up camp at the bottom of the rocks and I'm trying to think of a way to get up. It's the middle of the night; therefore, it's the best time to attack. I sigh and shake my head as I come up blank. I've looked around the entire base of the mountain and nothing's happened.

I'm still trying to think of something when I hear a scrabbling noise behind me. Thankfully, my camp is barley in the woods and hidden. The red dragon is slowly coming down the mountain. I still can't kill him here; however, I have an idea that might just be crazy enough to work. If I could tie a complex nose to his tail (complete with a rock weight), then I could do something. I'll tie it enough that it won't come undone, but when I pull it'll break free. The rock weight won't be enough to handle me; however, I see divots along the top of the mountain. A rock solidly lodged in between that could hold me and allow me to climb.

 _This is literally the most far-out plan I've ever had and there's no way in Oblivion it'll ever work._ It might be the stupidest thing every thought up, but it's all I've got going for me right now. I begin tailing the red beast as I construct my 'trap'. The dragon stays low to the ground and avoids putting his feet on any wet or dusty earth. I'm still constructing my rope trap when the dragon reaches the lake. The beast dunks his entire head in the water and begins drinking.

Now's my only chance to strike. I'm about to toss my rope when something catches my eye. A few of the trees in front of me are bent and swaying. Carefully, I make my way up to them. A large metal yoke is dangling from the highest branches, a dead deer is near the base of the tree, and a thin string is attached to the deer's body. Looks like someone else has decided to hunt the 'Cliff Racer'. I'm about to mess (ruin) the trap when a deep grumbling causes me to look towards the lake.

The gigantic creature- now with a soaking head- is slinking my way. I'd like to ruin my competition's trap, but all I can do is back away as the dragon gets closer and closer to it. Thankfully, it looks like he'll pass it by. The dragon is almost by it when his nostrils suddenly flare and he swivels his head around. Well, this isn't boding well for me. The Nine must hate me because my prey walks over to the deer; licks his scaly lips; and sinks his fangs into it. That's when the trap snaps.

* * *

 **Odahviin POV:**

' _This is the second time I've fallen for this trap._ ' is all that goes through my head as the yoke descends from the trees and snaps around my neck. It's my own fault I'm in this situation. Every apex predator knows to steer clear of already dead prey because of the risk of it being diseased or being used as bait for some human's trap. All I'd thought about was the fact that the Dovahkiin would appreciate having more deer at camp. _I should have known it was too good to be true. I just go for a late night drink and happen to find an already killed deer. Nobody's that lucky._

The yoke around my neck, however, won't be hard to break. I begin shaking, bucking, and going wild in general. I'm still kicking and clawing when a _snap_ causes me to freeze. I scan the darkness and make out the outline of something crouched in the bushes. I take a deep breath and prepare to bathe whoever it is in my fire. Something more interesting happens instead. The warrior steps out of her cover and begins making her way towards me. Her hands are held up and her sword is sheathed. _A filthy trick the Nord is trying to use on me. She's going to get close enough to slit my throat, then attack. Well, I'll beat her to it. The second I hear her knife leave her belt, then I'll tear her to shreds._

My teeth are about to sink into her when the warrior does something that causes me to pause. Her hand reaches out and begins messing with the lock that's holding the trap together. She's still examining it as she speaks.

"You could break it, but it'll take you a while.". The woman begins digging around in her pocket. I could eat her right now (or possibly share her corpse with the Dovahkiin), but I hold off for now. I'm curious as to what this Nord thinks she's doing. My curiosity is quickly sated when she pulls a lockpick and dagger from her pocket. _Is this human really thinking of freeing me? No. She's still trying to trick me somehow. Nobody sees a trapped dragon and thinks 'I'll free it.'. She's just like the rest of her kind. All she wants to do is kill me and gain 'honor' and 'glory' by dragging my skull back to her Jarl._

The woman begins working on my lock and I begin looking around the woods. If I can spot her fellow hunters, then the fight will be all the quicker. Oddly, I don't see anyone in the woods. _Must be a lone hunter. Damned fool. Only the Dovahkiin has the strength to kill a dragon alone, and she abandoned her culling of dragons long ago._ My trap _clicks_ and I feel the pressure around my neck release. I instantly begin allowing my fire to warm my throat as I prepare for an epic battle.

The lone Nord stands and put her tools away. I'm still preparing my fire as the woman looks at me and glares. I'm not sure what I expect her to do, but her scoffing and shaking her head isn't it.

"You're welcome.". The woman looks at me and both of us awkwardly stand there for a minute or so. _Isn't she going to attack?_ The Nord lifts her hands and I expect a spell of some sort to come from her palms. Instead, she begins waving at me.

"Shoo! Shoo!". _Is she shooing me like I'm some mindless beast?_ The Nord picks up a rock near her foot and tosses it at me. The stone _clangs_ onto the top of me nose and the woman continues her shooing. Well, this won't do. I cut off the fire in my throat and crouch down, then encircle the woman using my body in one swift motion. The Nord screams and falls onto her ass. I can practically see her gasping as she scrabbles away from my face.

She'd keep going if she wasn't stopped by my tail. Carefully, I lower my head to her level and consider what to do. She's clearly not any threat to me or the Dovahkiin by herself, but she could go get more of her kind. I'm certain she knows where our hideout is; however, that's mostly my fault for being impatient and refusing to hunt only goats. Clearly, I can't let her just go because there's a good chance she could still manage to cause trouble for us.

The only problem that complicates the situation is the fact that I honestly don't want to kill her. She freed me from the trap I accidentally sprung on myself. I probably could have freed myself without her, but she still went out of her way to help me. Besides, she showed me the first act of kindness ever since the Dovahkiin herself released me from the Jarl's trap. I'm still thinking about what to do when the woman reaches into her bag. I snarl and allow a small amount of fire to spring up from between my teeth. The Nord locks eyes with me, then slowly pulls something out of her bag.

The rabbit looks like it was killed a few days ago, so it's far from the freshest meat I've ever seen. My stomach still growls at the scent of blood. The woman carefully holds it up and makes a 'kissing' noise at me similar to what someone would do to get a dog's attention. I'm about to roar to remind her I'm an ancient dragon, but the Nord stops me by tossing the rabbit into the air. I _snap_ it out of the air and swallow half of the prey in one gulp. I shove the other half of the prey into the side of my mouth for the Dovahkiin. She despises it when I give her slobbery or slimy good, but she'll get over it once it's roasting over a fire. The Nord that gave me the rabbit is still shaking and looking at me with wide, terrified eyes.

I let out a deep sigh that causes the woman to jump. I can't kill her. She's a weakling who wouldn't survive a fight against me; however, she has a kindness to her few Nords can share. That, or she's still trying to trick me into killing me. If she's attempting to trick me, then I need to find who she's working with. So, no killing. I have no idea what I'm going to do, but I know someone who'd know exactly what to do in this situation. The Dovahkiin. The Nord is still looking at me in terror when I _snap_ forward and take her entire body fully into my mouth. Now all I need to do is get her to our lair. As I begin struggling to fly (my chest aching with each beat of my wings) I feel the Nord beginning to kick around in my mouth. _This is going to be a long, long flight._


	4. Dovahkiin

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I wake up with a pain in my neck and a deep, throbbing ache in my lower back. _Figures. Another day and another pain_. I push myself off of my bed and let out a deep sigh. Everything is covered in a thin layer of frost. I break my bag's ice and turn it over, so that when I go to bed I can go to sleep in relative warmth. When I step outside I find the entire area covered in a fresh layer of snow. The snowfall is so bad that the top of my tent is sagging from the weight. I start to knock the snow loose when the sound of 'flying' (the closest Odahviin can get to flying) catches my ears. I smack my tent once more to free it from half of its snowy prison, then turn around to meet my companion.

His mouth is bulging and my stomach grumbles at the thought of a fresh breakfast. I _crunch_ my way over to my friend and rub my clawed hands together. I'm reaching for his lips when Odahviin pulls his head back and shakes it. I inwardly groan at his little game, then lunge for his lips. My claws spread his scaly lips and I open his jaws. I've barely seen his cargo for less than a second when I slam his jaws back shut. I'm hardly one to turn down the idea of munching on some fresh Nord-I _was_ a cultist of Namira- I just prefer it if my food isn't moving. _Oh well, Odahviin must have brought her back to me for fresher meat. We'll just have to hope she won't be missed._

I unsheathe my claws and motion for Odahviin to open his mouth.

"Alright, spit her out and let me eat her.". My friend steps back and shakes his head. I cock my own head in confusion. _What's wrong with him? He never keeps his food alive for more than a few minutes_... I step forward and repeat my request.

"Get her out of your mouth, or kill her. She's going to be cold if we don't start cooking her.". Odahviin shakes his head and I silently thank the gods that we're speaking in the ancient tongue of the dragons. If we weren't, then I'm certain the woman in Odahviin's mouth would be panicking. I take another step forward and do something rash.

"FUS RO DAH!". Odahviin shakes and his mouth flies open. The Nord- no, Imperial- tumbles onto the freezing ground and screams. Slobber covers her cracked leather armor; her dark hair is soaking wet against her darker skin; and she's struggling to breathe. My claws gleam in the new morning light as I reveal my fangs to the Imperial. It'll just be better for everyone if she stays still while I slaughter her. The warrior scuttles backwards until her hand brushes against something. Briefly, both of us break eye contact to look at what she's touching. A rabbit's chest and head is lying on the ground near her fingertips. The woman's still looking at the rabbit when I fall into a crouch and begin stalking forward.

* * *

 **Ria POV:**

I stop looking at the mauled rabbit and turn my attention back to the tremendous woman. My eyes lock with hers and her closeness takes my breath away. She's merely a few feet away from me and she's currently crouched down like she's preparing to pounce. I try to examine the woman for any weakness, but all I see is a wild beast. Her thick mane of hair falls to her knees, and I can see some of her hair is coming from the top of her back instead of from her head; mud and ice is encasing every square inch of the woman; thick pelts cover every part of her body besides her hands and head; and all of that is ignoring her more wild attributes.

Her yellow fangs are sprouting from her mouth like broken rocks, the ebony claws coming from her hands are the size of large parrying daggers, and her mud-colored eyes are bright with a feral determination to kill. Overall, the woman towers over me and looks like a massive force of nature itself. _Funny. She almost looks like the Khajiit Irileth killed_. I squint in an attempt to see the Khajiit's pelt color underneath her filth. Red with swirls of white and a black spot over her left eye. _Odd, wasn't that the color of the Dovahkiin? Wait. There's a giant dragon with her and-shit_. The monster that calls herself a woman begins circling me. I quickly look at her ass and see the very last piece of evidence I need.

No tail sprouts from the Khajiit's backside. _Looks like you've gotten yourself in quite the sticky situation_. I'm still watching the circling Dovahkiin when I realize something. _Irileth's a filthy liar! She never killed the Dovahkiin, all she did was cut off the woman's tail!_ I don't even realize I'm talking until I hear my own words ring around the silent clearing.

"You're suppose to be dead.". The Khajiit freezes up. I likewise fall silent. Then, the red dragon ascends onto a ledge of the mountain. The Dovahkiin stops and a deep, wild roar erupts from her throat. She's on me with two easy, confident bounds. The animal thrusts her face into mine while her thick, gigantic hands _crack_ into the snow on either side of my head. The creature's untamed and unruly face hovers above mine. I feel my heart flutter in panic as her gaping maw opens and each and every ragged fang is revealed to me.

"ZU'U LOS NI DILON!". I begin kicking and scratching to get away, but her face returns and I freeze up once again. Her next words I can understand. Barley. Her words and broken and rough like a foreigner who's hardly spoken a language.

" _I. Am. Not. Dead_.". She scoffs and snarls in my face.

"Hi lo.". Her claws crack the ice beside my head even more as the daggers dig into the ground.

" _You lie_.". One of her icy hands _cracks_ the surface again and is raised above her head.

"LOSEI NIR ZU'U!". I barely manage to move my head as her claws sink into the ground where my skull once was.

" _You're hunting me_!". I finally manage to slink out of the woman's hold (the melting snow underneath me greatly helps) and begin to run. I'm almost to the edge of the freezing clearing when another animal's roar causes me to spin around. The Dovahkiin's charging at me with a look of pure hate etched into her face. If I wasn't so terrified of her I'd stand and fight. However, she scares me more than anything else I've ever seen. All I do is raise my arms in front of me in order to wait for death. I'm still cowering and shaking when a loud grunt causes me to crack my eyes open. The red underside of the dragon's jaw is in front of me.

I look up and see his tremendous body looming above me. As I look at him I can't help noticing a few oddities. His stomach from his chest to his hips is free of scales and has his smooth, pink skin revealed; the scales on his chest are crushed and mashed together; and his left shoulder has a gigantic lump protruding out of it. _No wonder he can barley fly higher than the treeline. Getting to here from Winterhold must have nearly killed him_. I stop looking at the beast's underside as he slithers off of me and turns around to face me. Hanging from his jaws is the Khajiit.

His fangs are sunk into one of her thick robes, so the woman's unhurt as she flails and snarls. I begin panting and looking around the clearing. A bloody butchering area, a single tent, and the dragon. _Well, this is a shitty lair. Especially for an ancient legend everyone believes is dead_. Speaking of which, I look back at the woman. Now she's hanging limply from the red giant's mouth and glaring at me. Slowly, her pet begins lowering her to the ground. Her feet have barely brushed the snow when she begins trying to run for me. A deep sigh comes from the dragon, then he wraps the woman tightly in the tip of his tale.

I watch as the Dovahkiin breathes a thick, hot stream of flame up into the air. I shudder, but notice the dead rabbit is still resting by my foot. _If it can win the dragon over, then I don't see why it couldn't win the Dovahkiin over_. I scoop the wet rabbit carcass out of the soupy snow. The Dovahkiin is panting and straining as I approach; however, she calms when she sees me approaching with my offering. I gently hold the rabbit out to her and wait to see what she does. The beast slowly reaches forward and sniffs the creature. That's when I make the biggest mistake I've ever made. I coo and chirp at her like she's a dog. The fire of hatred returns to her eyes and she acts out as she sees fit.

Her fangs tear into the rabbit and she begins shaking her head like the wild animal she is. Blood, guts, and bits of grizzle fly through the air. Finally, the woman tosses the rabbit into the air and opens her cavernous mouth of broken daggers. The rabbit disappears down her maw and the Dovahkiin begins mashing it up while looking me dead in the eyes. Blood begins dripping from her lips and a bit of lung is stuck on one of her protruding fangs. An involuntary shudder runs through my body as the sound of crunching bone reaches my ears. A thick, satisfied smile splits the hideous woman's face.

I think she's done when a disgusting sound comes from the Khajiit. It sounds like she's preparing to spit. _Oh sh_ \- She was aiming for my face, but the wad of snot, spit, and chewed rabbit gunk hits my legs instead. Shockingly, it doesn't feel much better. The slimy concoction seeps into my armor and sticks to my legs. I'm violently kicking off the slime when a deep, thundering laugh echoes around the clearing. I look up and expect to see the dragon laughing at me. Instead, I see it's the Khajiiit. _Nice. You meet an ancient legend you can't kill and she spits her dinner up on you. Real nice_. The woman is still laughing when her dragon leans down and begins lowly rumbling straight into her pointed ear.

The Khajiit flicks her ears at her friend, then looks up at him and rumbles back. I focus on shaking off the spit while the two rumble and grumble back and forth. It takes me quite a while before my leggings are 'clean'. However, the dragon and Dovahkiin are still talking to one another in a language I can't understand. I watch the two and reflect on them. The dragon seems like a beast who could be reasoned with or at least trained. It'd be a shame to kill him without knowing about him.

The Dovahkiin was once told to be a beautiful, gentle, caring soul who'd help anyone free of charge. Clearly, she's ugly as sin and seems to be a gigantic asshole that likes spitting her food at people like a baby would. I'm still trying to figure out what I think of the two when the dragon finally releases the Dovahkiin. _Well, double shit._


	5. The Sack of Whiterun

I begin reaching for my dagger to defend myself. The Khajiit beats me easily. Her thick, filthy claws curl around my neck as she lifts me into the air. My breathing is labored as the woman dangles me above the snow. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I struggle to even stay conscious. A _crack_ resounds around the clearing when my head is slammed against the unforgiving stone that surrounds us. I barely have the strength to even look at the woman, but I can tell she's going to do something that'll decide if I survive the day or not. Her dirty face comes within an inch of mine. I can see every strand of tangled fur along with all of the grim that's collected on her face.

" _Wo los hi_?.". Her red dragon slinks down from his safe place and translates for me.

"Who are you?". I feel consciousness beginning to leave me, so I desperately tap the woman's hand. The red beast turns to the feral woman and snarls something at her.

"Gaar ek, uv dinok fen du ek.". The Khajiit roars, but her claws release me. My ass connects with the hard ground and a steady throbbing radiates throughout my entire skull. The Khajiit doesn't even seem to care about my extreme discomfort. She just kneels down beside me and keeps a sneer of disdain on her face as she speaks in the language I still can't understand.

" _Nu, wo los hi_?". The red beast sighs and repeats his translation once again.

"Now, who are you?". I manage to suck in enough air to talk to him.

"I'm from Whiterun. The Companions sent me.". The Khajiit must understand me because she spins around to the dragon and screams at the top of her lungs.

" _Aan ah do fin Zeymahzin nol Ahrolsedovah_!". She flips back around and raises her hands once again. I don't even have time to react before the dragon screams back at her.

"Ni! Mu fent tinvaak wah ek!". The Khajiit roars for another time, then crouches back down and glares at me.

" _Fun zu'u fin paar hi lost_.". I look to the dragon and he nods to me before continuing to explain the woman's speech.

"Tell me the desire you have.". He sneers a little.

"She means 'Why are you here?'. Our language doesn't translate well at times, but she's improvising as best she can.". I eye the almost rabid-looking woman and instantly feel stupid. _Of course she's speaking the dragon language! Why wouldn't she speak something I have an actual chance of learning and/or understanding?! _I see the Khajiit stalking a little closer and realize I need to answer quickly.

"I was sent to hunt a 'Cliff Racer' to prove myself worthy of the Companions.". The Khajiit shakes her head and growls.

" _Hi nir zu'u_.". The red beast doesn't even bothering waiting for me to look at him.

"You hunt me.". He nods towards the Dovahkiin.

"Her. She's the one claiming to be the hunted, not me.". I shake my head and see the Khajiit reveal a little more of her fangs to me.

"I was hunting a Cliff Racer! I was told it might be a dragon, but-". I look at the red beast and find my words hard to say. Thankfully, the dragon has more pity on me than the Dovahkiin. He kindly nods and tries to urge me on.

"It's fine. Take your time and explain.". The woman roars and leaps, but the dragon _thunks_ his tail over her midsection and pins her to the ground. Shockingly, the woman (who's currently kicking up snow and ice) trying to get to me doesn't put me at ease. I decide to look purely at the dragon and try to ignore the crazed woman while I try to explain why I was hunting them.

"A bartender in Whiterun told me about hunters and traders down here who've noticed odd things. She told me she thought it might be the legendary red dragon who escaped the Sack of Whiterun, but she told me it was most likely a stray Cliff Racer. I'd hoped for a dragon-". I eye the tremendous beast.

"and accepted a Cliff Racer. When I spotted you I knew nobody would believe me, and I still needed to prove myself.". The giant monster throws his head back an extremely low, thunderous laugh echoes from the deepest part of his chest. I fall silent until the creature calms down and looks at me.

"So, you decided to kill a dragon all by yourself?". Honestly, I hadn't thought about it too much. I shrug and offer a tentative smile that I hope will appease the beast.

"I was just sort of winging it and seeing what happened.". The Dovahkiin tries to spit fire at me, but only manages to turn the snow underneath her into a soupy mess. The dragon sighs at his companion before turning his attention back to me.

"You have spirit, I'll give you that much. Now,". He uses his head to motion towards the woman under his tremendous tail.

"what about her? Were you truly not hunting for the Dovahkiin when you saw that I was alive?". I shake my head and realize I have an advantage here. If I give him useful information (rumors of the woman's death) he might spare me. However, I could also hold onto that information and use as leverage to keep myself alive. I look at the dragon's powerful jaws and the woman who's still attempting to get free. Yeah, it'll probably be better for me if I just tell him now and get on the creature's good side.

"No. Everyone thought she died at the Sack of Whiterun.". The woman stops fighting and I glance over at her. Finally, I see an emotion besides 'hate' burning behind her eyes. Confusion. Pure confusion and nothing else. Finally, the Khajiit whispers a single word.

" _Dilon_.". The dragon makes a hissing noise that makes me give him my full attention. The beast gives one final translation before talking.

"Dead. Now, can you tell us what you mean?". I'm not sure how to break the news to the apparently shocked woman, so I just come out and say it. No use beating around the bush.

"Irileth claimed she killed the Dovahkiin. Irileth said she laid a clever trap; killed the dragon the Dovahkiin was riding; and defeated the woman in fair combat.". I turn my gaze to the Khajiit. She's still lying on the ground and looking at me with an expression of pure defeat on her face. I address her in my next sentence.

"Irileth even has your tail as a trophy, and she wears it around her neck to remind everyone what she did.". The woman pushes her face into the snow and stops looking at me. Quickly, the dragon removes his tail and uses it to pull me towards him. The gigantic, scaly appendage doesn't give me any choice in the matter. When I'm near him, the dragon begins talking.

"I am Odahviing. The Dovahkiin wasn't killed at the Sack of Whiterun, but some of her dearest friends were. Her tail was taken by Irileth when the Dovahkiin was at her most vulnerable.". I take a wild guess at the time when Irileth took it.

"When she was mourning?". Odahviing nods. I look at the Dovahkiin and try to imagine what's going through her mind.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

 _Whiterun is burning_. The city laid out before me is a mass of dancing flames, screaming citizens, and writhing dragons. I briefly rip off one of my Daedric gloves in order to stroke Paarthurnax's neck. A deep rumble comes from my friend. Then, he speaks.

"Mu fod ni lost wahl drun daar miiraad.". _We should not have made this choice_. His tremendous head turns to look at me and I shrug.

"Mu drey. Nii lost vahzah. Bron dreh ni gahvon.". _We did. It was right. Nords do not give up_. Paarthurnax sighs, but he knows I'm right. Too many dragons have already been murdered. Hunted down and killed in your sleep is hardly an honorable way to go. _Besides, I gave the order to try to avoid killing innocents._ Odahviing slams into Dragonsreach and begins tearing the building to pieces. _Not that my order means anything_. Suddenly, a sea of arrows begins flying towards us. I yank on Paarthurnax's makeshift reins and he shoots upwards. We avoid the arrows and I decide on a course of action.

"Siiv fin Bronjun!". _Find the Jarl!_ Paarthurnax roars while sending a plume of flame into the sky, then begins flying towards Dragonsreach. If I can find the Jarl, then I can end this entire thing faster. I don't want to watch Whiterun smolder to ruins, but I don't want my brethren to continue being hunted down like wild stag.

Paarthurnax flies around the building and I soon realize we'll need to land. The arrows are coming fast and furious from beneath us. The guards must have realized which dragon I'm on. I begin yanking on Paarthurnax's reins and direct him toward the Great Porch. Briefly, he hesitates. I quickly put his mind at ease.

"Hi fen kos yuvon. Hi lost zu'u.". _You will be fine. You have me_. Paarthurnax flies towards the porch and lands with a solid _thud_. I'm jostled in my leather saddled, but quickly regain my composer when I see what awaits me. Irileth and twenty heavily armed and armored guards are standing in front of the door. Barricades have been hastily built. I scoff at the wooden barricades as I pull my tremendous Dragonbone Greatsword from my back.

Calmly, Paarthurnax begins walking forwards. I yank on his reins before he activates the yoke hanging from the ceiling. I can practically see the hatred and frustration on Irileth's face when she realizes I'm not going to fall for my own trap. The Dunmer seems to sag as she begins walking forward in an attempt to parlay. I keep my blade out, but don't attack. The elf stops about ten feet away from me and offers me one final chance.

"Get off the dragon, and your death will be quick.". I shake my head and give a single command to my friend.

"NU!". Fire erupts from Paarthurnax's mouth and bathes everyone on the porch in fire. The smell of roasting and melting flesh reaches me while the screams of the damned ring in my ear. I close my eyes and enjoy my victory. That's when Irileth strikes. The Dunmer has a halo of fire crackling around her as she leaps from the red sea of flames. I try to bring my sword up to defend myself, but pride at an assured victory and a slow arm are both my undoing. I'm kicked from Paarthurnax and taken into the elf's arms. Irileth doesn't even bother attack me. Instead, she begins spiriting me away towards the door.

Then, she stops. I look over at Paarthurnax and see my friend beginning to run towards me. My lips open to scream at him, but it's too late. The yoke _snaps_ down upon his neck and Paarthurnax is officially trapped. I finally regain enough of my senses and begin fighting to get free. It's not enough. My helm is ripped from my head and a _crack_ resounds around the porch when Irileth solidly hits me over the head. I'm brought to my knees and Irileth slowly stalks towards Paarthurnax. I've barely raised my eyes when that Dunmer bitch sinks her blade deep into Paarthurnax's skull. A twisted, ruined scream comes from my lips. All of my fight and determination seeps out of me as I feel Paarthurnax's soul worm its way into the deepest part of my skull.

I'm still shaking on the ground and absorbing my closest friend's soul when Irileth comes over to me. A deep, low growl from me causes her to pause. Then, the woman walks up behind me.

"A little shame before your death.". I have no idea what she's talking about, but I honestly don't care. That's when I feel the blade begin cutting through my tail.


	6. Agreeing

**Ria POV:**

The Khajiit suddenly shoves herself out of the snow and stands up. White powder is covering her entire body and she looks like a damned fool. However, the woman begins stalking towards me and growls two words.

" _Krii ek_.". Odahviing swings his head towards me and translates.

"Kill her.". The dragon's tiny eyes widen and he spins around _right_ as the Khajiit leaps. Her thick robes get caught on his fang as the woman flies by him. The Khajiit is once again caught in his mouth and left dangling above the ground. Her claws swing mere inches away from my face. My chest and throat tighten while I involuntarily scrabble backwards. My back presses against the cool stone and I feel myself beginning to panic.

I try finding any escape route, but there's nothing. Instead, all I can do is look at the woman. Odahviing shakes his head a little, then sighs when the Dovahkiin doesn't stop fighting. Finally, he's forced to put the woman on top of the mountain's lip. The Dragonborn looks at the snowy ground far below; looks about ready to leap, then decides better of it and stays on top. Odahviing curls himself around me and uses his thick body to protect me from the sight of the woman. _Or from any of her shouts that could possibly kill me_. The red dragon rests his gigantic head in the snow beside me, and suddenly a thought comes to me.

 _I could kill him_. I look over slightly to my right and see his exposed pink belly tempting me like a siren's song. My blade could be in his stomach before he could do anything about it. The Dovahkiin is stranded on top of the mountain, and she'll probably kill herself jumping down in an attempt to stop me. I could bring back a few of Odahviing's scales and bones along with the Dovahkiin's head. I'd get more prestige and respect than even Irileth.

Oblivion, I'd probably usurp her! The head of the Dovahkiin would prove she survived the Sack of Whiterun, so Irileth would be shamed and I'd take her place as the most famous woman in Skyrim. My hand twitches for my blade, but a single thought stays my hand. _He's the last one_. I look into Odahviing's eye and see something. A look of hurt and acceptance seems to radiate from him.

 _He knows what I'm thinking. He knows it and he's just letting me make my decision. He's not even going to fight it if I decide to slay him_. My hand aches to take out my blade and end this, but the same thoughts keep me from it. _He's the last dragon alive. An entire species dies with him. All of the glory and power the dragons stand for will be wiped out._ The Dovahkiin could _technically_ outlive him, but it's not the same. She only has the soul of a dragon, not the body of one. She can't breathe fire, fly, or carry away entire mammoths.

I don't reach for my blade. Man, mer, and beast have all wiped out entire animal species. We'd even wipe out one another if we were given the chance. All we know is destruction. In some situations destruction is needed. Dragur and vampires need to be destroyed; hostile enemies need to be destroyed; and creatures that threaten the existence of man, mer, or beast need to be destroyed. However, at times it's also frivolous. Hunting giants and mammoths because you want a challenge; killing excess amounts of prey animals purely for prestige; and killing neutral (and sometimes sleeping) dragons while they're trapped are all things that don't need to be done.

Men, mer, and beast all have a right to hunt and kill. We just can't overdo it, or else there'll be consequences. Our consequence for sneaking into dragon lairs, tying them down, and slitting their throat like stags was the Sack of Whiterun. I look once again into Odahviing's eyes. _He was at the battle. He attacked and killed innocent bystanders. He burned the city to the ground on his way out. He's a monster_. The dragon's sides quiver as he waits for me to make my move. _He's also the last of an almost extinct race._ My hand twitches again. _Exactly. He can't reproduce, so just kill him. It'll be easier. I'm sure you can find a way out of this clearing without him_.

 _Maybe he can redeem himself. Besides, can't I be a little lenient on him? He was once a crazed monster, but now he's calmed down. Why not let him be the last of his species in peace? He'll die eventually, and he has the right to a peaceful death. His scales are shattered and his stomach and exposed, so he can't possible attack any settlement_. I reach down and slowly pull out my sword. Odahviing allows a deep sigh to leave his nostrils and his breath to throw two clouds of steam into the air. Then, his beady eye closes. I don't hesitate to drop the sword in the snow beside Odahviing.

The dragon hears it _click_ off of the ice that's underneath the blanket of snow. The dragon opens his eye and looks at the sword on the ground. A tremendous smile (well, what I'm calling a 'smile') breaks his scaly face. Odahviing turns his head towards me and closes his eyes again. Carefully, I reach out and lightly touch his flesh with my fingertips. Tiny, sharp scales rub against my skin as I stroke his nose.

I bring my fingers up to the horn on his snout and run them along it. Hard, dry bone scratches my fingertips and I remove my hand. Odahviing opens his eyes and offers another smile. I smile back and he presses his nose into my still outstretched hand. I'm about to stroke his face again when the Dovahkiin interrupts us.

"FUS RO DAH!". The shout causes Odahviing to shake. The dragon chuckles a little and shakes his head.

"She gets jealous easily.". He slaps his tail up against the stone, and instantly the Dragonborn is running down his spine as quickly as she can. Her claws are still fully extended and she's roaring as she goes. Odahviing groans, then turns his head upwards as his friend is running over it. The Dovahkiin slides into his mouth and she's once again contained. All the poor Khajiit can do is glare at me from the dragon's mouth. Odahviing uses his claws to dig a hole in the snow, spits the Dragonborn into it, and pushes snow around her neck. Finally, the woman is trapped fully. Odahviin slides around the both of us. For a few seconds all of us are silent. Then, the Khajiit says her first words to me that aren't in the dragon language.

"I'm going to butcher you; eat your meat; crack open your bones for the marrow; drink your blood; and keep your skull as a trophy.". Odahviing's tail moves fast enough I can't even really process what she just said before he _thunks_ her over the head. Odahviing offers a deep growl and reprimands his companion.

"Don't say that! This woman has proven herself worthy of our trust!". The Khajiit begins trying to escape and argues with the dragon.

"Zu'u-". He shakes his head at her.

"No.". He briefly thrusts his head at me to 'point'.

"Speak in a language she can understand.". A sour expression crosses the Khajiit's face and she stays silent for a while. Then, she cracks and keeps speaking.

"She can't be trusted! She was sent to hunt us, and is just waiting for a chance to kill us!". Odahviing shakes his head and turns to me.

"Would you be willing to allow me to destroy your weapon?". I'm not really comfortable with that, but I think having their trust is better than having a weapon. I'm not sure where any of this is going, but having a dragon on my side could never hurt. I gather up my sword, bow, and dagger before laying them before the dragon. Odahviing nods and allows a sea of fire to wash over my weapons. My bow catches flame while my sword and dagger both melt into useless clumps of metal in a puddle of melted snow. Odahviing finishes up and turns back to the Khajiit.

"She had the chance to kill me and she didn't take it. She might have came here with the intent of ending us, but now she's seen the error of her ways. She _understands_ that I'm the last of my kind. We need to trust her for the moment, so we can build a relationship later.". The woman glares at me and Odahviing groans.

"Fine, I'll take another approach. She's an Imperial. Imperial meat is stringy and tastes like dirt.". The Khajiit scoffs.

"You're saying that so I won't eat her when I break free.". She begins struggling with renewed vigor, but after about three seconds she runs out of steam and collapses. Odahviing begins talking to her again as I sit down in the snow. Right now I feel somewhat safe and just want to find out how things go. Clearly, I have Odahviing on my side. Now I just need to see if he can win the Dovahkiin over.

"I'm not lying. I ate plenty of Imperials when I was younger. Just stick to Nord and Altmer. _They_ taste like fat and butter. Imperials taste like gamy, old, sick rabbit.". The Khajiit eyes me and makes a 'hmm' noise. Odahviing wraps the end of his tail around her head and encourages her.

"Come now, you can say it. Just say 'I won't eat you.'. Just say that and I'll dig you out.". The Dovahkiin groans and keeps glaring at me.

"I won't eat you.". Odahviing pats her with his tail and keeps it up.

"Now just agree not to kill her.". The woman whines and shakes her head.

"You said all I needed to do was promise not to eat her! I _promised_ not to eat her!". Oddly, I'm not flattered by the fact this woman's been forced to not eat me. I'll probably need to stick close to Odahviing. The Khajiit keeps whining for a few minutes, but eventually the chill of the snow against her body becomes too much and she relents.

"Fine.". She turns to me and looks like she'd like nothing more than to spit.

"I promise I won't kill and/or eat you.". Odahviing swipes the snow off of her with one swoop, then pushes her towards me.

"Good. Shake her hand.". Oddly, the Khajiit thrusts her hand at me without any problem. When I take her hand to shake it I realize why. Her thick, filthy claws begin tearing into my arm and causing my blood to turn the snow beneath us pink. I gasp and look into the woman's smirking face. Odahviing is the only thing that stops my arm from being turned into a piece of stringy meat.

"DOVAHKIIN!". The woman flips around to him and shows him both of her arms.

"It's not my fault! It's the broken one!". I'm not sure what she means until she demonstrates to Odahviing. She retracts the claws on her right hand and moves her wrist without any problem. Her left hand violently twitches, but her claws stay out and she seems to have no control over her hand. The woman puts her hand at her side and I see why. Her wrist doesn't have fur, so I can clearly view the twisted pile of meat where her hand and arm connect. I swear I even see a bit of gleaming bone sticking out of the pink and red mush. I'm still looking when the woman turns to me with a smile.

"Well, let's get down to business.". _This can't be good_.

* * *

 **Note: 'Denerim's Shadow' has gone on a small hiatus. I'm not sure if I'll reopen 'A New Order', start the next story in line, or just focus on 'The Last Dragon'. I'll update the situation next chapter when I've decided more.**


	7. Achilles Heel

The Khajiit wraps her thick, muscular arms around me and heaves me into the air. The beast of a woman is tall enough that my feet dangle down in front of her knees and the top of my head still isn't even with hers. _She could easily kill me here. Enough pressure and I could be crushed to death by her embrace_. Thankfully, the Dovahkiin doesn't kill me. Instead, she begins walking over to her tent. I raise my legs upwards, so now she can walk without obstruction. I'm not sure why I helped her, but the woman doesn't acknowledge me anyway. As she trudges along her friend gives her a single warning.

" _Dovahkiin_...". I feel her chest rumble with a deep power as she grumbles.

"Not eating!". _Well, at least she isn't going to start devouring me the second we're out of sight_. The woman bends down and begins entering the tent. As we go I notice something. Now that my adrenaline is worn off I realize a rancid, foul smell is coming from her. I cringe a little as I'm smashed against the rotting, filthy pelts that make up her outfit. Finally, the woman releases me once we're in the tent. A ragged sleeping mat made out of furs is in the middle of the structure and a tiny makeshift lantern is in the corner. That's it. I look around the empty space and imagine spending a little over a year living in this. _I'm surprised she hasn't gone mad_.

The Khajiit points to the entire room and snarls a single word that I'm sure counts as a warning.

"Mine.". The Dovahkiin scoops me up again and carries me outside. This time I hold my breath for as long as I can without it being noticeable. The woman carries me over to her 'working' area. A single wooden table is soaked in blood and guts; pelts of all kinds (some with meat still attached) dangled off of it; and stacks of meat are piled high. The woman stands me down near it and points at the area.

"And mine.". Finally, she carries me to the center of the clearing and points at everything as a whole.

"Also mine.". The Dovahkiin kneels down in the snow and draws a rough circle that's barely big enough for a sleeping role.

"This is yours.". The woman stalks away and begins examining the piles of meat. Odahviing comes over to me and calmly sweeps the circle away.

"Don't mind her. She's shy around new people.". The Dovahkiin screams over her shoulder.

"I'm shy around food that isn't dead yet!". I inwardly groan, but by now her threats have lost a little bit of their sting. If Odahviing is around me, then I'll be safe. The dragon seems to agree with me on that thought.

"I'm about to go hunting for some fresh meat to add to our stockpile. Care to come with me?". I look at the Khajiit and see that she's completely frozen in place.

 _Probably waiting to see if she can eat me while Odahviing's gone_. I nod at the dragon and another smile splits his face. Then, he curls his head around until I'm looking at the base of his neck.

"Come on.". I slowly grab onto the last pearly spike of his neck before heaving myself onto him. Sharp scales dig into my skin as I adjust myself and grab onto the spike between my legs.

"Ready?". I nod against his scaly flesh to show him I'm prepared to take flight. Odahviing stretches out his wings, gathers all of his power in his thighs, and throws himself upwards. Briefly, he grabs onto the top of the mountain and uses it to throw himself higher. The night air slaps against my face while we climb higher and higher. All I can focus on is the strong wind pulling at me and the feel of the night air freezing me.

For a brief second Odahviing stops flapping and allows himself to hang in the air. That's when I look over his neck and view the ground below. Skyrim is a dark map with a few bright lights standing out and the darkness of the lake giving me a general idea of where everything is. However, that's not what gets my attention. Everything is far too tiny for me to comprehend. Falkreath is nothing but a tiny dot of light. I look northward and see a slightly larger point of light that must be Whiterun. _He could fly to Whiterun and back within an hour_.

I'm still admiring the light when Odahviing begins his descent. My scaly friend gives his wings one last powerful push to propel himself in the direction he wants to go (in this case further into the mountain range to the south of us) and folds in his wings. Our rapid descent forces me to close my eyes and hang on to Odahviing for dear life. Wind cracks by my ears while my entire face goes numb.

It's mildly uncomfortable, but nothing bad enough that I feel the need to stop Odahviing's flight. Besides, we're there within five minutes. The dragon opens his wings and begins flying towards one specific mountain. As we approach I can tell why. A herd of three goats are walking up a thin path higher into the mountains. Odahviing lands in front of them and takes them all out within two bites. The creature slowly begins gathering the dead animals up in his mouth. As he collects the meat I ask him an obvious question.

"Why didn't you use fire?". Odahviing briefly drops the slimy goats to answer me.

"Large blasts of fire tend to draw attention from locals, and the Dovahkiin prefers eating her meat raw.". I grimace at the thought of the Khajiit shoveling fistfuls of dead goat into her mouth, but I don't say anything in order to be polite. Odahviing follows my lead and doesn't say anything as he collects the bounty.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

I sink my fangs into the meat in my hands, then tear off another chunk. A year or two ago I'd have drank some ale or wine to chase away my troubled thoughts, but now I only have piles of meat to take my mind off my problems. The growing stomach beneath my pelts is enough to testify to how many problems I have. My current problem, however, is the first thing on my mind. Odahviing took that Imperial out hunting! He won't even take _me_ out hunting! All he does is claim it's too dangerous for me to leave the sanctuary we've built.

I'd silently prayed the woman would say 'no' when he asked, but I didn't have any luck. Now they're both out enjoying themselves while I'm stuck in this damned hole. I love having a safe place to be, but looking at the same 'walls' day after day can get boring. I'm still tearing into a haunch of a horse when Odahviing and that damned bitch return. I make sure not to pay them any attention as they return, instead focusing on eating my snack as quickly as I can. Unfortunately, I don't escape notice. Odahviing grabs me by the back of my robes, carries me over to the woman, and sits me down in the snow. Then, he begins giving me orders.

"Ria needs a fire to stay warm at night.". I turn myself away from Odahviing.

"If she needs warmth, then she can sleep by you. You're warm enough.". A deep sigh from Odahviing. My friend hangs his head above me and tries to bring me around to his side.

"I'm warm enough to keep her alive, but not enough to ward off frostbite. She needs a constant source of heat that's warmer than me. I just need you to find some twigs and rocks. I promise you'll be outside the mountain for no more than five minutes.". Instantly, my heart clenches. _I could get out of here. Just for a few minutes, but still out of here_. I nod and pretend to reconsider.

"Okay. I don't want our guest dying.". I thrust my hands up like an impatient child who wants their parent to pick them up.

"Toss me over. I'll be back in less than ten minutes.". Odahviing and Ria both look shocked at how easily I changed my opinion, but neither of them call me out on it. Odahviing gently picks me up, leaps to the top of the mountain, and leaps down it. I'm barely out of his mouth when he turns and climbs right back up. I watch my friend's scaly tail disappear over the lip of the mountain, then I begin running off into the woods. The feel of dirt on my claws, the smell of the trees filling my nose, and the sense of unbridled freedom all cause me to sprint as hard as I can for as long as I can. I'm only stopped by my breath coming in short gasps and the pain in my gut. I'm still leaning against a tree when a noise causes me to jump.

I twist myself around and see a merchant's caravan idly camping along a beaten path. A growl in my stomach (damn, I _just_ ate) reminds me how hungry I can get at the slightest reminder of food. In fact, a tempting slab of dog is hanging above a crackling fire near the edge of the camp. Only a few people are wandering around the station, and none of them are paying attention to that fire in particular. It'd be smart if I just got the fire materials, went home, and ate some of the dog I'm sure I have somewhere. However, stolen meat taste a thousand times better than meat I've bought or earned.

Besides, what's the worst that could happen? I crouch down and begin stalking towards the fire. However, there's quickly something extremely embarrassing that becomes apparent. I haven't practiced sneaking in a while and the last time I practiced it I was about thirty pounds lighter. My sneaking is obvious and awkward at best. Thankfully, nobody's looking at me as I make my way to the fire. I'm taking the dripping meat off of its stick when something extremely predictable happens.

"HEY!". I snap my head to the side and see a merchant's guard running towards me. Clearly, the best option would be to run before they notice me. The worst option would be to do anything that could get me identified before running away.

"FUS RO DAH!". The man flies backwards like a dead horker, but I keep on him. I abandon the dog and begin charging him. The guard is barely up when I leap on him and shred his chest like paper. I've barely gotten off the man when I hear someone scream in terror. I turn and see the entire caravan looking at me.

"FUS RO DAH!". All of them scatter like bugs trapped in a strong wind. I go from one to one and shred them with my claws, or tear them apart with my fangs. I'm almost done when they finally regain their footing. Two of the remaining three run while the third one (a guard) tries to fight me. I kill the guard, shout at one of the fleeing people, and kill the other. Then, it's just a matter of killing the final survivor. I've just slit his throat when a loud whimpering noise causes me to look underneath one of the wagons. The sight before me makes me feel like absolute shit and my throat to close up. A small child is clutching her stuffed bear and curled up in the fetal position. I'm not actively thinking when I reach for her.

"Shh.". The Nord girl looks up at my shushing and whimpers again. I reach for her again, then see the blood staining my nails. _I slaughtered an entire caravan. I slaughtered an entire caravan and I don't even care. I didn't even really think about it or see it while I was doing it_. I take back my hand and begin walking away. As I go I snatch up the dog meat. _Might as well get what I came for._


	8. Ria's Kindness

**Ria POV:**

I'm nibbling on a leg of mutton beside Odahviing when the Dovahkiin finally returns. Her claws rap against the stone of the mountain and her voice rises up so Odahviing and I can both hear her screaming.

"LET ME IN! LET ME IN! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!". Instantly, Odahviing climbs up the mountain and disappears down the other side. I simply remain seated and continue eating my dinner. _The Khajiit's probably complaining about me or claimed she couldn't find anything to make me a fire with_. My large friend reappears with his companion dangling from his mouth. The sight of the Khajiit automatically makes my heart skip a beat. She's drenched from head to toe in dark, thick blood; one of her claws on her right hand is missing; and the woman's shaking. I even see her eyes are wider than they'd normally be.

Odahviing sits the woman down and both of us react. I try to comfort the woman, but Odahviing begins questioning her right off the bat. The Khajiit's been a thorn in my side for my entire stay; however, that doesn't mean I have to be cruel right back to her. Being kind to her in her time of need could open up the path to an actual comradeship between us. Besides, having me suddenly thrust into her life was probably a big change for her. I'm certain she'll be kinder once she's been around me for a while.

I'm reaching for the woman's arm when she _snaps_ her jaws a mere inch away from my hands. I jerk my fingers back and stop trying to comfort her. However, Odahviing doesn't stop pressing her.

"What happened?!". The Khajiiit begins beating her hands against the dragon's side as she goes through her story.

"A merchant's train is dead! A child saw me and is still alive!". She hits him even harder.

"We need to get going!". I nearly scream when Odahviing throws his head back and lets a roar rip from his throat. The ground shudders and huge chunks of rock being falling down from the top of the mountain. Stones begin battering each other and continue falling as Odahviing stops roaring. Then, he lashes out and takes half of the woman's body in his mouth. I'm about to ask him what he's doing, but his talons wrapping around me quickly halt any questions I might have.

The tremendous red beast begins flying upwards at a pace that leaves me struggling to even breathe. I look down at the dark map below me, then turn my head back around when my stomach flips at the sight. I close my eyes and focus on sucking air in and out. My hair is snapping around my head while my skin beings to chill. I'm not sure how long we fly, but I can hear Odahviing roaring, shooting fire, and/or screaming in his language the entire flight.

We fly for around an hour before the dragon begins his descent. When we stop I realize we're far from Falkreath. Instead, we're in the middle of the Rift's forest. A clear lake is to our left and behind us; thick forest surrounds us on our right and front; and a dark sky above us make up the area. Odahviing gently releases me from his talons, but the Dovahkiin doesn't get nearly as gentle of a reception. The dragon swings his head around, then spits the woman out as hard as he can towards a tree. The Khajiit _slams_ into the trunk and falls to the ground. I'm about to check on her when Odahviing begins stomping over to her.

"YOU MORON!". The woman is barely up when her dragon 'friend' begins shooting fire at her. I'd like to help the two resolve this; however, my fear of being injured or killed outweighs my desire to help them. The Dovahkiin slams herself to the ground to avoid her friend's attacks. And, thankfully he only lets out a few more before stopping and talking again.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WE CAN NEVER STAY IN ONE PLACE!". The Dovahkiin struggles to push herself to her feet. Finally, she's up and tries to defend herself.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt! I just wanted some food a-". Odahviing lets out another roar before shoving his entire head into the woman's body.

"OF COURSE IT WAS FOOD!". His tail begins thrashing about and he tears up the trees around us.

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FOOD!". He shoves the woman to the ground using his nose.

"IF YOU'D DIED AT WHITERUN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO CONSTANTLY BE WORRIED ABOUT BEING FOUND!". His tail stops and Odahviing's entire body freezes up. For a brief second the entire world is silent. _I know the feeling, Odahviing_. Everyone alive knows the feeling of saying something you automatically regret. The only problem is I'm sure Odahviing said something that'll cut the woman deep. I'm apparently right because the Khajiit turns and begins running away. Odahviing groans and shakes his head.

"I didn't mean it!". He tries following the Dovahkiin, but the closeness of the trees stops him. Odahviing looks over at me and motions to the Khajiit's disappearing figure.

"Would you mind getting her?". He looks around the forest.

"I'll find us a place where we'll all be safe.". I can't even say anything as the dragon flies away. The second he's gone I look at the Khajiit running away and wonder what I should do. I don't really like the woman, but she'll get herself killed out by herself. Besides, Odahviing probably wants her back with him. I begin walking after the woman and wonder why the two reacted so strongly to the situation.

I see the Khajiit briefly disappear and decide I should probably hurry up while I think about it. I add some speed to my movements and try to imagine what could get the two so worked up. _Aren't they suppose to be best friends? Odahviing did say her best friend got killed in the Sack of Whiterun. Was Odahviing just the only one who survived and the two just got stuck together?_

I suppose spending two years together doesn't automatically make someone your friend. The thing I can't wrap my head around is why they were willing to come to blows. I know it sucks having to move and hide, but the two should really work together in this scenario. _Maybe there's something more going on here. Maybe they've been having fights throughout their entire exile, or maybe they never really liked each other to begin with._

If that's the case, then staying with them just got a lot more awkward. I notice the woman's leading me deep into the forest and into an area where rocks burst from the ground every few feet. Soon enough I find her sanctuary. A tiny cave entrance forces me to get on my knees and push myself through. The entrance snags on my hips and my own ass blocks out all of the light. I inwardly groan before attempting to pop myself out. My fingers slide on slick rock, grab onto a stone outcrop, and _pop_ my lower half free.

Light floods the cave and I see a long tunnel stretched out before me. As I stand up and wipe off my butt I briefly wonder how the Khajiit managed to get through. She's more than twice my size, so that squeeze must have hurt her more than it hurt me. The throbbing in my lower half testifies to how much it hurt me. I'm still mentally complaining about my hurt butt when I reach the Dovahkiin's hiding place.

The small 'room' is perfectly circular and the ceiling is opened up to the night sky. A tiny pool of clear water is in the middle of the room and thick vegetation shrouds every inch of the ground. The Dovahkiin looks completely out of place in the room. Her back is to me and I can see from her shoulders that she's hunched over. I rap my knuckles against the mouth of the tunnel to make her aware of my presence.

The woman doesn't even turn or acknowledge me in the slightest. I begin walking through the plants towards her. I'm halfway to her when a deep, shuddering breath being released causes me to tense up. The woman's sigh hangs in the air for a few seconds. Then, an entire minute of silence fills the space between us. I'm still tense when the Khajiit finally speaks to me.

"Do you know what it's like to have the entire world against you? To have everyone spit at you and turn away?". No. Why would I know that? I decide to let her down gently in case she reacts badly.

"I can't say I do.". Slowly, I kneel down on the ground. Obviously, the woman has something to say. I might as well listen and try to find out something about her. The tremendous beast scoffs and shakes her head.

"Of course you wouldn't. Few people ever have.". Another small spell of silence.

"Go... Go back and tell Odahviing that I fought. Tell him that you had to slay me, or else I'd have cracked your head open and feasted upon you.". More silence as I try to think of anything to say.

"Why?". The Khajiit slides to the ground beside the pond.

"This life holds no promise for me anymore. Everyone seems against me; my entire life is shitty; and each day I can't even think of a reason to force myself out of bed. Odahviing's thin friendship and food were the last weak reasons I kept waking up. Odahviing isn't much of a friend, and my love of food is proven to cause problems. Just leave me alone and allow me to rot.". The Khajiit rolls onto her side and remains on the ground. I have no idea where any of these feelings are coming from, but keeping her talking wouldn't be so bad.

"Is the whole world really against you?". She nods.

"No comfort, no solace, no affection, no kindness, and no concern for my well-being. My own family admitted allowing me to be born was a damned mistake, and I had to deal with that my entire life.". My sympathy goes out to the woman. A rough childhood coupled with a terrible family life can easily lead to a crappy adulthood. And, it can all just keep going downhill from there. Her story is sad, but not uncommon.

It usually ends with a close family member or friend pulling them out of it, or a far darker fate. I don't think I can pull the woman out of her slump (nobody can pull someone out of a slump with a few words); however, I can at least get her moving back to Odahviing. Getting her to a safe place where she can be monitored is the safest thing to do for her right now. I've never experienced her emotions before, so I'll just have to wing it as to what she'd want to hear. I'll just have to guess that kindness and consideration will get her to come with me.

"Can you please come back with me to Odahviing? I'd like to learn more about the mighty Dovahkiin and what happened at the Sack of Whiterun.". The Khajiit's ears twitch and her head swivels around enough for her to see me out of the corner of her eye. A few seconds of quiet.

"Go ask Odahviing.". She begins turning her head back around.

"I don't want to hear it from Odahviing. You're more trustworthy than him.". The woman fully turns around with a small smile spreading across her jagged lips. I swear I can even see a twinge of happiness in her eyes.

"Alright. I'll go.".


	9. Consequences of the Past

**Irileth POV:**

The merchant's train is nothing but a bloody mess of bodies. Corpses are in various positions suggesting they were trying to flee while they were slain; blood is staining every piece of cloth in the entire area; and all of the fires still have a large amount of foot roasting above them. Well, 'burning' is a more appropriate word. I kneel down beside one of the bodies and examine it. Deep claw marks are covering it and multiple broken bones suggest blunt trauma. Blunt force followed by a wild beast shredding it with its claws. Usually, I wouldn't get involved in Falkreath events.

The only reason I'm down here is because reports of the illusive dragon popped up. Some local hunters in the mountains said they saw fire dancing across the night sky while a 'terrible roar' echoed across the mountain range. Honestly, I doubt it's the dragon. We haven't seen the beast in a year, so he's most likely dead or has left Skyrim. I stand up and begin examining the camp. My soldiers flutter around me while they likewise look for clues.

I'm the first to run across something. I'm examining an empty fire when I see something. The empty cooking stick has a large clump of matted, dirty fur on it. I snatch the fur off, take out my skin of water, and pour my drinking water over it. It takes a few moments of washing, but eventually the color is revealed.

The fur's color causes something in my chest to tighten and my throat to completely close. Red with patches of white. My hand flies to the tail dangling around my neck. I carefully remove my tie and compared the two. For a brief second I fool myself into believing they're different colors before I have to accept facts. The red fur on the spike and the red tail I claimed from the Dovahkiin are the same color. The sound of my men walking up to me causes me to shove the fur in my pocket and retie my tie. I'm standing and presentable when my soldiers finally see me. I offer all of them a shake of my head. Everyone looks crestfallen, so I try to raise their spirits a little.

"We still have the reported den to examine.". The men nod and begin walking, but there's no energy in their steps. I can't say I blame them. The den is a mountain nearby that the locals say is hollow, and a scout reported seeing claw marks on the top of it. It's close by, but far enough away that I have some time to think. _She can't be alive. How could she survive? I saw the dragon eat her before flying away._ My throat is still clenching and the lie I've always told myself is slowly challenged. If the Dovahkiin survived, then I need to find her before my men. If her body is found or someone else kills her, then my claim of killing her will be proven fake and I'll be exposed as a liar.

 _Isn't that what I am? I never knew she was dead. I just assumed. Assumptions don't mean anything..._ I shake my head to chase away thoughts of the warrior Khajiit that at one point haunted my dreams. At one time in my life the woman terrified me and I was afraid that cutting off her tail (without killing her) would bring her fury down upon me. Now I know the woman for what she really is. A washed up warrior who's hiding in the wilds.

Besides, I have a company of the finest soldiers Whiterun has to offer me. If they can't take her down, then the entire Legion will be needed to take the monster down. I'm still walking when I realize I can't let my men see the Dovahkiin. If they see her, then they can spread the news. Instantly, I whistle to get all of the soldiers' attentions. I point over my shoulder in the direction of the merchant train that we came from.

"Go back and check for survivors, clean up everything, and begin sending letters to the closest family member of the deceased.". My soldiers look confused, but don't question me. Before they leave, I take the supplies I'll need to check the supposed dragon's lair. Without my men holding me back it takes me less than five minutes to reach the mountain. I secure everything for climbing, toss an anchor up, and begin my ascent up to the top of the mountain.

I repeat the process for climbing down the other side. What I find in the hollow mountain causes me to be thankful I sent my men away when I did. Large prints of a dragon are all around the clearing, but that's not the worst of it. A camp is set up, and from examining it I have a decent idea of who was here. I rub the tail around my neck and shake my head as I stand. I need to take care of this before anyone else finds out.

However, I need to do something else first. I go around to the camp, pile everything in the center, and use magic to light everything on fire. The camp rises in a blaze and smoke begins lazily drifting up into the sky. The final thing I do before I go is to go around and wipe away all of the dragon's tracks. When I'm done with that the fire's up and I'm able to cover the ashes in smoke.

I take a look at the empty clearing and smile. Nobody will have any idea that there was ever a camp or dragon prints here. I use my rope to climb back up and down. Finally, I return to my men. I'm shocked to see the men with a cowering little girl. An older one of my soldiers is sitting on his knees and softly talking to the child. Everyone turns to me as I draw near them, and the elderly solider offers me an explanation.

"We found a survivor. She described a monstrous beast that destroyed the camp, then claimed to see a dragon flying towards the Rift.". I kneel down beside the girl and motion my men away. The child looks up at me with fearful eyes and seems to shrink away from my presence. It'd be wise to slowly coax the information out of her and be kind and considerate. I grab the child by the arms, pull her close to my face, and snarl a single question at her.

"Who attacked?!". The girl's eyes become wet as she barely manages to gasp out my biggest fear.

"Khajiit. Big. Screamed.". It's enough for me to piece the information together. A tremendous Khajiit that can scream people to death. It's either the Dovahkiin, or a very accurate impersonator. I heave the child up and whistle for one of my soldiers to come to me. I thrust my finger at one of the horses tied to a carriage and explain my demands to the man.

"Tie a sturdy bow; every single arrow you can find; the finest sword we have; three burlap sacks; all of our food; ten skins of water; and any camping supplies we have to the horse. I'll be leaving with the child as soon as the packing is done.". I can see on the man's face (and I already know) that he thinks the horse will be weighed down and struggle to carry everything. My priority isn't keeping the horse alive, so all I need it to do is get me to the nearest stable. Then, it can die in agony for all I care. The man quickly saddles me beast, I scrabble onto it with the child, and we're off. _The damned Dovahkiin better watch her back._

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

The Imperial leads me through the thick woods to where we last were. Odahviing is nowhere in sight, so we're forced to sit on the ground and wait. If we were more cautious we would hide ourselves for fear of some random hunter or scout seeing us. Ria doesn't move, so I just sit beside her. I still don't trust her, but I've gotten a little bit closer. She could have left me for dead inside that cave and lived her days out with Odahviing. Oblivion knows the two get along better. However, the woman wouldn't leave me behind. A part of me wants to start trusting her and trying to build the base for a friendship with her.

Then, another (larger) part of me reminds me what trust and love have gotten me. I've played the role of a betrayed friend, scorned lover (twice), ridiculed mother, and sacrificed confidant. The only role I've played that I've enjoyed is the 'Dovahkiin', and even that ran out soon enough. Trusting Ria will most likely add 'slayed villain' to my long list of titles, so it's best to hold off on giving her any of my scarce trust. In fact, I begin treating the woman coldly as soon as I can. I turn my back from her and look at the ground in silence. The Imperial either doesn't get the hint or (more likely) ignores it. She scoots over to where she's sitting beside me and allows the silence to hang. Finally, she speaks after a few minutes.

"Can I say something that might be a little offensive to you?". _Why note? Everyone else has_. I grunt for her to go on.

"It's odd thinking of you as a person.". Well, that wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting something about my appearance, weight, or mental capacity. I slightly turn my head towards the woman (not enough to actual see her) and grunt again for an explanation. The Imperial delivers.

"When I was in Whiterun I'd always hear stories about you. Your bravery, strength, fearlessness, and your willingness to always help anyone who needed it. For years all I'd hear about down at the tavern was you and some great adventure you just went on or some expedition you were planning.". She's trying to flatter me to get me to like her more.

"All I'd hear about was your service to the army, dedication to the people of Skyrim, and loyalty to the Jarls. It was like you were a living legend and a paragon of perfection. Every young boy dreamed of wooing you; every warrior wanted to be as great as you; and everyone with power wanted to claim you as a friend. You weren't a person. You were the 'Dovahkiin'. A symbol or story, not an actual person.". Looks like it worked.

"I saw you at the tavern in Whiterun once.". I decide to turn to her to listen to the rest of her story.

"You were celebrating liberating some hold from enemy troops.". I nod at the memory and add to it.

"I bought everyone drinks and demanded the bard play the songs I wanted, then shouted he was singing the wrong song even when he got it right. Poor lad kept singing every song he knew in any order he could think of in the hopes to placate me.". Ria smiles and nods energetically. Looks like she enjoyed me adding to the conversation. I fall silent and allowed Ria to continue.

"I thought you were the biggest damn hero all of Skyrim's ever seen.". She cocks her head to the side and squints at me.

"Think. I _think_ you're the biggest damn hero Skyrim's ever seen.". My chest tightens and I shake my head as anger burns in my gut.

"You're a terrible liar. The Sack of Whiterun-". She cuts across me.

"I was told by the Jarl that the dragons were mindless beast under your control and served as your thralls. That's why Odahviing, the red dragon Irileth told us about, ran away from Whiterun. After you died he had nobody to follow.". I fall silent and simply stare at her blankly. _The Jarl convinced everyone the dragons were simply animals_. It makes sense (easier to tell someone they're killing a beast than a sentient creature), but it still angers me to no end. I'm about to voice my anger in disbelief. Then, Odahviing lands and blows my plan to oblivion.


	10. Savage Tendencies

The dragon takes in the sight of Ria and I, then jerks his head backwards.

"Follow.". The gigantic male turns around and slides deeper into the woods. As we walk I shake my head at him. Tremendous prints are in the soft ground, his size is pushing aside ancient trees, and his scales are ripping off bark on the trees he doesn't push out of the way. I weakly attempt to cover up our tracks by kicking his prints away, but eventually the task becomes too much and I leave it be.

Hopefully, Odahviing has a plan to get rid of his trail once we reach our new home. Our new home is, unfortunately, a figurative pile of shit. A large, shallow cave in the side of the mountain is all the dragon could find. The small rock outcrop will barely protect Odahviing from the weather; we're on the ground where anybody or anything can reach us; and we aren't hidden in the slightest. I shake my head and ask my companion an obvious question.

"Is this the best you could possible do?". I hear a deep growl and turn to see Odahviing doing his best to glare at me.

"Nowhere in all of Skyrim is going to be as good as what we had, so I'd suggest you quiet down unless you wish to go find something.". I turn my gaze to my feet and remain silent.

"That's what I thought.". Odahviing slides into the tiny cave and motions for us to take shelter underneath his wing.

I slide underneath the thin membrane of skin and begin trying to soften the cave floor a little. My claws scratch the ground and dig up a little rock, but when I lie down the floor is still unforgiving. Ria cautiously comes over and slides down into a sitting position beside me before speaking.

"What now?". I close my eyes as Odahviing closes his wing around us and rests his head.

"We rest. We can think more about our problem once we've all caught up on lost sleep.". For a few minutes silence fills the air. Then, Ria interrupts my attempt at resting.

"Do you imagine there's a river nearby?". I shrug and try to ignore the woman in favor of getting some rest before we head out again.

"I'll go scout later. A good bath will do us all fine.". Instantly, I crush her dreams.

"Negative. You're still a risk to us. You could possible reveal our location or tell someone where we are.". My scaly 'friend' chimes in.

"She couldn't do it any better than you.". My face burns and I find it hard to breathe. I'm still fuming when Ria says something unexpected.

"You need to stop bringing that up. Reminding her of what she did won't get you two the mountain back. Just move on and try to think of the future.". A deep grumbling from Odahviing before he magically falls asleep in less than two seconds. Coincidentally, he doesn't have to talk anymore. I likewise remain silent. The Imperial stood up for me. Well, kind of. She basically told Odahviing to stop acting like a child and not to keep poking at me. It's not much, but it's something. A small amount of respect starts to build for the woman. However, she quickly dashes it.

"You and I can both go to find the river if you want. Don't you think a bath would be nice?". I haven't taken a bath, clipped my claws, cleaned my teeth, or shaved my pelt in over a year because we've been hiding. Starting now would just make me get use to being clean again.

"No.". Suddenly, fingers begin working their way into my pelt. I hold back a scream of fright, but I _do_ begin trying to yank myself away from Ria. I'm a few inches away when her fingers get caught in my matted pelt and a chunk of my fur is pulled on. I sharply inhale at the sudden twinge of pain, then stop fighting. Apparently, Ria only grabbed my fur to prove a point.

"See? You need to clean yourself up, or you're going to get a skin infection.". I scoff at her logic.

"Skin infections aren't real.". A deep rumbling noise from Odahviing.

"What are you blabbering about? Skin infections are real. Animals that catch them usually die. It's called mange.". My entire body seems to tense up. _Well, looks like I'm the stupidest person in the cave_. I risk being deemed 'stupid' once more by asking Ria a question.

"Can I catch mange?". Ria gently removes her fingers from my pelt while answering my question.

"Yes. Anyone can catch mange. Have you felt anything crawling on you?". I shrug and Ria continues.

"Mites aren't too big, so that's not a surprise. Have you been itching?". I nod and she tries yanking me up.

"You're either itchy because of mites or because you're dirty. Either way, a bath is the solution.". With a sinking feeling, I realize the woman wants me to bathe for her own selfish reasons. She doesn't want to be around me while I stink. I push myself up and lightly shove the woman away.

"Don't follow me. I'll find the damned river myself and you can take a bath when I get back.". I storm past the woman, yank myself out from underneath Odahviing's wing, and walk in a general direction. I have no idea where water would be, but I'll sure as oblivion find the river before Ria. Namira must bless me because I find the stream soon enough. _Technically_ , it's against my religious beliefs to bathe, but I know Ria (and by extension Odahviing) won't tolerate me for long while I smell this way. Besides, Namira would most likely prefer me alive and clean than dead and dirty. I begin taking off my pelts and preparing for a long, uncomfortable bath.

* * *

 **Ria POV:**

I take in a deep breath of clean air the second the Khajiit is gone. Being in a cramped space with no air flow quickly got tiresome. I'm still sucking in air when Odahviing sticks his head under his wing. I smile as he turns his skull in order for one of his eyes to 'face' me.

"You need to go with her.". I don't even have the chance to ask 'why' before he keeps speaking.

"I don't trust her by herself. She might end up screwing up again unless someone watches her. I'm too big to baby her, but you can follow her.". I'm about to argue when Odahviing removes his wing and uses his back leg to kick me out of the cave.

"Be quick. Every second she isn't watched is another second she could get in trouble.". I inwardly groan and begin tailing the woman. Watching the Khajiit bathe isn't a strong desire on mine; however, Odahviing has a point. The Khajiit seems to have a talent for finding trouble, so someone watching her probably wouldn't be that bad of an idea. I quickly find the river, but no Khajiit. I'm scanning the water and waiting for her to breach when I hear a low whimpering. My knife is quickly pulled from my boot as I sneak through the underbrush. I find the source of the whimpering fairly quickly. The Khajiit is sitting down and thrashing violently. It quickly becomes clear what's causing the problem.

Her matted, filthy pelt is snagged on her clothing. Well, some of it. She's been able to remove her boots, pants, shirt, wristband, and underwear just fine. It's five tremendous necklaces made out of bones that are caught on her. I stand up and examine what's causing the problem. A large animal's tooth, three thin claws, and a jawbone are all wrapped in fur. It appears the Khajiit was wearing the necklaces underneath her clothing. Most likely the fur grew around the necklaces, or her daily movement and activities tangled her fur to it. I watch for about a minute before the Khajiit gives up and flops to the ground.

No sobbing; no screaming; and no reaction whatsoever. The Dovahkiin simply lies there on the ground in defeat. I know I'm going to regret it, but I step out into the clearing and walk over to her. The Khajiit doesn't even bother looking at me. Slowly, I kneel down beside her and gently place my knife on her back. No reaction. I use my free hand to take a matted piece of fur in my hand and begin moving it back and forth. The knot goes all the way down to the skin. I grab some fur that's tangled around the jawbone. Carefully, I cut the fur like I would carpet. A small square around the jawbone is carved. Once again, I carefully tug the fur up a little. Finally, I put my knife underneath the edge of the square and cut the remaining fur away.

Now the jawbone has a large chunk of matted fur connected to it, but it's free. I repeat the process with her other bones, the carefully remove the necklaces. The woman doesn't help in the slightest. In fact, she sits there like she's dead until I remove the final necklace. For a brief second she remains sitting. Then, she's in the water before I even know what's going on. I watch the giant disappear under the water and instantly pity her. Her fur's so tangled and matted that it's going to be a bitch to comb through. Suddenly, I realize the rancid smell from the Khajiit hasn't left my presence.

I look down at the pile of bones in my hands and cringe. Meat, fur (both animal and Khajiit), sinew, and fat are still clinging to some of the bones. I'm honestly surprised flies and maggots haven't begun to gather. The mess of gnawed, twisted, and dirty yellow bone is causing my skin to crawl. I quickly walk over to the lazily moving river and tie the necklaces around some rocks. I smile in satisfaction as the current wipes away the remaining 'animal' part that's stuck to the bone. Then, a mass of wet fur surfaces beside me. The Khajiit is grimacing in pain and I can clearly see why. Her wet, matted fur is weighing her down and constricting her movements. I don't even think about anything in particular as I rush to help her out of the water.

The woman briefly shoots me a glare, but allows me to heave her out of the water. Neither of us talk, but I begin helping. 'Helping' means beginning to hack off huge swatches of her fur. The woman's pelt comes off in great strips that hold together like a rug. Occasionally, I'll be too aggressive and end up nicking her. The Dovahkiin never says anything, but violently jerks each time I graze her flesh. Finally, I'm freed her knees, armpits, neck area, and hips. I'm about to stop when the woman looks at me and cocks her head.

"Aren't you going to help?". I go to pass the dagger to her, but her tremendous claws make her unable to hold it. The woman is still covered in a thick pelt that'll continue collecting dirt, smell disgusting, and make it easier for the Dovahkiin to (obviously) get extremely sick. She can't free herself and I'm the only one around who even knows she's alive. I'm the only one who can help her look like a Khajiit again instead of a monster. Briefly, doubt crosses my mind. Then, the thought of her in pain overrules my doubts and I set to work. _I can only hope she appreciates it_.


	11. The Scent of Blood

**Dovahkiin POV:**

The Imperial cuts away large swatches of my matted fur and lets it fall into a large pile around my feet. Slowly, I'm beginning to look more and more like an actual Khajiit and not something from a child's storybook. However, the things that lie beneath my pelt quickly become apparent as the woman lists them off to me.

"You have sores on your back...". A gentle swipe of her dagger causes pain to flare up on my lower back, revealing where the weeping sores are.

"Is your skin suppose to be red?". I shake my head as Ria taps her fingers on the back of my neck. More fur is cut away until my torso is finally free. My growing softness doesn't seem to bother my fellow as she runs her palm along a jagged, inflamed scar that was meant to cut me in half.

"That still hasn't healed. Did you get this during Whiterun?". I nod as the woman begins focusing on my limbs (the only places still not free of fur). Honestly, I could have done this for myself if my dominant hand wasn't mangled, but since it is I'm forced to rely on Ria. Namira knows Odahviing isn't going to help shear me. Ria frees both of my legs without incident, ignores my groin area, and focuses on my arms. My right arm and hand are freed without any complications. Then, Ria begins working on my left arm. She reaches all the way down to my wrist before stopping.

Both of us are silent as we gaze upon my grievous wound together. Shredded skin is torn away to reveal a massed mess of red meat that still throbs and pulses with blood that can't reach my dead hand. A single shard of white sticks out of the mess while torn or busted veins worm their way around my injury like snakes. Carefully, Ria reaches out to touch it. My jaw tightens and every single one of my instincts is telling me to stop her. I suck in a deep breath and close my eyes while I shake in a mix of terror and anger. Finally, a numb sensation of touching reaches me.

I'm not sure what compels people to touch other people's wounds or scars, but this is the first time I've ever allowed someone to follow through on that natural desire. Ria continues touching my permanently crippled limb before finally relenting and cutting it free of fur. By the time I'm fully free of fur (excluding the area around my groin) we've been there for a few hours.

I expect Ria to drop the dagger and leave. Instead, she takes my working hand and begins examining my recently cleaned claws. I remain silent and let the Imperial do whatever she wants. Ria makes tiny marks with her dagger on each of my claws. I don't even bother asking what she's doing as she begins taking away my weapons. _Probably cutting them so I can't kill her in her sleep or maul her when she attacks_.

I consider raising my voice to halt her, but indecision costs me too much time and she's done before I can finish speaking. My mauled hand is trimmed with less care and a few of my claws begin to idly ooze their last bit of remaining blood. Ria goes to fix them, but I shake my head to stop her. Ria takes a single step backwards before kneeling down in front of me. I hardly have a chance to argue as she attempts to lift my right foot. I look at my pale, cold hand and make a single decision. I slide to the ground and use my weaker (but still alive) hand to take the dagger from Ria.

"Thank you, but you've done enough. I can cut the rest of my fur and trim my nails.". Cautiously, the Imperial reaches out and touches my mouth where my shattered teeth stick out.

"Can you do anything for those?". I shrug and motion for her to leave.

"I'll pull a few, but it's not something you need to see.". Ria nods and stands, but doesn't leave. The woman walks over to the river and begins pulling my soaking belongings from the water. My bone necklaces sparkled and gleam from the branch they're laid on. My pelts don't shine, but they look clean from where I'm sitting. Ria waves once after she's done hanging my belongings, then begins marching back through the woods. I shift a little on the uncomfortable stone I'm sitting on, but ignore it and get to work.

It takes me a while to cut my nails and all of them end up leaking blood; however, I get it done in the end (along with removing the last of my fur). I nod at my work in satisfaction before cleaning up. I dump all of my fur and claws into the river to 'clean' the area. I'm standing by the river when I catch a glimpse of myself. New bright pink skin (excluding my completely white left hand) is revealed, my added weight is clearly shown, and the wounds all over my body are finally visible. I grimace at the scarlet rashes; oozing sores; and infected cuts that litter my hide. _I never did have a chance to take care of myself after the battle_. Well, now that they're exposed to air they might heal faster. Maybe.

Honestly, that sounds like me rationalizing not getting help for my injuries. I go over to my now dry necklaces and pelts. My bones have lost their stink and yellow tint, but I don't have any other necklaces to wear. I reluctantly put the bones on and already notice how they rub and dig into my delicate flesh. My clothes likewise rub and itch against my sensitive hide. I try not to show any discomfort and I do what I promised and examine my teeth using the river. A few rotten teeth are black and hollow, so I don't mind pulling them and tossing them into the water. Another few yellow and/or cracked ones are worthy of pulling; however, when they're pulled I spend five minutes cursing before tossing them.

A few of my loose teeth are able to be pushed back into place, and that's about all I can do. The final touch is rubbing water over them to rid my mouth of some of the gunk inside it. I examine myself once and deem myself presentable. The walk back to camp is a lonely one and I notice minor annoyances along the way. I'm slightly cold, I'm aware of the awful taste in my mouth, and my wounds are rubbing against my robes. All of my annoyances are why I'm in a rather sour mood when I finally walk underneath Odahviing's wing. The dragon cracks open an eye and smiles.

"Looks like someone returned to civilization.". I flip him off with my good hand, then use my good hand to force my useless one into the proper 'flipping off' position. Odahviing chuckles before closing his eyes again. Ria notices my return and stands.

"Looks like I'm next.". She leaves our living tent and begins walking down to the river. I return to my 'softened' piece of cave and collapse in a heap. That's when Odahviing starts working his head beside me.

"How'd the bath go?". I shrug and attempt to fall asleep. Odahviing chuckles again before ruining any chance of me getting any sleep with a few simple words.

"Ria talked about you.". I sit up and look the dragon directly in the eye. A smirk is spreading across his face. I ignore his smile and decide to talk.

"What did she talk about?". Odahviing doesn't stop smiling.

"You.". I reach out and lightly smack the creature underneath his eye.

"I want to know _what_ she said about me.". Odahviing pretends to consider it before nodding.

"She said you need medical attention and you were kinder to her.". I scoff and collapse back to the floor.

"Boring.". Odahviing hangs his skull over me and tries to tempt me into conversation.

"She might have said a little more.". I wave my dead hand up and lightly touch him. I feel the dragon's scaly hide recoil and shudder at the feel of my dead limb. Odahviing jerks back and makes a threat he's made a thousand times before.

"Do that again and I'll bite it off.". I wave my dead appendage around again, but don't hit him. My companion waits a few more seconds before telling me what Ria said.

"She said she pities you for what everyone's done to you.". I scoff in disbelief.

"You're trying to get me to warm up to her.". I crack open an eye and see the beast shaking his head.

"No. She claims to have known about you once, and she struggles to understand how Skyrim could have rejected you hard enough to turn you into this.". I close my eyes and say what I hope will put this entire conversation to rest.

"She's lying. She must remember the Sack of Whiterun.". A voice from across the cave causes both Odahviing and I to turn our attention away from each other.

"I do, but I'd always like to know why it happened.". Ria is standing there with sopping hair and droplets of water dripping off of her. I sit up and engage her in conversation.

"What do you mean?". Ria walks over and begins to slide down to sit in front of me.

"The Sack of Whiterun was completely unexpected to citizens like me, but the Jarl and his men were ready. For months they'd barracked Dragonsreach; surrounded it with archers; and stationed more guards along the walls surrounding the keep.". I nod in agreement. I remember Dragonsreach. Every dragon that died was killed because they got too close to the keep, or tried to help a fellow dragon that was down neared the keep.

"Clearly, the Jarl knew you and,". She looks at Odahviing.

"you were going to attack. They didn't tell any of us or even bother trying to protect the citizens. I just want to know why the Jarl let the town burn while he and his men were protected.". I look up at Odahviing and he motions at Ria and I.

"You deserve to be the one to tell her. To the citizens I'm a mindless beast; it's your name that's being drug through the mud.". Odahviing removes his skull and surrounds us in the dim light that manages to penetrate his wings.

"Alright, but be ready.".

* * *

 **Irileth POV:**

The city is asleep by the time we reach it. I rein my horse in and scan the streets. Filth is clinging to every surface that isn't soaked with rain; the dark, stone buildings are hunkered down and sagging; and hardly any candles are burning. A lone dog is barking somewhere, but it cuts off suddenly with a sharp yelp. The child in my lap begins turning and mumbling. I smack her on the side of the head and try to find a guard. Shockingly, none are in this part of Windhelm. I groan and pull my hood a little tighter. My horse is quivering between my thighs. _I need to get a new horse along with food and get out of here before someone sticks a dagger between my ribs_.

Travel between the Empire and Stormcloak held territories isn't forbidden, but doing so when you're a Jarl's personal guard isn't a good idea. My face is well known and there's more than one person who'd like to see me lying face down in a gutter. My exhausted horse slowly trudges down the street. His hooves _clop_ with every step and make the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I'm so tense I almost pass the only store still open this late at night. The child in my saddle reaches up and gently tugs on my cloak. I reel my horse to a stop and follow the child's pointing finger. She's pointing at a dingy little store with a single dying candle in the window. _Finally, some good news_.

* * *

 **Note: I've finally gotten motivated to finish 'Denerim's Shadow'. That doesn't really change anything. Update time will be three days for 'The Last Dragon' and once a week for 'Denerim's Shadow'. The only reason I'm announcing this is because the entire 'Dragon Age' story arch is finally getting moving again. Hopefully, 'Dragon Age 2' and 'Inquisition' will give me less trouble.**


	12. Balgruuf's Shame

**Dovahkiin POV:**

Ria gets comfortable and prepares to hear the tale I'm about to weave.

"A long, long time ago I was once in favor of hunting dragons. Not because I wanted them wiped out or that I thought they were all evil, but because the ones who attacked villages needed to be killed. A LOT of dragons attacked villages and travelers. Obviously, I couldn't hunt all of them down. I figured if a few bands of warriors got together and hunted down a dragon or two, then that was fine. Skyrim's free of one more killer dragon and I don't have to constantly run between dragon lairs. Jarls asked me for my blessing and I gave it under the conditions that the fight was fair, they only hunted dragons who they KNOW have attacked travelers and/or settlements, and that they didn't kill any dragon that spoke to them. The speaking part was because if a dragon spoke to a group of warriors without threatening them, then it obviously had enough control over itself to calmly speak to invaders.". Ria nods to show that she's listening to me.

"The Jarls agreed to my conditions and even brought me on a few hunts.". I shake my head.

"I would later find out that those hunts were staged. The second I wasn't there they broke their promises. Hunters would hire thieves to sneak inside the dragon's lair and tie it down, cripple it, or at least make in unable to properly fight.". Ria cocks her head and I answer her unasked questions.

"Dragons have to sleep, and that's about the only time they're vulnerable.". She nods and I continue.

"For a while I believed the Jarls and just let them do what they did. Then, a-". I hesitate and bite my lip for a few seconds.

"friend of mine told me the truth. I was furious and went to every Jarl, and the queen herself, to demand that they swear an oath before me, their citizens, and all of their court that they wouldn't hunt dragons anymore. My general feeling was that they'd ruined that rare privilege, so now they couldn't have it.". I shrug a little so I'm not so still while I tell the story, then resume talking to her.

"Everyone bent their knee, swallowed their pride, and pledged to stop killing dragons.". Ria fills in the blank.

"Except for Balgruuf.". I nod and continue.

"He tried to bargain with me. He even swore he'd let the dragons fight back. Balgruuf didn't seem to understand that I'd have to make sure nobody hunted dragons, or let everyone hunt dragons. Everyone else had already sworn themselves, so I couldn't go back and wipe the slate clean without them testing the boundaries of my generosity.". I take a deep breath before telling her the next part.

"Eventually, Balgruuf swore to me he wouldn't hunt dragons anymore. I made a mistake and believed him.". I hear a ruffling noise behind us and realize that Odahviing's stuck his head back under his wings. _I suppose he hasn't hear this part_.

"I went into the wilds for an adventure with a close friend of mine who's now passed, but our journey was interrupted by my other friend from before warning me about what was happening. Balgruuf had started up the hunting again, and every other hold (excluding Haafingar) has followed Whiterun's lead. I left my now deceased friend in the woods and rode back to Whiterun with my friend. We tried to convince Balgruuf to stop and parlayed with him. He talked, but we didn't get anyway. When it was clear I wouldn't bend; he launched an ambush. My companion and I were lucky to escape with our heads.". Ria scoots forward a little more towards me while I keep telling her the tale.

"I rode atop an ancient dragon and old friend over Whiterun in an attempt to intimidate them. Nothing worked and the killings kept coming, so I called every surviving dragon together and asked their opinions. All wanted to attack.". Odavhiing adds to my story.

"The Dovahkiin agreed, but turned us to a gentler path.". Before Ria can ask I explain.

"Odahviing and his fellows wanted to block the exits and burn everything, including the citizens. I convinced them to burn only buildings and not guard the exits. Many died, but not all like the dragons wanted.". Ria adds to the story now.

"I remember. Quite a few citizens died and almost every guard was killed, but no children or elderly were burned.". It suddenly occurs to me that Ria must have lived through the Sack of Whiterun. I make a mental note to ask about her experience sometime, then begin resuming my story.

"I tried to attack Dragonsreach and demand Balgruuf's surrender.". I take a deep breath and break eye contact. Thankfully, Ria takes over from there.

"We heard the story. Irileth claims to have killed you and your dragon.". I interrupt her.

"Paarthurnax. His name was Paarthurnax and he wasn't mine. He was his own dragon and willing took part in the sack when I begged him to.". I meet her eyes.

"His death and the death of every dragon is on my head. I saw what happened after Paarthurnax and I fell. I saw it from Odahviing as we fled. Morale of the guards was high and they used those-". I shudder and my vision is blurry. Ria gently reaches out and rubs the back of my cold hand. I allow it as Ria soothes me.

"I know. The modified trebuchets.". I blink and keep going.

"The dragons tried to help me, aid their grounded fellows, or they wanted to kill Balgruuf. By the time they realized it was a bad idea it was too late. Odahviing was the only one cunning and quick enough to escape the rocks and arrows. Our plan was an absolute failure, everyone we ever knew was dead, and the friend I went on the adventure with was dead.". Ria scoots a little closer until our knees are touching.

"You had nobody to turn to?". I hesitate for a moment before telling her the truth. There's no harm in her knowing anything now.

"I have five daughters, but I could only reach one. She tried to turn me into the guards. I had to spend hours begging her not to tell anyone, and even then she still turned me away. I thought about reaching out to the others, but circumstances prevented any of them from being easy to reach.". Ria wraps her hand in my dead one and I allow it. _She's the only person brave enough to still touch it_.

"Do you have any regrets regarding your daughters?". I nod, but quickly explain my current situation to her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you the regrets. They're too personal.". I pull my dead hand back and Ria does nothing to stop me. I push myself away and begin curling up on the floor.

"I've had enough human interaction for today.". My stomach in grumbling, my head aches, and I'm emotionally/physically drained from the experience. However, I can't help constantly turning our entire interaction around in my head. Ria doesn't bother bothering me as she lies down and falls silent. It takes me forever to stop replaying our talk, and that's when my daughters start haunting me with their accusing faces and stinging words. I push them to the far side of my mind and force myself to sleep.

* * *

 **Ria POV:**

I'm still thinking about the Khajiit's story when I wake up. It's a lot to digest and think about, but I trust her. Lying wouldn't get her anything at this point. Besides, it explains a lot. Like why the keep is always on guard and hardly any citizen died during the sack. The most shocking thing of the entire night, however, was learning that the woman had five daughters. My heart aches for her because of the news. I can't imagine having my own child scorn me and almost turn me in for my crimes. I roll over and look at the woman.

A thin layer of hair is coming back and I can barely make out the colours her pelt would normally be. Scarlet with swirls and lines of white throughout it. A single spot of white is over her right eye. I push myself up and look at her teeth. A few are still poking out and jagged here and there, but it's a lot better than it once was. I'm still gazing at the woman when her dark eyes shoot open and her stomach growls. The Dovahkiin glares and heaves herself up into a standing position. Odahviing's head is shoved underneath his wing and his eye opens at the growling. The Khajiit examines her claws and shakes her head. Finally, she turns to me.

"Can you hunt?". All of my belongings were strapped to my person when we fled, so I still have a bow and sword. I nod while I stand up to pull out my weapons. The woman gently takes the sword in her right hand. I can tell from the position of her wrist and fingers that she has no idea how to wield it and that her dominant hand is the chunk of meat hanging at her side. Looks like I'll just have to do most of the hunting. The Dovahkiin walks over to Odahviing and pats him on the nose.

"You deserve a break. We'll go get the food for once.". Odahviing nods and closes his eyes again. The Khajiit and I both walk out from our breathing shelter, but we don't stand close or even talk too much. Instead, we just walk through the woods while I look for a way to track some prey. The Dovahkiin kicks some rocks, knocks her sword against the tree, and whistles. I briefly consider stopping her; then, I look at the content face she's making and decide to let her keep at it for a while. It takes me a few minutes, but eventually I gather enough courage to talk to her.

"May I ask an invasive question?". She shrugs and I go ahead.

"Are all of your daughters fathered by the same husband?". She nods and doesn't feel the need to elaborate, so I decide to try to bait her into conversation a different way.

"Do you have any sons?". A shake of the head and nothing else. A few more minutes of silence before the Dovahkiin finally speaks to me on her own accord about our last conversation topic.

"Please, don't talk about my husband. Things didn't end well and he still has one of my daughters.". I sense the topic is sensitive, so I decide to talk to her about her daughters.

"Are the other four daughters old enough to live on their own?". She doesn't shake or nod, but instead keeps talking.

"Three of them are able to live on their own, and the other one is taken care of by my third eldest.". I nod and offer my sympathies.

"I'm sad to hear everything didn't work out in your favor.". The Khajiit stops hitting her sword against the tree.

"Thank you, I suppose.". She turns to meet my gaze.

"Don't feel compelled to say 'sorry' simply because I tell you something sad. If you want to stop hearing me whine, then simply tell me.". I shake my head and stop walking. The Dovahkiin does the same and keeps her eyes locked with mine.

"I didn't say 'sorry' just because I've been trained to do that. You're a decent woman who's served Skyrim well. You deserve a little happiness in life, and I'm actually saddened to hear everything didn't work out for you.". She breaks my gaze and looks at the ground for a long while. Finally, she answers without looking at me.

"Thank you. I appreciate that a lot more than you could ever imagine.". I want to say more, but a deer running between us starts the hunt.

* * *

 **Note: 'Denerim's Shadow' will be updated on Tuesday.**


	13. Beating Drums

The Khajiit kneels down beside the dead deer and begins skinning him. I sit down beside her and watch her work. For a few minutes we're silent. Then, my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Wasn't the spot over your eye black?". The woman doesn't look away from the deer or stop working.

"It's white when it first starts growing, but it'll turn black before it's fully grown out.". She takes one bloody hand away from the deer and scratches the back of her neck. _So much for a bath_. A few seconds later she takes a hand that's holding a chunk of fat, meat and blood up to her face and wipes it across her forehead. I don't say anything, but I can't hide the shudder that runs through my entire body.

Finally, then Khajiit begins rubbing her face in the mess in her hands. When she's done she goes back to cleaning the kill like nothing's happened. Now the thin fur on her head is soaked in blood, grease, and any other fluids that came from the deer. I don't bother asking (I doubt the answer I hear would satisfy me) and instead examine the back of the woman's neck. Her thicker pelt is coming back along her neck and upper back, so I imagine soon enough she'll have the thick mane she originally had when we met. The woman finishes up cleaning while I examine her, and (thankfully) she doesn't smear anymore deer guts on her body or face.

However, when the woman stands her entire body tenses. The Khajiit flips around to me while baring her teeth in a snarl.

"Odahviing destroyed your weapons!". I feel my entire body tense and offer a weak smile.

"He didn't know about the emergency ones...". The woman glares and mumbles her neutrality on the subject.

"Don't lie, but I'm not going to bitch at you. Your weapons ended up helping us.". She heaves the cleaned deer over her shoulders and begins walking back. As we go I ask her another question.

"Why do you trust me so suddenly?". She growls.

"You're always full of questions. Imperials always ask too many questions. Just let what is be what it is.". After a few minutes of silence she returns to the subject.

"I'm always trusting. You just have to wear through a thin sheet of doubt to get me to trust you, then I'll always trust you unless you do something really, really bad to me. If we're being honest, being too trusting and loyal is one of the factors that led me to the Sack of Whiterun. If I'd been willing to stab a few people in the back, then the sack wouldn't have been necessary.". I don't press her for any more information and let her tell what she's comfortable telling. I've learned a lot about the woman and I think she's learned a little bit about me. Well, no. She's learned almost absolutely nothing about me.

I consider what I could possible tell her, but everything seems like a terrible idea. The Companions use to go dragon hunting. I wasn't invited, but that doesn't mean I wasn't a part of it. I'd clean the bones and scales that the Circle came back with, and I never considered stopping my friends from going hunting. A sudden sharp pain in my chest reminds me of the Companions. I miss them. A lot of them are terrible people, but I still miss them. I look at the Khajiit walking beside me and remember that I'm still a prisoner. A well-fed, bathed, and cared for prisoner. I still can't return to my old life.

 _Maybe one day when she's passed or this entire situation is taken care of_. I can't think of a way the woman's hiding will end without her dying, but it's still something to hope for. I settle on silence as we make our way back to Odahviing. Our walk is uneventful and I also realize this will be our entire life. Hunting, running when we have to, and occasionally bathing. I'm not quite sure how I feel about my life boiling down to just that. I don't have time to think because we're back to Odahviing in a few seconds. I sit down and watch the Khajiit work. She lays five chunks of deer on the top of Odahviing's nose spike, lays the deer pelt to the side, and decapitates the deer. I quickly find out her reasoning for everything.

Odahviing allows fire to fill his mouth to slowly roast the meat; the Khajiit wraps the pelt around her back to add to her clothing (how she can stand that in this heat I don't know); and the deer's skull and antlers and added to her necklaces. Thankfully, there's no repeat of the Khajiit rubbing herself in dead animal and my food is done in less than a minute. The meat is evenly cooked all the way through without a single trace of red or pink. I toss Odahviing a chunk of cooked meat. The dragon completely chars it halfway through its flight, then allows it to fall into his mouth. My Dovahkiin friend heaves the destroyed deer on her shoulders again and walks off into the woods. Only a tiny explanation is yelled over her shoulder.

"You don't want to see how I eat!". I shrug and begin eating my dinner as I talk to the dragon.

"I always though dragons liked raw meat.". He shakes his head.

"I prefer it charred over raw, but either way is acceptable.". He motions with his face over into the woods.

"When the Khajiit's done eating it raw I usually char the remainder for myself. Occasionally, I'll need to keep it raw if we aren't going to have access to food anytime soon. I can eat raw, but the Khajiit can't eat charred.". I nod at his explanation and offer him another chunk of my deer. He briefly hesitates before nodding at me. I toss another hunk of meat at him and he once again chars it before eating it. I'm polishing off my first hunk of meat when Odahviing starts asking me questions.

"Was the Dovahkiin fine hunting?". I don't get an answer out quick enough.

"Was her hand okay? Did she mind spending time around you? Was she awkward?". Finally, I answer him.

"She seemed fine, she never used her hand, I think she was okay with it, and she has been from the first time I met her.". The dragon nods in satisfaction.

"Thank you for putting to rest an old creature's concerns. I just get nervous when she's not near me.". He shakes his head in the direction of the woods.

"She can mess things up so, so easily. I know she doesn't mean to, but this isn't the first time we've had to run. Some farm boy saw us the first time because the Dovahkiin kept building warriors made of snow around our hiding place.". I begin choking on my food and collapse to the ground. Odahviing hangs over me in concern, but scoffs and pulls back when laughter finally passes my lips. I don't laugh to be cruel; it's just a hilarious imagine. The mighty, tremendous Dovahkiin spending her free time making snow people. When I've stopped laughing Odahviing rolls his eyes and explains.

"She did it once and kept doing it when I forbade her from doing it again.". He looks off towards the woods again.

"She's definitely not a bad person. She's just careless, rash and impatient. Building people out of snow; getting drunk and singing 'Age of Aggression' at the top of her lungs; pissing her name in the snow; and wanting some roasted meat are all reasons why we've had to run from our hiding spots.". Sounds like the two have had it rough. I look off towards the woods and think about the Khajiit. She's not a woman made for this life.

If she's left out here alone, then she'll become filthy and unhappy again. I _know_ she could survive out here; however, her quality of life is next to 'shit'. I know enough stories about her to know her favorite things include drinking, fighting, and whoring. A woman like her was meant to move from town to town without responsibilities or accountability. Sitting out here in the wild must be a terrible life to her. I find myself talking to Odahviing before I even think about what I'm saying.

"Do you think she's happy out here?". A deep sigh from the male beside me.

"I think she's happier now that you're around, but I don't think she'll ever fall into the 'happy' group. Too many people have kicked her down and spit on her for her ever to be happy with such a simple life.". Silence stretches on for quite some time as we both watch the woods.

Finally, I ask a question that's nagging at me.

"Why did her daughter turn her away?". Odahviing turns to me to answer.

"You've heard the Dovahkiin's stories about what she's done and how great of a hero she is. She's an amazing fighter; a loyal warrior; and a savior of Skyrim.". He shakes his head.

"But she's the worst mother in existence. If licenses were required to have children, then she wouldn't have a single child.". He takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I can't say anymore without invading her privacy. Just try not to drag up family issues. She'll tell you when she's ready, and if you try to force it out of her she'll cry.". I look up at the beast and try to lighten the mood.

"Peeing in snow and crying. Doesn't sound like the Khajiit I know.". Odahviing chuckles.

"It's easy to make her cry. The peeing is what took her forever. She had to crouch down and waddle around, and she wouldn't even shorten her name to make it easier on herself.". I chuckle a little to and lean back against the dragon's side. Heat radiates from within him and I toss him my final two chunks of meat. A single jet of flame kindles them both. Neither of them hit the ground and instead land on Odavhiing's tongue. I'm sure it's little more than a snack to him, but he still chews them and thanks me. I close my eyes and allow his warmth and the sound of his chewing to lull me into relaxation.

* * *

 **Irileth POV:**

I'm pounding down the trail to Riften when my cargo begins tugging on my sleeve. I look down at the child and see watery eyes staring back at me. Instantly, I dig around in my pocket and shove a smashed sweetroll into her hands. The child begins devouring the sweet like a starved wolves. I ruffle the child's hair to keep her calm as we ride. Suddenly, she tugs on my arm again. I dig around in my back pocket and pull out a bottle of wine.

Well, a tenth of wine. I watered it down so much it's more like grape juice at this point. Safe enough for a tiny child to drink. I hand the girl my drink and keep riding. Finally, she falls asleep against my chest. I look down and sigh. I brought her along to identify the Dovahkiin and get her away from the guards. My original intent was to drop her off at the orphanage in Riften. I look at the road ahead of me. Dropping her off is going to hurt like a bitch. I shake my head and keep going.

* * *

 **Note: 'Denerim's Shaodw' updating has been pushed to Saturday.**


	14. A Mother's Shame

**Dovahkiin POV:**

When I return to camp Ria is looking at the sky while Odahviing is sleeping. I toss the dead deer over Odahviing's snout and watch him jerk awake. My scaly friend looks at the deer, mumbles his thanks, and begins charring it. I walk over to the dragon's stomach and slide down so I'm sitting next to Ria. The Imperial begins trying to make conversation again.

"Have a nice dinner?". I grunt and she takes it as a 'yes'.

"That's good. Did you rub any more of your food on you?". Well, I figured she'd learn about that sooner or later. Now all I have to do is decide if I want to tell her I worship Namira or not. The woman seems kind enough and accepting, so I decide to tell her sooner rather than later.

"Eventually, but not tonight. I do it to properly worship Namira.". A 'hmm' from the Imperial.

"So, should I be expecting you to do anything else to worship her?". Honestly, I'm not even too sure what to do to worship her besides 'eat bodies' and 'be dirty'.

"No. Filth and cannibalism are the only commands I follow, but I still bathe once in a while. All you'll have to do is not baste yourself in gravy.". A small, low chuckle from the woman.

"I'll make sure to avoid making myself look delicious.". A loud crunching from Odavhiing signals the end of dinner. I sigh and crawl into our 'tent'. Ria soon follows and we both finally settle down for the night.

* * *

I jerk awake violently with my heart clenching in my chest. I don't scream or kick, but Odahviing still sees me react. Slowly, he slides his head over towards me. I can't resist as he gently sinks his teeth into my shirt and pulls me out from underneath his wing. My friend drops me on the ground and begins speaking in the ancient language of dragons.

"Another nightmare?". I nod.

"Who was in it this time?". I shake my head to show him I don't want to tell him. A deep sigh comes from the male and he stops speaking in his own tongue.

"Your daughters?". I decide to go ahead and explain.

"Only Adharanji.". Odahviing fills in the details.

"The one where you can't bring yourself to kill her?". I nod and he groans.

"You need to move on. You were the worst mother possible, but your daughter made her choice. You never forced her to become what she is. It was her choice, so you'd best let her lie in the bed she made.". I know he's trying to help me, but it doesn't work. It's my fault Adharanji turned out to be what she is. Having Ria around has drug up the memory of my oldest child and forced me to revisit it. The Imperial just reminds me of what my daughter once was before turning into a dangerous criminal. I don't meet Odahviing's eyes as I speak.

"It was my fault she was traumatized and scarred. I should have been a better mother before she grew up.". Odahviing lightly nudges me and tries to meet my eyes.

"Come on. You still have the one, don't you?". I shrug.

"You and I both know that my husband won't let me near her. It was a miracle he even took her.". The dragon shakes his head.

"I meant the other young one.". I shrug for a second time.

"Her sister won't let me near her. Three of my daughters are out of my reach, one refuses me, and the other wants to kill me.". Odahviing wraps his head around me and closes his eyes. I close my eyes and sigh.

"Having Ria around just makes it worse. She reminds me of a young Adharanji or a current Tsabhi.". Odahviing does his duty as a friend and pretends to be interested.

"Which one is Tsabhi?". I briefly told him about her one; however, that was a long time ago and I give him a break.

"She's the oldest of the middle three and the one born after Adharanji.". Odahviing adds on to what I've already said.

"The one that turned you away.". A third voice suddenly breaks in on our conversation.

"I wouldn't have turned you away.". I look over and see Ria crawling out from underneath Odahviing's wing. My dragon friend doesn't say anything, so I acknowledge Ria's statement.

"I didn't mean it like that. You're around her age and you both share the same drive and passion few have.". Ria sits down and slides over to sit beside me.

"How old are you?". I chuckle and bury my face into Odahviing's scaly neck.

"It's rude to ask a lady her age.". Ria snorts.

"I'm not asking a lady, I'm asking you.". Odavhiing cracks into a roaring laugh that shakes the ground. I even find it in myself to chuckle a little before answering her.

"I'm old enough that I deserve to be in a nice, comfy bed with a fatter stomach and too much time to kill.". I sigh for another time and Ria offers a small amount of comfort.

"I don't think you're that old. You still have some adventures left in those old bones of yours.". I shake my head while still facing Odahviing's neck.

"You're kind, but wrong. If this damned adventure ever gets over, then I'm going to retire and live out my days harassing neighborhood children with threats if they don't get off of my property.". Ria offers a small laugh.

"That's all you'd do if you had time to retire?". I shake my head.

"I'd hunt down three of my daughters and beg them for forgiveness, raise one of them decently, and hunt down the last one to kill her.". Silence fills the air for a few minutes. Then, Ria whispers a single word that's clearly a question.

"Kill?". I nod and briefly explain the desire to kill my own kin. "My eldest. Trust me when I tell you that she deserves death for all of the things she's done.". Ria tries her best to comfort me. The Imperial cautiously reaches out and begins rubbing my knee.

"I'm sure you tried your best to stop her, but sometimes things are just out of your control. Besides, maybe it's for the best. You never know if killing someone that close to you could screw you up.". I know killing my daughter won't fix all of my problems, but it'll take away a lot of my guilt. It'll definitely have some negative effects on my mind; however, Skyrim will be safer and I'll eventually admit killing Adharanji was the right call. I allow Ria to keep rubbing my knee as I talk.

"My biggest regret in life is never fixing things with her, or a least ending her life.". I reach up and begin rubbing my dragon friend's nose. Odahviing allows it, but gets back into the conversation.

"The nightmares will only get worse.". I nod to show I agree with him, but he keeps going.

"Remember how bad they were when we first went into hiding?". I nod, but Ria shakes her head and scoots forward. Briefly, Odahviing looks to me for permission. I nod and the dragon explains the situation to Ria.

"The Dovahkiin's daughter once haunted the darkest, deepest corners of her nightmares. The Dovahkiin would wake up soaked in her own sweat; her pants would be soaked with piss; and her wailing and crying would only make everything worse.". Ria looks at me and gently asks the most awkward question she possibly could.

"You pissed your pants because of your daughter?". I'm not particularly proud to admit my own child had me wetting the bed, but I'm not going to hide that fact and try to defend myself. I learned a long time ago that certain things can only embarrass you if you let them.

"Yes. The sheer stress and anxiety of seeing her were enough to cause it.". I rub my thighs together a little to check for any accidents.

"Although I haven't had a nightmare that concerning since a few months ago.". Ria stops stroking my knee, but leaves her hand on my thigh.

"Do you think they'll get that bad again?". I can see the concern etched in her face and yet I still find myself shrugging in an attempt at indifference. Odahviing is apparently more sure about it than I am.

"Yes. I can assure you that within the next week the Dovahkiin will wake herself up crying and find her thighs wet.". I lightly tap the dragon on the nose in an attempt to silence him. Unfortunately, Ria notices I'm not arguing.

"Is there anything I can do to help?". I shake my head.

"I appreciate your concern, but there are some monsters that can only be faced alone.". Odahviing nudges his nose against my back.

"Not necessarily.". I can hear that the male has a plan from his tone of voice. My scaly companion begins nudging Ria.

"You two could always discuss it.". He turns his head back to me.

"You've never even discussed it with me.". I roll my eyes.

"If I haven't discussed it with the dragon I spent a year hiding with, then why would I discuss it with the woman I just met?". Odahviing shrugs to the best of his ability.

"She's an Imperial and I'm a dragon. Therefore, she can relate to your situation more and offer more empathy and meaningful dialogue than I can.". I roll my eyes for a second time and slowly lower myself onto my back. Silence stretches on for quite a while. Then, Ria lies down beside me. Odahviing moves and does his best to mimic our position. He ends up curled around us in a gigantic circle, but his head is acting like my entire body in this situation. Finally, I decide to humor them.

"I'd give my other hand to be able to end my conflict with my daughter.". Ria is the first to question me.

"Why not go and fix it?". I offer a fake laugh.

"I can't just walk into her home and try to kill her. Besides, I'm on the run.". Odavhiing weakens my case.

"Your daughter lives in the middle of nowhere.". I try to turn the argument in my favor.

"We'd have to leave you, Odahviing. Besides, it's still too dangerous.". Ria once again offers her opinion.

"Could I lure your daughter here, so it's not so open?". I ultimately decide to put an end to all of this.

"I appreciate both of you, but this is honestly not a big concern at the moment. Yeah, I have a lot of problems with my daughter, but I'm more concerned with staying alive right now. If some miracle happens and I don't have to worry about being a fugitive, then I'll go make up with my daughter.". A small amount of silence before I continue.

"I really, really do appreciate both of you though. It's nice to know you care.". It's an odd feeling to actually be cared about for once in my life, but I'm sure I can get use to it. I bask in my feeling of content and happiness while Ria reassures me.

"I'll be here if you need anything. Or someone to talk to.". Another small amount of silence before Odahviing talks.

"Don't talk to me; I don't want to be bothered with your problems.". Odahviing cracks out into laughter and I pretend to be angry at him.

"Odahvinng...". I try to say it in a threatening tone, but I begin laughing to soon enough. Cautiously, Ria joins in. All three of us share in our small amount of laughter, but gently taper off together. Slowly, all three of us fall asleep together underneath the stars. If I was more alert I'd be worried about the dangers of sleeping in the open and all of the things that could possibly go wrong. Thankfully, I drift off before I can worry.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry for the small delay. My laptop is having trouble charging and died unexpectedly.**


	15. Pride's Failure

**Ria POV:**

A sharp nudge jolts me awake. I look upwards and see Odahviing's face hanging above me. I almost chuckle at the irony as I sit up. A few days ago seeing a giant dragon's face above me would have caused me to scream. Now it's actually a comforting sight. Once I'm up, the dragon quickly whispers to me.

"I was wrong. It happened sooner than I'd have expected.". It takes me a few seconds to figure out what he means. Then, I remember our conversation from last night and realize the Dovahkiin is gone. I feel a large amount of pity swell in my heart.

"Are you sure?". He nods his head and explains.

"I felt her get out from underneath my wings about an hour ago. If she was waiting for her clothes to dry, then that'd explain why she's taking so long.". I try to offer a weak alternative.

"Maybe she's just relieving herself. She does eat _only_ meat.". Odahviing shakes his head.

"I called for her and she didn't answer. She rarely ever goes that far just to relieve herself.". I sigh and finally agree.

"Okay, so what do we do? Do we talk about it, or just ignore it?". Odahviing does his best to shrug.

"I haven't the slightest clue. Calling her on it would humiliate her, but it's just going to happen again if we don't talk to her.". I run my fingers through my hair and try to come up with a plan.

"Could I go down to the river and talk to her?". Odahviing suddenly straightens up and shakes his head. I don't have to ask why because the Khajiit returns before I can. Already, I notice signs of what she did. Her pants are cleaner than they were last night, her hands are still wet, and her boots have mud on them. I sigh and look over at the dragon. He nods and takes the lead.

"You wet the bed like a child.". I punch Odahviing's stomach where he doesn't have scales and the dragon grunts in pain. The Dovahkiin glares at him as she sits down. I decide to take over with a gentler touch.

"Would you like to talk about it?". She shrugs.

"There wasn't a nightmare.". I correct her.

"There wasn't a nightmare that you _remember_.". She nods. I keep trying.

"Did anything hurt or feel tight when you woke up?". Another shrug.

"My chest was tight and I couldn't breathe normally.". Odahviing interrupts.

"Because you had a nightmare about your daughter.". I punch him again, but the Dovahkiin actually agrees.

"Probably.". I instantly try to sway her to my position.

"So, you wanna go see her and stop wetting the bed?". She shakes her head and lays down.

"No. I'll have accidents for the rest of my life before I face her again.". Odahviing hangs his head over the Dovahkiin.

"You know that's not going to work. You're going to get better for a little bit, then relapse worse than before.". I scoot over to her and add to the conversation.

"I could go with you.". Odahviing adds another point.

"And I could look for a safer hideout while you're gone.". The Dovahkiin sighs and shakes her head.

"Both of you are going to annoy me until I agree, right?". Odahviiing and I both agree. The Khajiit nods.

"Alright. No.". I groan and reach out. Both of my hands rest on her back and I begin shaking her.

"We need to go! You'll never get better if you don't face this irrational fear!". The woman groans and moans.

"I'm not facing my daughter.". Odahviing shakes his head and turns to me.

"I think it calls for drastic measures. I'm going to find a new hideout. Drag her away if you have to.". The Dovahkiin shoots up into a sitting position.

"WHAT?!". Odahviing begins crawling out of our cave. The Khajiit tries to run after him.

"You can't leave me! We've never been away from each other for more than twenty-four hours! I don't-". Odahviing turns around, picks the woman up, and sits her down beside me.

"You need to do this.". The Dovahkiin shakes her head.

"I've only had a single accident! It doesn't mean-". The dragon shakes his head and keeps going.

"You've had accidents throughout the entire time we've been together with only brief periods of improvement. Only attacking the heart of the problem will help.". Odahviing turns and the Khajiit only has a few seconds to scream a single word.

"ODAHVIING!". The red dragon begins to take a pathetic flight with a single parting sentence.

"If you need me, then shout three times,". He turns to me.

"and it's up to you to stop her after the first shout if she doesn't really need me.". The red beast turns eastward and disappears into the clouds. I'm left sitting beside the Khajiit. For five minutes both of us just watch the sky. I'm the first to break the silence.

"Where does your daughter live?". She points northwards. Well, I suppose that's at least progress. I stand and make an offer.

"Do you want me to go to Riften and get horses?". She eyes me.

"You're willing to do that?". I offer the giant woman my hand and heave her tremendous weight up.

"Yes.". She looks at me for a few seconds. Then, all of the fight seems to leave her eyes.

"Please don't run or tell the guards about me.". My heart skips a beat at what she's saying. She truly trusts me enough to let me go into a city. _I could send the Companions a letter_. They'd want to know where I am, and that could lead to the Khajiit. _I could have contact with my old friends, though._ The Khajiit would never forgive me if she found out. I look at the Dovahkiin's weary face and decide to hold off on sending a letter for the moment. I turn towards where I imagine Riften is and begin walking. The Khajiit groans before following me. Shockingly, nothing happens and we actually find Riften on time. The Khajiit pats me on the back and says her parting words.

"Don't fuck up. I'll be hiding in the lake.". I turn to her and attempt to ask.

"How are-". The Dovahkiin's tail is disappearing in the water by the time I turn. I find myself smiling at the woman's antics as I walk inside the city. Riften is soaking wet and humid; covered in mold and dirt; and the buildings seem about ready to collapse into the street. A few weary travelers mill around me, but nobody important. I'll get us horses, but I also need to restock.

I manage to get three bags of somewhat fresh fruit (to stave off scurvy that I'm eighty percent sure the Khajiit already has), five bundles of assorted dog meat, and half a barrel of grain. I also manage to obtain some wine and beer for the road. We're lacking vegetables, but those are gross and I don't want to eat them. I send for all of the supplies to be sent to the stables, then head over to the armory. I'd admiring a dagger when the blacksmith finally comes over to me. He leans against his forge and offers idle conversation.

"Looking for protection?". I shrug because I'm actually looking into getting the Dovahkiin something. The blacksmith seems to take my shrug as a 'yes'.

"Good. We've gotten word from Falkreath that the damned red dragon has reared his head again.". My heart begins hammering away and sweat forms on my lower back.

"Pfft. Children's stories don't frighten me.". The blacksmith grunts.

"You'd do best not to scoff at such rumors. Irileth herself is riding across all nine holds in search of the beast.". I almost choke and I feel myself becoming awkward.

"Irlieth is a damned fool. She couldn't even kill the Dovahkiin.". _Well, congratulations. You just managed to betray both of your companions and start another rumor_. I'm completely frozen and waiting for the blacksmith's reply. A deep, feminine voice from behind me causes a tremor to shoot up my spine and my heart to almost come to a complete stop.

"What did you just say?". _It can't be her. She wouldn't be down here. She can't be down here. That's impossible_. I turn and see the Dunmer glaring at me with a filthy child in her arms. The child is sucking on a glass of juice and completely ignores us as the elf takes another step closer to me. _Alright, time to get out of here with clever tactics_.

"What?". Irileth cocks her head.

"What?". I take a step forward and squint.

"What?". Irileth glares and snarls.

"What?!". I shrug.

"I don't know. What?". I can see a vein in the elf's neck twitch. I pat the woman on the shoulder.

"Good talk.". I turn and toss the dagger at the blacksmith. He barely manages to catch it.

"I'll take the dagger.". He nods and begins exchanging it for my gold. Irileth taps me on the shoulder and I hold up my pointer finger to indicate I'm doing something. Irileth growls as I take my dagger. I turn, pat the woman on the shoulder again, and smile.

"This was nice. We should do this again sometime.". I push past her and jog out of Riften. I find the owner of the stables standing besides my supplies. I toss the remainder of my gold at him and take both of his horses. I tie the saddled one to the tail of the unsaddled one, put all of my supplies on the saddled one, and mount the unsaddled one. I'm mounted and ready to go when Irileth finally catches up to me. She hops onto the horse behind me, so now I'm forced to talk to her or take her with me.

"Why do you need two horses?". I shrug and think of any excuse.

"I'm going to eat one.". The woman blinks once. Twice. Irileth shakes her head and dismounts my beast.

"Ria, you're the weirdest person I've ever met.". I scoff and wave her away.

"I bought it and I can cook it over a roaring fire if I want to.". Irileth is now standing beside me.

"So, what did you mean when you said I didn't kill the Dovahkiin?". If I freak her out there's a good chance she'll leave.

"I was making a sex joke.". I thought she'd be freaked out; instead, she looks pissed. Soon, she backs up my theory. Irileth hops onto my horse, pulls herself up beside me, and snarls a single sentence in my face.

"That's not funny.". Irileth hops back down and storms back into the city (probably to get her kid). I shake my head, but thank the gods I got the woman away from me. I snap my horses reins and ride off towards the lake. I'm riding along the banks when another voice form behind me causes me almost to jump.

"Where are we going?". I flip around and see a soaking Khajiit smiling at me from the saddled horse. The woman raises her good hand, slashes the rope tying us together, and charges her horse past me.

"We need to get into cover!". I shrug at her paranoia and follow her. The Khajiit works her steed into a frantic bolt and keeps him in it well into the woods. I briefly manage to pull up beside her and question her on her motives.

"What are you doing?!". The Dovahkiin shrugs.

"I figured if we get this over quickly, then I won't have to worry too much about it, so,". She turns to me and I see a smile split her lips.

"I'm going to make you watch my horse's ass run off into the distance the entire way there.". I've barley registered her challenge before she's off.


	16. Inside a Mother's Mind

By the time the Khajiit's horse has stopped we're in the plains of Whiterun. I warily look around and admit the Khajiit was right.

"It might have been a good idea to wait until night. This entire place is going to be hard to hide in.". The Dovahkiin nods, but tries to comfort me.

"We'll find a way to hide. Besides, I doubt anyone will come out here.". Suddenly, the Khajiit grows quieter.

"There might be something I forgot to mention.". I look at her and carefully listen. Hopefully, she didn't leave out anything too important.

"My daughter _might_ be protected by a camp full of bandits.". She looks away and I fill in the unanswered question I was suppose to ask.

"Your daughter leads a group of bandits.". She nods and can't meet my eyes.

"Will we have to kill all of the bandits to get to her?". The woman shrugs.

"Maybe. It depends on how they react to seeing me and if my daughter joins in the fight.". I ride a little closer to my companion.

"Will she feel the need to attack you?". The woman sighs.

"I have no idea anymore. Sometimes she'll launch herself at me without a single word. Then, sometimes she'll wrap me in her arms and squeeze me until I can't breathe. It just depends on the time of day.". I nod and try to imagine having a relationship like that with my parent. Seems like it would be a living oblivion if nothing else. I look at the woman and try to turn the topic to lighter (although important) information.

"Can you still fight?". The Khajiit looks at her crippled arm and shrugs.

"I use to love fighting with gigantic hammers or swords, but I can handle a single blade. Just strap a shield to my arm and I'll be able to do some good on the battlefield.". I try to gently poke a hole in her plan.

"We'd have to strap the shield to your arm, and that's problematic. It could slide around or flip over and you have no leverage no matter what.". The woman shrugs.

"Better than going in with only a sword. Besides, Irileth made sure to take my good arm.". Irileth took her arm? Damn, the Dunmer must have really wanted the Khajiit to suffer.

"I didn't think Irileth had it in her to be as vengeful as she is.". The Dovahkiin nods.

"Irileth was always focused on revenge and taking blood for old wrongs.". I'm curious about how Irileth and the Dovahkiin know one another. The Khajiit always speaks as if she knew the elf. And, Irileth has always used _colorful_ terms to describe the Khajiit. Words that husbands usually use to describe their wives that have cheated on them. I want to know, but I don't dig around or bother asking. It's clear the woman had some sort of friendship or kinship with the woman and asking her would just drag up old memories. My companion suddenly reins her horse in and pauses. I follow her lead and stop my steed. I try to follow her eyesight, but I don't see anything.

"Can I please borrow your bow?". I don't know how she's going to use it, but I hand it to her. The woman takes it with her good hand, places her dead hand over it, and asks another favor.

"Please, wrap my hand around the bow somehow.". I dig some thin rope out of my pocket and awkwardly tie her cold hand to the bow. The Khajiit brings the bow up, loads one of my arrows, and fires off into the distance. Then, she rips the rope off and hands me back my stuff. I quickly put away my weapon as the woman idly walks her horse in the direction she fired. We ride for a few minutes before coming to a dead wolf with a rope around its neck lying on the ground. The Khajiit nods in satisfaction before riding on. I follow her, but try to make conversation.

"I never knew you were so good with a bow.". She nods.

"I was good with weapons of any make; I could smith anything imaginable; and I use to wear the heaviest armor I could find.". A certain tone comes to her voice that tells me she longs for those days. Honestly, I can't say I blame her. Going from the greatest warrior alive to a cripple must have always seemed like a sick joke to her instead of a possibility.

I stop thinking as I see a building in the distance. The simple house consist of one floor and it's hardly big enough to even contain more than a single room. However, ten horses are stabled outside along with three wagons. The Khajiit stops her horse and climbs off. I dismount my own and follow her. The woman walks over to a wagon and hops inside. A 'tsk' causes me to look inside with her. Bloody weapons, bags of drugs, and a sedated dog all lie in the wagon. The woman picks up a completely red shield and ties it to her arm, but leaves everything else as it is.

I help the one-armed woman down as she examines the other wagons. More weapons and drugs. The Khajiit shakes her head and begins walking towards the entrance to the shed. I follow her and watch what she does. The Dovahkiin knocks ten times with each knock landing in a different place. No response from the other side. The Khajiit allows a smile to cross her face.

"We might have gotten lucky. It doesn't look like any of her friends are home.". The Khajiit presses against the door and it swings open. Her smile doesn't fade. "Looks like her entire gang is out on another raid. Without horses. Odd.". The Dovahkiin pushes her way inside and I follow; at this point I'm a silent spectator. The inside of the tiny house looks exactly like what a drug-den would look like. Three dirty mattresses are piled up in the corner, a single table in the center of the one-room building has bowls of moon sugar on it, and skooma bottles are littering the ground. The Khajiit shakes her head and explains the situation to me as she walks around the room and looks at everything.

"My daughter runs a smuggling ring and bandit pack. Every ounce of moon sugar and skooma in Falkreath, Hjaalmarch, and Dawnstar come from her. Every illegal and smuggled weapon at least touches her once. The hounds outside will most likely be used in Haafingar for dog fighting. Everything my daughter does is hurting someone or something.". She kicks an empty bottle of skooma.

"I know what happened to make her like this, but it still hurts. I wanted her to be something greater than what I was.". I ask a question when she remains silent.

"You were a drug lord?". She shrugs.

"When I was younger I was a mule and briefly a bandit. I guess she finally looked up to me.". She shakes her head once again.

"We've been looking around too long for my liking.". She presses her hand against the wall and a tiny hole in one of the house's corners reveals itself. The Khajiit struts over to it, forces her too large body down the hole, and motions for me to follow. We find ourselves in another room. A closet is to our right, a rug is in the middle of the floor, and a table of drugs is in front of us. The Khajiit walks ahead of me. She's barely in front of the closet when it bursts open.

* * *

 **Irileth POV:**

My child tightly grasps my hand as I gently tug her along the market. The little girl has a sweet roll in her hand, frosting is covering her entire face, and she's currently chewing a wad of dough. _I'll have to clean her face later_. I shake my head and try to remind myself that I'm going to drop her off at the orphanage before tracking Ria. The child tugs on my hand. I look down and she shoves the sweet roll at me. I furrow my brow.

"You want me to throw it away?". She shakes her head and thrusts the sweet at me again. For some reason the child's gone quiet since I've taken her, so I allow her to remain silent and try to find out what she wants. Just to make sure she's comfortable.

"You want more?". Another shake. I take a wild shot.

"You want me to take a bite?". She desperately nods her head and offers me the sticky, gooey treat again. Reluctantly, I tear a tiny piece off and eat it. A grin splits the child's face and she shoves the rest of the roll in her mouth. _Okay, maybe I'm not going to drop her off quite yet_. I'm examining a sword when the girl yanks on my sleeve and hops up and down. I playfully shake my head, lean down, and pick the girl up. The Nord rests her sticky face against my armor and begins trying to go to sleep. Subconsciously, I lean forward and kiss the top of her head.

The child mumbles and sighs. I rub her back and keep examining my weapons. I end up buying some arrows, another sword, and a new shield. Finally, I get enough food to last me the trip. My final stop is to get a new horse. I pack everything up using one hand (so I can still hold the child) and mount the horse as gently as I can. Finally, I'm free to ride and allow the girl to still sleep against me. I randomly lead my steed through the woods and try to find any sign of anything. I find nothing throughout the entire day, but eventually my horse gets thirsty and I stop at a stream. My horse leans down as the child wakes up and points at her mouth.

"Thirsty?". She nods and I dismount the horse. I find some milk and let the child drink it. I pull a rag out of my bag and walk over to the river. I need to clean the child up before she gets a skin rash. I'm soaking my rage when I notice something about my horse. A large chunk of red and white fur is smashed against his face. I lean over and pluck the fur from his face. I hold it up and feel a shiver run up my spine. The only Khajiit with this kind of fur (well, the only one I've ever seen) is the Dovahkiin. I toss the fur into the river and look at the flow of the river. I allow my horse to drink, then mount him and begin following him upstream.

I follow the river until I reach the area I'm looking for. A trampled area of ground shows where my old friend was. I walk over and can practically smell the Khajiit's familiar stench. A few bits of claw are still on the ground. I try to find tracks and manage to find some prints that look like they're from shoes. Odd. I don't know who the Dovahkiin would be traveling with that would have shoes. I follow the shoes and find their lair. An empty cave has part of its floor ripped up. I remember the Dovahkiin use to do that when we traveled together. I sigh and look at the sky. If she's traveling with her dragon, then I'll never find her. I'm still trying to find any trace of them. Then, my child begins screaming and I have to return to my horse.


	17. Sins of the Mother

**Ria POV:**

An exact replica of the Dovahkiin slams her into the wall. I draw my blade, but a thunderous roar causes me to stop and shiver. Candlelight flickers over the Khajiit's daughter and I see subtle differences. The child's pelt is slightly darker, her fangs are longer, and she's a few inches taller than her mother. Given how tall her mother is, I'm certain the child could pass for an adolescent giant. The flowing tail of the younger Khajiit gives me a general idea of what the Dovahkiin's once looked like before it was a necktie. The taller Khajiit throws her mother to the ground deeper into the room and pulls a dagger from her boot.

I charge the woman as her back is turned to me. I wrap my arms around the woman's neck and allow myself to dangle a few feet off the ground. The child roars and begins spinning in an attempt to knock me off. Quickly, the Dovahkiin stands and shoves her daughter. The two Khajiit stop fighting and I allow myself to slide off of the taller one. Both just stand there in silence, so I move around to stand by the Dovahkiin. The look on the daughter's face is enough to cause me to cringe. Every muscle in her face is tense, a film has come over her eyes, and she's breathing heavy. I take a step back. This is clearly something these two need to work out between themselves. The Dovahkiin is the first to react to the situation.

Cautiously, the woman moves forward and extends her hands for her daughter's face while whispering her name.

"Adharanji.". Adharanji shoves her mother's hands away and takes three steps back.

"This is a sick joke.". The Dovahkiin begins shaking her head.

"A SICK JOKE!". Adharanji takes another step backwards.

" _Now you're here?! After twenty years of abandonment you decide to show up?!_ ". Adharanji looks over her mother's shoulder and sneers at me.

" _And who the fuck is this?! Another one of your lovers you took to spite dad?!_ ". Adharanji looks at her mother and points towards the ladder.

"Leave. Leave and never come back, or next time I'll cut off your head and mount it above my bed.". All fight seems to go out of the Dovahkiin. Her hands collapse to her sides and she looks at her feet. _Well, looks like she could use a friend_. I step forward and Adharanji looks at me. I stare down my companion's daughter.

"You didn't even give her a chance to speak.". Adharanji sneers at me.

"She had twenty years to speak.". I continue looking her dead in the eyes.

"Are you really willing to let your mother walk away? Are you willing to spend another twenty years never knowing if the woman who gave birth to you is alive or dead?". The wetness in her eyes begins to become even worse. Her voice begins shaking.

"Who are you?". I stand beside the Dovahkiin as a unified force.

"A friend.". Adharanji scoffs.

"More likely you're the newest person to crawl into her bed.". The Khajiit seems to snap back to life.

"She isn't.". Adharanji turns her attention back to her mother.

"And I haven't been with anyone since I found out I'm the Dovahkiin.". I have no idea why the amount of sexual partners matters to the two, so I stay quiet. Adharanji shakes her head at the Dovahkiin.

"Do you expect me to believe that?". The mother steps forward, and for once her daughter doesn't step back.

"It's true! I've been on the run for an entire year!". The outlaw eyes her mother.

"I heard rumors, but how can you prove they're real?". The Dovahkiin unhooks her shield and allows it to clatter to the ground, then presents her dead hand to her daughter. Adharanji's eyes widen and I can practically see the concern etched in her face. The girl takes one step forward, but hesitates when she begins to reach out. Eventually, her hand drops to her side.

"Alright, you haven't fucked anything that moves. Is that all you came to tell me?". My friend shakes her head.

"No. I wanted to-". Adharanji snarls.

"Apologize? An apology doesn't get me back my childhood.". My companion shakes her head.

"No! I wanted to try to make amends for everything I've ever done to you.". A cruel laugh snakes its way past Adharanji's lips. Suddenly, the younger Khajiit turns to me.

"Do you know what my childhood was like?". The Dovahkiin speaks directly to her daughter.

"I haven't told her, but I feel no need to hide it.". Adharanji's face falls and she looks at her mom.

"Really? You don't mind me telling your friend everything you did to me?". My traveling friend raises her hands in surrender.

"I need to own up to my mistakes and show that I feel true sorrow for what I did. Burying the past achieves neither of those goals.". Adharanji turns to me, but I can hear her excitement and scorn gone from her voice. Instead, confusion laces her words.

"My mother didn't even want me. I was the result of a broken condom and unwillingness to abort her pregnancy. She and my father drank and did drugs before I was born, throughout the pregnancy, and after I was born.". She glares at her mother.

"Dad stopped when I was one. My mother never felt the need to. She'd be roaring drunk and higher than oblivion at any time of the day.". She turns her face up in disgust.

"And while my father worked my mother would invite the couple next door over.". Rage briefly flashes across her features.

"My mother loved to fuck both of the neighbors in clear view of me, and she didn't even try to hide the sounds she made.". She shakes her head at me.

"I was a single child for eight years. For all eight of those years I saw my mother get drunk and/or high everyday, beat my father whenever he tried to 'fix' her, and fuck all of the neighbors. The only reason my father didn't leave was because my mother was pregnant almost constantly.". She glares at her mother again.

"Although at this point she has more bastard daughters and sons than she does actual children.". Finally, the Dovahkiin speaks up.

"You're leaving out the parts where I stopped drinking, using drugs, and having bastards.". The younger Khajiit practically growls her answer at her mother.

"That's because you didn't change for me!". She tosses her dagger at her mother. The blunt side of the weapon hits the Dovahkiin, then the tiny blade slides to the ground.

"You changed for Zazita!". She takes four steps forward and growls in her mother's face.

"You and I both know father was the only reason you didn't abort me!". I take five steps back. The Dovahkiin shakes her head and tries to get through to her daughter.

"I've changed! I was the shittiest mother imaginable and I can never make it up to you, but I want to make your future better!". She motions at herself.

"I haven't drank, used drugs, or fucked anyone in years! I _want_ to get better!". The Dovahkiin takes a final step towards her daughter.

"And I want better for you.". The Dovahkiin motions at the building we're in.

"I want you to grow into the woman I know you can be.". The wetness on Adharanji's face is overflowing now.

"I can never make up for the shittiest childhood ever, but I want to be involved now. I know I have no right to ask you to allow me in. I just want to start atoning for everything I ever did, and you were the person I wronged the most.". The daughter stands there is shocked silence with tears still running down her face. I can't say I blame her. I can't imagine having your mother turn up, admit all her mistakes, and beg forgiveness. However, I can see the twinge of longing in the child's face. She truly wants to believe her mother wants and loves her. Sure enough, the woman sounds less angry as she speaks.

"You'll leave again. You'll leave like you've always left.". The Dovahkiin shakes her head.

"No. Not this time. I have nowhere to go and everyone hates me. If I run from you, then feel free to turn me in.". Adharanji looks at the ground and kicks her feet.

"What now? What can we possible do from this point?". The Dovahkiin examines the room around us.

"I think we can leave, burn this place down, and retreat to a safe distance. Then, we can decide what to do about everything else.". Adharanji shakes her head and raises her arms in a challenge.

"Why should I trust anything you have to say? You've abandoned me more time than I can count. And, I'm suppose to give up my entire life because you show up and say so.". I can see the Dovahkiin's fight once again leave her. _Might as well help her finish this out_.

"What could your mother possibly gain?". Adharanji looks at me with anger clear on her face, but doesn't attack and stays silent.

"There's no bounty on you, and even if there was your mother couldn't cash it in. She's been in forced isolation for a year, but she came out of it when I told her I'd come with her to find you. Besides, I'm a member of the Companions and a guardian of Whiterun. She knows if she abandons you I'll force her to come back.". Adharanji's ears are pressed flat against her skull. She asks me a question she's asked multiple times already.

"Who are you? Why should I trust that you have any sway over the woman who's made my life a living oblivion?". I rest a hand on the Dovakiin's shoulder (and awkward position given how tall she is) and try to put Adharanji's fears to rest.

"I'm a friend, and I'm the only thing keeping your mother in good health.". I can feel my companion's shoulder tense underneath my fingers, but she (smartly) doesn't argue about it.

Adharanji runs her tremendous claws through her thick mane of fur. The younger one closes her eyes and begins slowly walking towards her mother. I take my hand off of the Dovahkiin's shoulder. My companion is shaking, and it only gets worse when her daughter wraps her thick arms around her. Slowly, the Dovahkiin returns the hug. I place my hand on the hilt of my dagger just to be safe. If Adharanji starts trying to squeeze the life out of her mother, then I'll be ready.

Thankfully, the younger Khajiit pulls away without incident and begins packing. Her packing consist entirely of shoving moon sugar and skooma into her pelts. Finally, the younger one begins leading us out. Honestly, if it wasn't for the missing tail and hands the two would look exactly the same. Well, the Dovahkiin is shaved a little bit. However, their clothes and coloring are the exact same. I can't continue comparing them as the bandit leads us outside.

She quickly ties two horses to each wagon, ties the wagons together in a line, and ties the four extra horses to the back. Quickly, the Dovahkiin gets our horses so we can ride beside the train of stolen goods. The last thing the bandit does is check on the sedated dog, then motion for her mother to get on with the burning. The warrior turns to the house. " _Yol Toor Shul_!". All of us start heading out as the flames climb the sky behind us.


	18. Past Wounds

Our train of wagons stops when we're far enough away that we can't see the burning house. Adharanji reins her horses in and slowly brings her stolen goods to a halt. The younger Khajiit slides around to face me and her mother. The larger Khajiit runs her claws through her thick mane, then points back to where the smoke is climbing the sky.

"We only have a few hours before my men return and realize I've stabbed them all in the back. They'll arrive within the hour, then spent another three looking for a charred corpse. We need to be gone by then.". The Khajiit looks to me and whispers a question.

"Do you mind if I make the call on this one?". It's her daughter and I'm her guest, so I nod. The older Khajiit turns back to her daughter.

"We're hiding out in the Rift, and taking your wagons will be the wisest. Now Ria and I can hide and travel during the day.". Adharanji adjusts her position and squints at her mother.

"You're letting me come with you? Just like that?". The older woman nods.

"If you like.". Adharanji slides off of her wagon and takes our horses' reins.

"I'll tie these guys up with the others and move some goods.". The Dovahkiin and I dismount and wait for Adharanji to finish. The younger Khajiit empties the first wagon (minus the dog), ties our steeds with the others, and hands her mother a new shield since the Dovahkiin forgot to retrieve hers before burning down the house.

The older one nods and begins to turn away when handed her shield, but Adharanji has other ideas. The younger one grabs onto her mother, pulls her as close as she can, and squeezes with all her strength. I can see the muscle's in Adharanji hands bulge and her claws sink into her mother's pelts. At first, the older Khajiit just stands there in shock. Then, she wraps her arms around her daughter. I climb into the wagon quickly to give them some privacy. I'm sitting in the wagon beside the drugged dog for five minutes before the two Khajiits join me. Adharanji begins starting up the train while the Dovahkiin sits across from me with her head resting against the wall of the wagon. I scoot forward a little and have a quiet conversation with me.

"You lied to me.". The Khajiit's eyes slowly open.

"What?". I scoot an inch closer.

"You claimed to have five daughters and no more. Adharanji claims you were constantly pregnant and had bastards throughout her entire childhood. You lied to me.". She shakes her head, her ears scrunch back, and her eyes go wide.

"No. I didn't. Those children were never mine. I'd birth them, feed them until they could handle goat's milk, and give them to their fathers. Then, I never saw hide nor hair of them. The only one I ever met was one of my sons who worked as a guard, and he only met me because he was investigating a crime and suspected I was behind it.". She lets a deep sigh escape her as she shakes her head.

"I considered telling him, but restrained myself. He wouldn't have believe me, and even if he did nothing good would come of it. He had a happy life with his father. Besides, I'm certain he would think lowly of me. Either way, I wasn't required nor wanted in his life. He was no more son to me than I was mother to him.". I realize I might have been a little careless with my accusation. I still have questions, but they can wait for latter. I nod and try to ease her obvious pain.

"Staying away was probably best. Sometimes, letting sleeping dogs lie isn't such a bad thing.". Suddenly, the dog jerks his head up with a 'hmmph'. The Khajiit's lips spread in a smile and she reaches out to pet the husky. The pup lets his tongue roll out and begins panting. He swings his head around wildly for a few seconds before his nose bumps the woman's arm. Instantly, the husky is licking the woman's arm. I smile as the gigantic Khajiit gets down and begins petting the dog's stomach.

"Who had a cute tummy?". The drugged dog keeps licking her.

"You have a cute tummy!". Suddenly, the woman raises her arms and shakes them.

"And you have fleas and ticks.". The Khajiit sits back in her seat, but it's too late. The unstable dog heave himself up and drunkenly hops onto the Khajiit's seat. The Dovahkiin chuckles and wraps her thick arms around the dog. The husky continues kissing her. I smile as I watch the display. The Khajiit allows the kissing, but eventually begins examining the dog closer than before. Carefully, she raises up his lips and frowns; rubs her fingers along his ribs and nods; and checks beneath his fur and sighs. She turns her face towards me and explains.

"He was a fighting hound, and apparently a damned good one. Sharpened teeth, healthy weigh, and minimal scarring. A fine, fierce hound.". He kisses her again.

"Who wasn't fighting long enough for anger and fear to taint his heart. A rare find.". Adharanji turns her head backwards and explains the situation.

"I bought him to send him to the pits in Haafingar. Though, I suppose now the fighter won't want him.". The dog keeps kissing the Dovahkiin.

"So, can I have him?". Adharanji pretends to think over it.

"I don't know. He seems like he hates you.". The Dovahkiin laughs and tosses her arms around the dogs neck, pulls him down to her chest, and shakes him. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Never knew you were so good with animals.". She shrugs.

"Only with-". She turns her head down and speaks in a high, childish voice.

" _cute_ _puppies_!". The dog leans his head up and showers the Khajiit in his signature kisses. The dog wags his tail and the Khajiit shakes her head while looking at me. A deep sigh passes her lips.

"I promise one day I'll tell you what you yearn to know, but not now. Having memories of lost children and ruined bastards make for poor light conversation. Besides,". She motions towards her daughter. "Adharanji can eventually help me tell you. If a lie passes my lips, then she'll stop it.". I nod and allow the matter to drop. I'm sure when she finally tells me it'll hurt her. However, I do ask a question I might not want to know.

"May I ask how many bastards you have?". She slowly shakes her head and offers another sad smile.

"I can't remember them all because I tried to forget them the second they're gone, but ten to fifteen sounds about right.". Adharanji chimes in.

"Although it could be as low as five and as high as twenty.". The Khajiit shoots her daughter a look.

"I have _not_ had twenty-five children!". Adharanji doesn't take her eyes off of the trail.

"Twenty-five would explain the softness in your stomach and the reason you can't bear anymore.". The Dovahkiin wraps her arms around her middle. She mumbles to me.

"It's not that many.". I try to wrap my number around the sheer amount of children the Khajiit has had. Even five bastards and five true daughters is a huge amount of children for one woman to have. Even trying to wrap my mind around having twenty-five kids makes my womb ache. To have that many kids she'd have had to have been pregnant almost constantly for roughly twenty or so years. Even if she started having children at sixteen or eighteen she'd be almost forty by now.

I peer at the Khajiit and try to guess her age. The fur growing in is bright, but I can see deep lines around her face. I assumed it was normal for Khajiit to look wrinkled underneath their pelts, but now I'm not so sure. _Damn, looks like the Khajiit might be kicking the bucket earlier than I thought_. I push the thought of her death to the back of my mind. I'm sure her dragon soul has given her more years than normal. I watch the Khajiit and realize the thought of her dying bothers me. Not as much as the thought of one of the Companions dying, but more so than a random stranger. I see the Dovahkiin pet her new friend and look at her reunited daughter. _Maybe she isn't so awful after all_. A thought creeps into my mind that I can't keep from voicing out loud.

"Will you ever try to talk to your other daughters?". I see Adharanji tense up and the Dovahkiin likewise tighten. The Dovahkiin says her answer carefully.

"I don't know, and either way it won't be anytime soon. Adharanji is my main focus at the moment, and it should stay that way.". I nod in understanding and drop the topic. Thankfully, we're almost 'home'. Adharanji yanks up on her horses' reins and brings the train to another slow halt. Finally, she turns and announces.

"I can't take us any farther. The woods are too thick.". The Dovahkiin nods and hops out of the wagon train. The older Khajiit examines the sky, takes a deep breath, and lets her shout ring across the sky.

" _OD AH VIING_!". I snort.

"You're kidding me, right? The secret to summon an ancient dragon is literally shouting his name really loud?". The Dovahkiin chuckles, then repeats it.

" _OD AH VIING_!". She waits for her throat to stop vibrating.

" _OD AH VIING_!". Finally, we see a speck of red rising in the sky thousands and thousands of feet away from us. Odahviing could easily be mistake for a bright bird at this distance. I suppose that's what he's going for. It takes the male less than a minute to climb into the clouds before descending upon the group as quickly as he can. Odahviing wraps himself around the train of wagons and looks down at all of us. The mighty beast nods his head at the Dovahkiin's daughter. Then, he tells us some surprisingly good news.

"I found the perfect place to hide. Another dragon used it before Whiterun, and it's almost impossible to get to.". The younger Khajiit motions at her stolen loot.

"What about my stuff?". Odahviing shrugs as best as he can.

"I can carry you three atop my back and the stolen goods in my talons. Just tie everything up and seal the wagons." Adharanji nods and begins sitting to work. Quickly, the Dovahkiin grabs her faithful dog companion and wrestles him into her shirt. The dog is unhappy, but now he won't have to sit in the wagons while they're being tossed around in the sky. Finally, Adharanji has secured everything and closed off all of the wagons.

"The horses are all tied together in the last wagon. They'll be scared as fuck and a few might need to be put down for broken legs, but a majority will make it through.". She looks at her mother and I.

"Both of your horses should. Tied them extra tight and made sure they wouldn't ram into other horses.". Odahviing nods in approval again, then lowers his neck to the ground. The Khajiit sits right at the base of his skull, I sit one spike behind her, and Adharanji sits at the base of the dragon's neck. Odahviing checks with all of us, then shuffles to the center of the train. The dragon pulls his wings upwards and I briefly notice a gigantic scar running from the tip of his right wing all the way to his shoulder. I squint and swear I see crude stitching holding his skin together. I feel my stomach drop as the red beast heaves himself into the air.

* * *

 **Note: Expect updates to be sporadic for quite a while. I have personal business going on.**


	19. Three Horns

Odahviing screams in pain as his wings strain to lift him and his added bulk into the air. I look back over my shoulder and see Adharanji sitting as stiff as a board, then I look forward and see the Khajiit moving like water with her steed. Oblivion, I even see the Khajiit raise her hands into the air and let the wind slip through her fingers. Suddenly, a loud _crack_ resounds from beneath us. I look down and see weapons and shields sluggishly spilling out and falling to the ground. Odahviing howls and struggles to bring the train of wagons up to his mouth. The eldest Khajiit manages to scream over the wind.

"Hang on!". I tighten my grip and watch Odahviing swing the train of wagons up to his mouth. His teeth sink into the broken wagons, and the crushed end disappears into his gaping maw. I sigh in relief as Odahviing lowers the train of wagons with the broken one still in his mouth. Thankfully, he doesn't have to put up with the wagon for long. He begins his descent (although I hardly call it that since we're barely above the treeline) and lands in front of a mountain. I expect that to be it, but instead the beast begins climbing his way up the steep rock face. Somehow, he manages to put the train upright with one foot, so now it's trailing behind him without all the stress being on him. A miracle happens because nothing else occurs.

Odahviing heaves himself up into a clearing on the very top of the mountain. Thick trees surround the gigantic, circular field; a tiny puddle that barely fits the definition of 'lake' is in the center of the clearing; and a large area of grass is perfect for sleeping on since we've lost our tents. Odahviing lets all of us get off, then yanks the train of wagons up after him. Finally, Odahviing lets swords, shields, and axes all fall from his mouth. A few drip with scarlet, but the male doesn't look too concerned. All he does is take a swig of water as the Dovahkiin, her daughter, and I all begin attending to the wagons. The Khajiit starts ripping wagons apart (her dog still stuck inside her clothes), Adharanji starts piling the goods up into separate piles, and I go about getting the horses out of the back. One has a deep scratch down his side and all of them are frightened; however, none of them have died. I lead the spooked animals over to one of the trees and begin tying them up. It takes me quite a few trips because I can only take two of the twelve horses at a time, and when I'm finished everyone else is done with their jobs. Adharanji has piled her stolen goods how she likes them and the Dovahkiin has used one of her shouts to destroy the wagons. The rubble of the wagons is quickly separated into 'cloth', 'wood', and 'other' pile by Odahviing.

The red dragon collapses into a heap of dragon flesh and lets a deep groan come from his snout. The Dovahkiin walks over and begins rubbing his scaleless stomach. Odahviing lets out a roar of fire and begins tearing up the ground with one of his hind legs. The older Khajiit laughs and keeps rubbing his pink flesh. Adharanji and I are briefly left alone. I look at the other Khajiit and see her studying me.

"What?". The bandit shrugs.

"I was just thinking of asking you a question.". She seems kind enough (in a way) and I can't start hating my current life, so I nod.

"Go ahead.". She turns to me.

"She isn't lying about you, is she? You wouldn't be the first younger woman she's brought back home for an extended stay.". Adharanji chuckles a little.

"You weigh less than her, but personality wise you're both the same.". I shake my head.

"She was telling the truth. The only reason I'm with her is because we were pushed together by circumstance.". Adharanji looks over at her mother who's stilling scratching Odahviing.

"Alright.". A small silence before she speaks again.

"Do you even know her?". I watch the woman still scratching her dragon friend. I know she's good with animals, we've bonded somewhat over our required teamwork, and I have some insight into her past.

"I know her somewhat, but I doubt she knows much of me besides what other people have told her.". Adharanji pats me on the back, then leaves her hand there.

"Maybe get to know her. Blindly following someone isn't always good.". She does 'hmm' for a second or two.

"Like if you were really, _really_ against drug use and didn't know she was addicted to multiple drugs at one point. You wouldn't want to be around her or follow her, but you still would because you wouldn't have known.". She pauses.

"That make sense?". I clean up her sentence a little.

"Know your leader so you know who you're really following.". Adharanji nods.

"Yes, exactly that. I've had twenty years to know my mother, so I know I want to follow her. Even if it is just to salvage our smoldering ruin of a relationship.". She lightly shakes me back and forth.

"You don't have that knowledge, and I'd suggest getting it.". I'm still not certain.

"I think I know her fairly well.". The Dovahkiin's daughter goes 'hmm'.

"She tried to kill herself once. I came home to find her out back floating with her face down in our tiny lake. She'd drank all of the alcohol in the house and downed some medication for pain she got when she fell off of a neighbor's roof while tiling it. I had to pull her out. Lucky for me, she was still warm and one of my sisters inside knew how to give her the kiss of life.". I realize why Adharanji put her hand on my back. She can feel my breathing become labored and my muscles tense. I finally concede and tell Adharanji that she's right.

"Alright, I don't know her that well. Any suggestion?". Adharanji pats me on the back for what feels like the thousandth time.

"Go bathe with her. She's always had this weird thing where she's more honest and open when she's naked. I think it makes her feel more powerful or vulnerable. Either way, she'll talk to you whiles she bathes and a lot of her fur hides her sex bits.". I make an awkward request.

"Can you go with us and bath a little ways up the river? So, if I embarrass myself you can swoop in and end it all.". The younger Khajiit scratches her mane.

"Yeah, I guess I could go for a bath right about now. Hey,". She slams her hand against my back one last time.

"look at my mom's ass while we bathe. Ignore the tail stub and you'll see something cool.". I remember that I never shaved that area, so I don't know what's underneath it. I make a (somewhat perverted) mental note to look at the Khajiit's backside when we get down there. Adharanji approaches her mother and points outside.

"We want to go bathing. You should come with us.". The older one is shaking her head, but her daughter insist.

"It's so I know you can't run away. Besides, you're covered in infections that need cleaning.". The Dovahkiin finally relents and begins heading out with us. The eldest Khajiit leads us down the steep mountainside safely without needing Odavhiing. Then, the youngest Khajiit leads us to a lazily moving river. The Dovahkiin and I bathe in one area while Adharanji bathes upstream. I can tell her mother is slightly upset, but doesn't argue. I quickly shed my clothes and carefully wade into the temperate water. Then, I wait for the Khajiit. It takes her a few more minutes to get all of her pelts off. However, I still don't get a glimpse of what Adharanji wants me to look at. I sigh and decide I have to do things differently. I pretend to clean myself for a few moments, then point towards the woods.

"What's that?". The Dovahkiin turns.

"What?". I keep pointing.

"That! It looks like your dog got down here.". The woman groans and heaves herself out of the water. That's when I see it. On the right side of her ass is a bull with a shield strapped to his side tattooed in dark violet ink. Facing off against the bull on her left side is a unicorn with a banner in its mouth. I make another quick mental note of those animals. They might come in handy later. The Khajiit examines the forest, shakes her head, and gets back into the water. I decide I might as well ask about the tattoos. I doubt she'll answer anything about them, but breaching the subject couldn't hurt too much.

"So, may I ask you a personal question?". She shrugs.

"Why not?". I motion towards her.

"What's with the tattoos on your-". I motion towards her again to finish my question. The woman bites her lip as her ears flatten. For a second it looks like she won't tell me anything and just sit in silence; then, she gives me a vague answer.

"The general design of each was tattooed on me mere seconds after my birth. Both of them have been touched up and added to throughout my entire life. My mother, father, grandparents, and everyone above me in my family had similar tattoos.". She looks up to where her daughter is bathing.

"None of my children or bastards have them. The practice will die with me.". I shift forward a little and try to dig deeper.

"But what do they signify?". She shakes her head.

"I can't tell you yet, but I can give you a small idea. They signify I would never want nor yearn for anything throughout my entire life.". She smirks, perks her ears up, and shakes her head slightly.

"Only I shed their meaning long ago. Now they just mean I have very fancy animals stuck to my ass.". The Dovahkiin chuckles at her own joke, then quickly finishes washing up. I follow her lead and consider what I could do to get to know her better. An idea comes to me as we get dressed and I ask her question.

"Would you like to go hunting with me sometime?". The Khajiit straightens up and offers me a smile.

"Alright. When?". I shrug and she offers.

"I can walk with Adharanji back to camp, tell her and Odvahiing we're leaving, and get the dog to teach him how to hunt. Does that sound good to you?". I nod and sit down to wait for her. The Dovahkiin quickly disappears into the woods. I've only been sitting for a few moments when Adharanji plops down beside me.

"Wasn't your mother suppose to take you back to Odahviing?". She nods.

"I told her to let me take a walk and that I'd be back before she got her dog and left.". I nod and we sit in silence. Adharanji is the first to break it.

"I know a way to get her to talk about herself.". I wait.

"Kill a goat and bring her its horn. I've seen the goats Odahviing brings back, and none of them have horns that aren't charred to a crisp.". I snort.

"What will a goat's horn do for me?". Adharanji stands up.

"It'll get you the name of my father, the name of my sisters, and what my mother once dreamed would be her life. Then, I'll tell you what to do next. If you follow my instructions you'll know who she really is in less than a week.". I stand and shrug.

"I'll do what I want, but I don't _need_ your advice.". The larger woman laughs and slaps me on the shoulder before turning and leaving me to my thoughts. _Well, time to go get a goat's horn_.


	20. Snapping Jaws

I have my bow strung and am silently looking for a goat when the eldest Khajiit arrives. She lightly slaps me on the back and cocks her head when I turn around in a panic. The Dovahkiin motions towards the woods.

"Do you want to start heading out?". I nod and follow her. The woman stalks through the forest like an apex predator with only her claws as weapons. The woman doesn't seem to have any idea where she's going; however, she does manage to find us some decent prey. A deer with thin antlers is nervously drinking from a tiny puddle when we find him. I manage to wound him with an arrow to the side. The deer screams and attempts to hobble deeper into the woods. The creature's barely gone more than three feet when my companion pounces on him and begins shredding him. I allow her to work on the deer as I relax against a tree.

I'm still relaxing when I see the luckiest sight ever. A deer with a rope tied around its neck is trotting towards the area I'm in. He seems to have no fear of Imperial or Khajiit. The tiny creature stops a few trees away from me. I take careful aim and make sure not to damage his horns with my shot. The little lost goat goes down with a single arrow sticking out of his chest. Quickly, I make my way to him and rip the arrow from his hide. Then, it's just a matter of picking him up and showing him to the Khajiit.

As I walk back I make a silent vow that if the Khajiit's daughter is lying to me, then I'll skin her and make her into a rug. I carry the goat like he's my bride back to the Dovahkiin. I find the woman with the deer gutted and slung over her back. The now bloody woman offers me a smile, but pays full attention to the goat when she sees it. Swiftly, she drops her deer to the ground and reaches for my goat.

"May I see that? Just for a second...". I offer the creature to her and watch her tear off a horn in one swift motion. The woman idly begins playing with the horn, then asks me a question.

"Can we sit for a while?". I nod and drop the goat. The Dovahkiin leads me over to a few rocks and sits down on the biggest one. I sit down on the one next to her. I can't help feeling my stomach tingle at the thought of getting to learn about her. She was such a huge hero and I've heard hundreds of stories about her, but it's different to hear them from her. The Khajiit asks me a third question.

"May I borrow your dagger?". I nod and pass it to her. The woman begins 'measuring' the horn and marking it. As she marks she explains what she's doing to me.

"I'll boil the core out later, but right now I'm deciding where to put the straps and designs.". She motions to the dead goat.

"Get me his other horn and I can make a drinking vessel for you.". I'm going to assume she's good at making them, so I fetch her the other horn and place it beside her. For a while I just watch the woman work. Then, she finally begins opening up.

"I use to make these with my father.". A deep sigh.

"I made my first child one for when she was born. I still have-". She pauses, her ears flatten, and I can see a quiver in her lip.

"Had. I _had_ it until a little while ago. We left it back at the other camp, and I know we can never go back.". She keeps carving.

"I've never told you about my first child, have I?". I take a guess.

"The one back at camp?". She shakes her head.

"That's my first _true_ child. My first child was a bastard named J'Saddha. I had her when I was only fourteen or fifteen. Some boy who worked in the stables fathered her.". Silence for a few moments, then she breaks it.

"Do you care to hear the tale?". I nod and carefully listen.

"When I was young I was convinced I loved the boy who worked in the stables more than anything else. Now I don't even remember his name. My parents were furious and demanded I forget him. Obviously, I wanted him even more after that. I'd sneak out and spend time with him every night. If my parents had let it play out I would have gotten over him. They didn't, so my 'love' kept growing.". Another shake of her head.

"Eventually, my father gave up. All he did was warn me not to have sex. All of my life my parents focused on telling me everyone I knew would have sex, but I couldn't because of who I was. They never even told me how to avoid getting pregnant. Unfortunately, those lessons would have come in handy later. The stable boy knew vaguely what sex was and knew he wanted to have it with me. Even at that young of an age I knew I would like sex. The boy tried to bring a lambskin condom to use. He had about as much experience with sex as I did, so when he put it on it was always hurting him or me. Looking back, he had the stitching poking me and had it wrapped too tightly around him.". A sigh from the Khajiit.

"I can't count how many times we had sex that night, but it was more than one and definitely less than four. We only had sex two or three times, and he was only inside me for one of those occasions. It was still enough to royally fuck me over for the rest of my life.". She keeps working on the horn in her hand.

"The child itself wasn't a curse, but the consequences of having it were what did me in. I tried to hide it from my parents, but I could only get so big before they noticed. When I finally admitted it they both went absolutely insane with anger.". Briefly, she stops cutting the horn.

"My father considered removing it, but both of them were extremely morally opposed to that idea. So, they hid me away and sent the stable boy as far away as possible. They considered killing him, but wanted someone to take care of the bastard. In my father's words to my mother, 'She'll have a little fit if we leave the brat to die on the streets.'.". I offer sympathy.

"That's awful.". She shrugs.

"He loved me. He was just trying to protect me in his own foolish way. If everyone found out I'd birthed a bastard, then I would have been run out of town. Besides, I think somewhere deep inside him he really didn't want his grandchild to die. The idea of removal was a desperate idea of a father with nowhere to turn, and the coldness was his way of assuring my mother that they were a team unified against me.". She continues her story.

"The day of my J'Saddha's birth my father was present. I knew he was going to take her and begged him for just a minute with her. My words were slurred from the drugs used to kill the pain of childbirth, but he understood me. He didn't look me in the eyes, but he allowed me to hold my firstborn daughter for about ten minutes. I was only feeding her for about three of those minutes when my father declared it was time to take her.". A deep, shuddering sigh.

"I begged to wait until she was done feeding. By then I was crying and my father knew what would happen next. I would beg to keep her or watch her grow up, and he would give into my wishes because he couldn't bear to see his daughter cry or be hurt. He shot me full of my final sedative before taking his granddaughter away. I remember trying to get up and follow them, but the drugs in my system had me out cold. When I came to my daughter was on the other side of the province with her father. My father paid him a handsome amount to never, ever speak about our child. Shockingly, the offer of a small fortune overrides two teenagers 'loving' one another.". She finishes preparing her horn and begins working on mine.

"I wasn't a virgin, so nobody of good stock would take me. I had to marry a man named Wadarkhu. When we married I was almost seventeen and he was thirteen. He didn't even come up to my breasts and shook like mad throughout our entire wedding ceremony. When it came for the wedding night he was too shy to let me see him naked, so I brought him some leftover cake and talked about his home.". She lets out another sigh.

"He would grow into one of the best men Nirn had to offer. Kind, gentle, and the second best father I've ever known. The first is, obviously, my father.". I dare to ask her a question.

"Was he the father of your true children?". She nods.

"He loved me more than words could describe. He followed me into poverty when my family kicked me out. Then, he stayed with me when I corrupted him with drugs and alcohol; gave birth to more of other men's children than his own; and all while I was a ragging drunk. He was the first to get clean, and he was trying to help me all the way up until the Imperials finally caught me. Honestly, our marriage had almost no love from my side near the end. I saw and still see Wadarkhu as what caused me to go past the point of 'no return' when it came to my old life. If I'd struck out on my own or hadn't married, then I never would have gone into poverty. All he had to do was sit back with my parents, watch me fail at living on my own, and act smug when I came crawling back to him. Instead, he came with me and lived whatever shitty life I wanted. I couldn't love him. Even if he didn't follow me, I still couldn't love someone like him. He was a child when I met him.". I once again offer my sympathy.

"It sounds like a hard marriage.". She nods.

"There was blame on both sides, but also circumstance. I'm certain if things were a little different I would have loved him. But,". She shakes her head. "as it is I don't love him and he still thinks I'm on drugs and alcohol.". She's almost done working on my horns.

"Sometimes I long for a life I've lost. I'll fall asleep and dream I used a condom and I could have loved Wadarkhu. He and I would have lived a long, happy life without any bastards, drugs, or past to haunt us. Our daughters would grow into health and happy individuals that loved each other and us. It's a foolish wish, but I still yearn for it. To have found love and been able to hang onto it.". She puts my completed horn down beside me.

"But I suppose fate is finally paying me back for the shitty life. I got my daughter back, I can't pop out anymore babies, and I got to meet an Imperial that I don't hate.". I laugh and taunt her.

"Is that an emotion? From the great and mighty Dovahkiin?". She chuckles back.

"I know. Now, one last thing.". She leans forward a little.

"Next time, don't ask my daughter for help. Just ask me and I'll tell you. Also, look before you have secret conversations. I was leaning against the tree less than five steps away from you and neither of you noticed.". I feel my entire face heat up as the Khajiit stands and begins getting her stuff ready. The Khajiit is easily ready before I am and begins heading back.

"Come on! We need to get back and tell Odahviing about your terrible attempt at secrets!". I groan, grab my horn, then rush to meet the Dovahkiin as she leads me through the woods. As we walk I dare to try to make conversation.

"You aren't mad?". She shrugs.

"My daughter actually gave you some decent advice. She knows me well. Just don't start using her as a handbook on how to get to know me. Being yourself is enough. Besides, I rather enjoy talking about myself.". Our conversation is briefly stopped when a lone wolf attempts to attack us. A single arrow is all it takes to take him down. My companion manages to save the skin and get some meat to add to her pack. Now she has some venison, the deer's antlers, goat meat, the goat horns, the wolf's pelt, and the wolf's meat. A decent collection for just a few hours of hunting. Then, we begin walking again and I try to start up our talk again.

"Who doesn't enjoy talking about themselves?". The Khajiit stops and looks at me.

"You.". I turn to her.

"What?". She slides to the ground and I follow her lead.

"You. All I know about you is that you're a member of the Companions and were trying to prove your courage and skills.". I make her an offer that'll strengthen our growing bond.

"What do you want to know?". She gets comfortable and leans forward a little bit.

"Can you tell me about what happened with you during the Sack of Whiterun?". The memory is a little painful and terrifying, but I nod. Then, I take a deep breath and begin.

* * *

 **Irileth POV:**

I rock the child against my chest as we ride through the woods.

"Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky. His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes. Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died. They burned and they bled as they issued their cries.". The child is gently mumbling as I sing her to sleep. My chest hurts at the sound of the song, but the young girl request it. Kind of. She kept making dragon horns with her fingers until I started singing it.

"We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage. Heroes on the field of this new war to wage. And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world. Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled.". _The hero who saved us is in these woods somewhere. Hiding. She stopped Alduin, and Balgruuf repaid her by killing her kin._ I shake my head. _No. I can't question Balgruuf. He's the Jarl of Whiterun. He knows what's best for his hold, I've known him since we were children, and I swore myself to his service_.

It will cause a permanent ache in my chest to actually kill the Khajiit, but it needs to be done. I gave her one chance. I made sure Balgruuf heard my monologue to her when I 'killed' her, I made sure to get 'proof' that she was dead, and I even led unsuccessful hunts on purpose to make it seem like finding the 'last dragon' was a hopeless chase.

"But then came the Tongues on that terrible day. Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray. And all heard the music of Alduin's doom. The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um.". _She could have used her Thu'um to kill me. She didn't. She let me cut off her tail and cripple her. Maybe_ \- Another sharp shake of my head brings me back to reality.

"And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage. Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age. If Alduin is eternal, then eternity's done. For his story is over and the dragons are... gone.". I learned to sing from the Dovahkiin. I suppose I have her to thank for teaching me how to soothe a child. _You can thank her as you slit your throat_. My chest aches and I reach downwards to my waist. I know I shouldn't, but I examine the drinking horn. A vision of Morrowind is on the left side, Whiterun is on the right, the top view of a dragon is on the top of the horn, and a stallion is on the bottom of the horn.

Morrowind is where I was born (although not raised); Whiterun is (obviously) where I live and happily work; the dragon is Paarthurnax with a tiny rider being the Khajiit; and the stallion at the bottom is the same horse the Khajiit bought me (his name was Boaz). I run my fingers along the length of the dragon and horse. Both of them are now nothing besides heads in real life.

Boaz got attacked by a dragon during the Sack of Whiterun. The only thing comforting about his death was the fact the dragon that ate him killed him by consuming his body in one swift bite, and that the dragon would later be shot down. My finger lingers over Paarthurnax. _He trusted you. He called you a friend. You drove your blade through his head to prove to Balgruff you were loyal, and to make sure the Khajiit never came back. With one stroke you killed one of your closest friends and pushed the other one as far away from you as possible_.

I stop examining the pictures my friend so long ago carved into the bone. Instead, I run my fingers down to the end of the horn. A thin, dented, and shoddily-made ring of iron is at the very tip of the horn. Right where I put my lips to drink. I uncork the horn and bring it to my lips. Only a few swigs of the wine remain, and the entire drink has turned. I force an extremely tiny amount of wine into my lips, shudder, and use sheer willpower to swallow. I'm not thirsty or happy about it, but at this point it's more symbolic than anything else. The rancid wine was the last drink the Khajiit and I ever had together. I swore I'd finish it when she either redeemed herself, or when I finally laid my hand on her cold, immobile corpse to be assured that she's completely dead.

I'm strapping the horn to my saddle when a clank _resounds_ in the air. I rein my horse in, light a torch, and toss it to the ground near my horse's hooves. I see a bloody sword beneath my horse's hoof. I light another torch and toss it farther in front of us. A trail of bloody swords, shield, and axes lead me through the woods. I light a third torch to keep with me and tie it to a special holder in my saddle. The horse doesn't enjoy the fire being so close to his chest, but he's trained enough to know not to run away or fight. I rock the child who's begun to mumble, then start carefully following the trail.

Not _everything_ has to do with the Khajiit, but a trail of strange weapons means _something_ is going on. If it's related to the Khajiit, then it's a good start. I doubt it though. The Khajiit seems to be everywhere and nowhere at once. Reports of dragon sightings have come in from Riften, Whiterun, Windhelm, and Falkreath; I found the fur in Falkreath; and a large amount of fire was seen in the sky over Riften. So far, the trail ran cold in Falkreath and no other signs were found in Whiterun and Windhelm. That's why I'm down in the Rift following a trail of bloody weapons that probably have nothing to do with the Khajiit. The trail of weapons lead me to a clear trap. The Khajiit is standing at the bottom of a mountain and busying herself with picking up weapons.

Carefully, I put the child down and tie her to the horse as I dismount. The child doesn't rouse in the slightest. I leave my horse untied, so when the battle starts he'll flee with the girl. I take my weapon and take a deep breath. _I need to face her with honor this time. I need to make sure the final words she hear are how sorry I am for the lot she's been given in life_. I bang my sword against my shield as I approach. The gigantic Khajiit drops her weapons and stands tall. Shit, was she always this big? Her claws slide from her hands and I shudder. Looks like my attempt at crippling her to keep her in hiding wasn't successful. I'm preparing to strike when a deep, unfamiliar voice snarls a question.

"Who the fuck are you?". I quickly put my weapon away as the Khajiit's tail flickers around and reveals itself. I remember the woman as one of the Khajiit's daughters (maybe the farmer or bandit?) and have an idea her mother might be around. I just can't bring myself to kill the Khajiit's (and I suppose at one time my) daughter. I mumble an apology and see the woman quickly go back to picking up her weapons. I gently take the child in my arms, mount up, and ride a few miles into the woods. I need to stay close and comb the woods for the Khajiit. I'll avoid undo bloodshed, but I still need to find her. I need to end this.

* * *

 **Adharanji POV:**

The second Irileth's out of sight I drop the weapons, flip around, and begin banging on the mountainside.

"ODAHVIING! I NEED UP THERE, YOU SCALY BASTARD!". The dragon snakes his head down, sucks me into his mouth, and spits me out back on top of the mountain. I shake off his slimy spit and begin waving my arms in a panic. Odahviing cocks his head and patiently waits for me to talk.

"We have to leave, now! Irileth was at the bottom of the mountain and is looking for my mother in the woods!". Odahviign groans and slams his head into the ground.

"I _just_ found this place!". My mother's husky comes running over and licks my hand. I heave him up, kiss him, and whisper quietly to the dog.

"I'm glad my mother didn't take you hunting. You would have barked and given them away.". The husky licks my face, unaware that I've insulted him. Odahviing groans and mumbles a dark prospect.

"We have to stop this. I'm the reason all of you keep getting caught. I need to get your four somewhere safe, then fly away and be seen somewhere else.". I shake my head.

"My mother would never allow it.". He sighs and begins walking towards the edge of the clearing.

"I'll have to talk to her about it. It's just an idea right now.". I nod to give him time to think. He eventually sighs for a third time.

"Get on.". I pack up all of our belongings (mostly stolen weapons) into sacks on Odahviing, tie the horses on Odahviing ( _that's_ a fun thing to do), shove the husky down my shirt, and climb on the dragon. Then, Odahviing's off. Again.

* * *

 **Note: I'm considering reopening 'A New Order'. Nothing solid yet, but I'd like a consistent story to run with 'The Last Dragon' instead of the random 'Denerim's Shadow'. Just a thought. Or I might open up the next new story in line. In that case, it would be 'The Thief and the Knight'. I'll have more info by next chapter.**


	21. The Hunt

**Ria POV:**

"Kodlak didn't outright _say_ we were going to be attacked, but he had us get ready for it. We opened our secret entrance for citizens to use to escape, we had trebuchets lined up along the walls around us, and each of us had to learn how to be vaguely okay with a bow or crossbow. He even gave us a speech about meeting our deaths with courage the morning before you attacked. I also noticed he started heaping extra food onto our plates, letting us sleep in, and not giving us chores or errands to run. I think he was trying to build morale for the battle. Or maybe he just wanted us to live our last days in peace.". The Khajiit nods her head and seems to understand Kodlak's motives. I can honestly see the two thinking alike. Old, tried warriors tend to have similar thoughts. I continue with my story.

"When you attacked I was actually bathing.". A smile crosses the woman's lips and I roll my eyes.

"You might think it's funny, but I don't. I had to put on my _hide_ armor while I was soaking wet, grab my weapons, and hobble outside. When I reached there everyone else was fighting. The sky-". I take a moment to inhale deeply in order to gather myself. The memories no longer haunt my dreams, but they still cause me to lose my breath.

"Looking up and seeing the sky both had me in awe and terror at the same time.". The Khajiit scoots closer to me.

"I've only ever seen the attack from the top. Was it worse on the ground?". I nod.

"The sky was on fire. There's no other way to describe it. I know there were dragons using frost and magic as their main attacks, but the fire was what blanketed the sky completely. And the writhing bodies of the dragons in air. It looked like a carpet of living scales. All I remember is looking up there and thinking about how quickly you were going to destroy us. Then, the trebuchets and ballistas started firing.". I see the Dovahkiin visibly shudder. I can't say I blame her.

"That's when it started to rain. Blood, scales, and fire all engulfed us like an ocean. The fire was barely alive by the time it reached the ground, but I still remember Kodlak having all of us hold our shields above our heads. All of us stood there and cowered. That's when the first dragon fell.". Suddenly, the Khajiit talks.

"Vuljotnaak. His name was Vuljotnaak. He first died during the Dragon War, or at least soon after. Alduin revived him, but he followed me when Alduin fell. He was one of my main supporters.". I realize what the Khajiit's saying entails. He was an ancient dragon who possibly survived the Dragon War. For his fellows to see him fall first only a few months after the battle begun... I feel sympathy for them involuntarily. The morale of the dragons must have plummeted. I look at the Khajit and nod.

"Vuljotnaak. When Vuljotnaak fell is when we started attacking. I'm not sure if our arrows helped at all, but that wasn't our main job. Half of us went down to the Plains District to put our fires, evacuate civilians, and kill any surviving dragon that landed or was shot down. Kodlak went up to Dragonsreach to protect the Jarl. I was assigned with the other half of the Companions who stayed in the Wind District. We were suppose to fire on the dragons, protect the Gildergreen and its temple, and kill any dragons that landed or were shot down.". The Khajiit lets out a small chuckle and shakes her head.

"You were the ones standing beside the Gildergreen?". I nod and continue.

"When you set fire to it we tried to put the flames out, but when you ripped it out of the ground and threw it at Dragonsreach... Well, we sort of gave up on the 'protect the Gildergreen' part.". The Dovahkiin laughs and I strangely find myself laughing along with her. It's odd to think about us laughing at one of the bloodiest battles in Skyrim's recent history, but we are. And, it is sort of funny looking back. The sight of that damned tree flying into the Jarl's home has a certain sweet irony to it now that I know what he did. When the Dovahkiin and I calm down she motions for me to keep telling my story.

"We kept shooting at the dragons, but I doubt we hurt them too badly. The trebuchets and ballistas did most of the work. We were mostly just finishing off the dragons that fell and were wounded.". Her face turns understandably somber as she listens to me.

"By then the sky was red, but not as fiery. Most of the dragons were focusing on Dragonsreach. We could tell from where we were that you were losing. The Jarl's home was on fire, but dragons were dropping out of the sky like flies. Farkas even swore that we kept seeing you have to jump from one dying dragon to the next.". She shrugs.

"Somewhat. I was attempting to heal them, but most of my efforts were for nothing. We it was clear they were dying and were beginning their final descent, then I gave them a quick death before returning to my 'main' dragon. He was the one I trusted with my life.". She falls silent and I pick up where I left off.

"I was assigned to tear the left wing of each dragon, so they couldn't take flight. I was terrible at it. Hearing their screams and shrieks in their language was too much. All I did was pierce their wing and pray that someone else finished them. However, eventually Vilkas noticed and pointed it out. My Companions quickly decided it was time for me to prove my honor. They have me a war hammer and told me to kill the next dragon.". The Khajiit remains entranced.

"When we found it the dragon was halfway in the pools near the steps leading to Dragonsreach. Its legs were shattered and its wings shredded. The dragon wasn't even attempting to fly. It was just trying to get out of the water and die on dry land. Farkas and Vilkas held its head steady and told me to hit it between the eyes. I tried to, but I didn't have the strength. That's when the dragon started talking in a tongue I could understand.". The Dovahkiin once again fills in a name.

"Nahagliiv. He was one of the few who tried to learn my tongue.". I keep going.

"Nahagliiv. He started begging me to spare him. To let him mend his wings and take to the sky, so that he would die a true Dovah. I hesitated and Farkas went in for the kill. Nahagliiv had one last blast in his tank. He bathed us all in fire and made sure to hit me the worst. I was out for the fight and Nahagliiv died after his last breath, but all of the other Companions were only mildly burned. They tossed me into the water to put me out and went to continue their mission. I spent the rest of the battle floating on my back, looking at the burning sky where an occasional fireball or rock would fly by, and vaguely aware of the dragon skeleton beside me. Gradually, the rocks and fire stopped. The roars of dragons and weapons died down. Finally, a tremendous red beast flew overhead as the city cheered.". The Dovahkiin has somehow grown even more somber.

"Arrows and rocks flew at him, but he was graceful enough to dodge most of them. I saw Odahviing's scales fall to the ground as a rock crushed his stomach. My friends didn't even come and get me. They just assumed I'd died. I was found when they began pulling out the dragon skeletons to use. Eventually, I was patched up and returned to the Companions in disgrace. For the last year it's been my mission to kill something impressive enough to make up for my folly with the dragon and prove myself.". The Khajiit looks thoughtful, takes a deep breath, and sighs.

"I'm going to regret this.". I cock my head.

"If you bring back my hand or one of Odahviing's scales, then will they accept you?". My heart clamps down in my chest. _She would do that. She would cut off her own hand or convince Odahviing to give me one of his scales_. I shake my head.

"No. It would do it, but it's too much.". She begins trying to argue and even pulls a dagger from her boot and places it on her dead wrist. I stop her with a single sentence.

"Besides, I don't think I want to leave.". The Khajiit freezes and slowly puts her dagger back.

"You don't want to leave?". I nod. I've come to think of Oahviing and the Khajiit as my friends. Sure, they both tried to eat me when I first met them, but now I think of them as closer friends than any of the Companions. A wide smile appears on the Khajiit's face as her ears slowly come down to the side of her head.

"Really?". I nod.

"The Companions are still my family and you're only a friend, but I believe an old saying fits in perfectly here. 'The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb'. The Companions left me for dead, made me keep doing impossible task to prove myself, and haven't even tried to send a courier to check on me.". The Khajiit looks confused.

"How would a courier find you?". I shrug.

"They always find people.". The Dovahkiin looks concerned.

"Why hasn't anyone sent one to find me, then?". I stand and offer a hand to help her up.

"Everyone thinks you're dead, and nobody wants to write a letter to Odahviing. He'll write back in the dragon language.". The Khajiit chuckles and lets me help heave her up. For a few seconds we both just sit there. Then, I awkwardly open my arms. The woman rolls her eyes.

"Hug you? Gross.". She kneels down and scoops me up into her arms. Oddly, I'm reminded when she gave me a 'tour' of her original camp. My feet dangle and I'm hugged far too tightly for my liking. I allow it for the moment. This will be a good bonding experience for both of us. I close my eyes and take in the feel and smell of the Khajiit that has me wrapped in her arms.

She stinks. Really, really badly. Like she's rubbed her food all over her again. I breathe through my mouth and reminder myself to remind the Khajiit to bathe. Again. If I ignore the stink, though, I rather enjoy the hug. Her fur's long enough that it's soft, her muscles are comforting around me, and she's warm enough to be welcoming. I even get to feel her stomach for the first time.

Well, briefly. I've barely brushed against her flab before she jerks away. I'd like to say something to assure her I don't mind her softness, but I don't think those words would be welcome at the moment. I'm still enjoying the hug when Odahviing begins crashing through the forest to us. The dragon is a sight to see. Ten horses tied to him, stacks of supplies on his back, and an angry Khajiit steering him. The Dovahkiin's daughter crashes Odahviing's head near us and begins motioning for us to get on.

"We have to go! Now! Irileth!". Neither of us need any more explanation before we start climbing on. I'm the first seated and I'm helping the Khajiit on when a voice rings out.

"Dovahkiin!". The larger Khajiit flips around and everyone looks. Irileth is standing ten feet away in the thick of the woods. She raises her arms in a challenge. The Dovahkiin barely whispers.

"Go.". I shake my head.

"I-". She hits Odahviing.

"GO!". Odahviing leaps, and we're off.

* * *

Note: My dog got ahold of my computer a few days ago, so no updates for a while. Thankfully, this chapter was done and I have a phone to upload it. However, there's no way I can write an entire chapter on my phone. Sorry. Just be patient because it'll be less than a week.


	22. A Hero's Heel

**Irileth POV:**

My old friend stands before me and raises her arms in a challenge. Slowly, she struts forward through the trees. A large grin splits her face and she shakes her head. I fall into a battle position. The Khajiit stops and drops her arms.

"So, you've finally caught me.". I sheathe my sword and sigh.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this.". The woman crosses her arms, leans against a tree, and smiles.

"Who says it has to?". I groan and shake my head.

"I gave you a chance to run. Now you've proven yourself a menace.". She scoffs.

"How?". I roll my eyes.

"Odahviing has been spotted _multiple_ times, you _slaughtered_ a caravan, and you're traveling with one of your daughters.". The Dovahkiin suddenly snarls and flattens her ears.

"I'll have you know I'm trying to rebuild my relationship with her!". I pause.

"You? You're trying to change?". The woman nods. Something in my chest aches. _Give her one more chance. Send her back to her parents to begin redeeming herself._ I take a deep breath and step forward.

"That's a nice thought, but you and I both know I can't let you leave.". A cocky smile splits her face. The giant woman slides down onto one knee before me. My insides hurt as she mimics the position she was in three years ago. This time she places both of her hands over her heart and begs.

"One more chance. Please. I'll do whatever you want me to do. For real this time.". My heart hurts even more. I have to put an end to this. I pull my blade out and thrust it into her. The pelts that are draped on her shoulder split and blood begins to seep from the wound. The woman's face twists in rage and she leaps at me. I bring my sword up and use it as a terrible shield. The woman's claws bang against it once. Twice. Then, my guard is broken and the Khajiit leaps like a wild Saber Cat.

I reach for the one thing I know might stop her. I lift my drinking horn between us. The woman slams into me and forces both of us to the ground. Her tremendous claws shred the earth beside me and her teeth begin descending for my neck. I do what I have to do and shove the horn lengthwise into her mouth.

Her fangs scratch the bone, but can't shatter it. The woman lets a low growl escape her as she opens her closed eyes. Awkwardly, she turns her head and rolls her eye to see what I've shoved in her mouth. The Dovahkiin's eyes widen, her ears flatten, and she looks at me. I can see a thin film of wetness coat her eyes as she struggles to speak past the horn.

"You kept it.". I nod and feel my chest ache again.

I know she's talking about both the horn and the ring on the end. The same one I hammered out three and a half years ago. The Khajiit's jaws slacken and I realize now's my chance. I gather my feet under her soft stomach and kick as hard as I can. My blow would send another woman flying.

Unfortunately, the Khajiit is heavy enough I barely manage to heave her off of me. The Dovahkiin grunts as she struggles to get up. By the time she's up I've already stood up and gotten my blade out. The unarmed woman looks at me and growls in a challenge. I prepare to fight her, but instead she turns and flees. Inwardly, I groan.

It figures the Dovahkiin would have a change of heart after seeing I kept my ring. I sheathe my weapon and begin jogging after her. Thankfully, the woman can't get very far. A steep cliff is blocking her escape. The Dovahkiin curses and turns to flee again, but by then I've appeared from the woods. I take a step forward as my former lover tries to talk her way out of the situation.

"I'll change, I swear! I'll go to my parents and begin atoning for my sins!". I shake my head and take another step forward.

"I know you well enough by now to know you're just saying that in order to stay alive!". The woman begins panicking and takes another step backwards.

That's when I see the rock beneath her foot begin breaking. I suck in a deep breath of air and charge her. Her other foot goes back and the rock beneath her shatters when I'm in front of her. The confused woman begins flailing her arms and attempting to take a step forward.

Briefly, her foot brushes against solid ground before she begins her descent. _I shouldn't help her. I should just stand back and allow her to go tumbling to her death_. I reach out and grab onto the hundreds of bones that make up her necklaces. A grin splits the woman's face.

A _snap_ from her necklaces erases her smile. The Dovahkiin howls in terror as she disappears down the cliff. Her screams are quickly cut off as _cracks_ and _thuds_ ring throughout the night. _I should leave. I should either ignore the body, or allow her to die down there_.

I begin carefully climbing down the cliff. Each time I come across a spot of blood I cringe and begin descending faster. I can only pray that the stains weren't made with the Khajiit's skull.

I finally reach the end of the cliff after a few minutes of climbing, so the descent would have only been a few seconds for the Dovahkiin. I'll have to hope that those few seconds weren't enough to kill. My breath catches as I find the woman at the bottom of the cliff. She's motionless, and blood is pooling around her.

I slide to my knees and force her onto her back. Deep cuts on her side are bleeding, but a loud groan tells me she's alive. _I should kill her and end all of this_. Instead, I begin trying to put her necklaces back on her. I'm attempting to retie them when I find one that's different than the others.

A thin piece of twine (different than the thick ropes of sinew that make up the other necklaces) catches my attention. I gently pull the twine string away from the other necklaces. No bones are on the string; instead, a single iron ring is dangling from the twine. With shaking hands, I reach down and grab my drinking horn.

Sure enough, the two rings are identical. A matching set I hammered out to show my love. They're ugly and can easily been broken, but the Khajiit still accepted the ring without question. I slide the necklace back in with the others and tie all of them around her neck.

Finally, I feel my heart pounding away in my chest. _She kept my ring. After all these years and what I did_. I pull my drinking horn from my hip and place it to her lips.

The wounded woman allows the liquid into her mouth. Instantly, she gags and violently jerks awake. Her bleary eyes slowly focus on my face. My friend sucks in her breath, starts shuddering, and looks like she's about to cry.

I do what I've done so many times before. I shush her and begin speaking nonsense to her in a quiet voice. Slowly, she calms down and looks at me. I place my hand on her rough face and tell her what I already know.

"I'm not going to kill you.". A tremendous smile breaks her face. That's why it hurts even more to possibly dash her heart to bits.

"I can never love you like I use to, but I've given up my pursuit of you. I'll return to Whiterun and tell everyone that the 'dragon' was a stray Cliff Racer that carried a fugitive wizard. An odd tale, but not unbelievable. A crazed mage shooting fire as he rides a flying steed is hard to swallow; however, in Tamriel it's not impossible. Eventually, people will believe my lie. Even if it's just to sleep better at night with the knowledge that a dragon isn't flying around.". Her smile fell at first, but now it's back. She begins pushing herself up, but I place a hand on her wide chest and push her back down to the ground. She looks shocked, but I tell her what I need.

"You swore to me when you were about to die that you'd return to your parents, beg their forgiveness, and begin redeeming yourself. I want you to hold yourself to that promise. Even though you aren't about to die.". She looks repulsed. Reluctantly, she nods and groans. I help her up into a sitting position and sit beside her as I tell her my plan.

"I'll ride to Solitude and beg Elisif for an audience at a secret location. Then, I'll hide at our old meeting spot until you arrive. _With your parents blessing and banner_.". She grunts and pouts, but nods. I keep going.

"When you arrive I'll take you to Elisif. She's always been fond of you, so begging for forgiveness and erasing your bounty should work. I'm certain she'll want you to pass some test or do something. However, I'm also sure you can do it. When that's done, you'll have a 'safe' hold to hide out in.". She fills in the rest of my plan.

"Then, you want me to go from hold to hold and do the same. Slowly, erasing my bounty and earning the good graces of the Jarls.". I nod and finish.

"Elisif considered you a close friend and she's the queen, so that's why we're starting with her. I'd suggest going from the easiest hold to the hardest.". She nods and agrees.

"Solitude first, everywhere else in an appropriate order, and Whiterun last.". She looks upset, but nods and relents.

"I'll do it, but don't expect to see me anytime soon. My parents are probably still pissed at me.". I shake my head and try to cheer her up.

"When I told them you died they commanded their holdings to mourn for an entire week while they stood vigil, and I haven't seen your father remove his black armor since that day. Honestly, I think they always expected you to come back to them.". She stands and sighs.

"Then, I became the damned Dovahkiin and carried on a family tradition of 'become famous and never look back'.". I stand and pat her back as she silently remembers her ancestors that are written down in every history book since the Nerevar defeated Dagoth. The Dovahkiin sucks me up into a hug and whispers into my ear.

"I'll do as you wish. I'm sorry that things are the way they are. I wish you could travel with me again.". She releases me and looks towards the sky. "

 _OD AH VIING_!". Her shout rings through the air. I stand beside her and wait for her friend to return. I take the time to talk to her.

"Are you going with anyone besides your daughter?". She nods.

"A member of the Companions,Ria, is coming with me.". I nod as things begin to make sense. Odahviing lands atop the cliff and roars to try to find where his friend is. I slap the Dovahkiin on the back, turn, and begin walking away to find a way back to my horse. As I go, I call over my shoulder some final words of advice.

"You better tell Ria who you are before you go.". Her laughter is her answer.

* * *

 **Note: I managed to have access to a computer for a few hours and had some free time, so I typed this out. Sorry if it's not the best. It's just terrible using this computer. Anyway, this is still going to be the only chapter for a while. Sorry. Again.**


	23. Past Dames

**Ria POV:**

Odahviing twirls around and nearly bathes the Dovahkiin in fire. He sees her at the last moment and manages to suck his flames back into his mouth. The Khajiit laughs and raises her arms out wide. I feel myself shaking in relief, and the woman's daughter vaults off of Odahviing to go hug her mother. The older Khajiit laughs and begins trying to wrestle with her child. Quickly, the two turn into a mass of wrestling fur. I slowly slide my way off of Odahviing, but I only walk up to his head. I put my hand on his face and stroke. The beast rumbles and speaks.

"Something's changed.". I nod. Soon enough, the Dovahkiin releases her daughter and walks over to us. All of us surround her as she tells us what happened.

"Irileth and I had a little talk.". Odahviing interrupts.

"You're bleeding.". She nods.

"Irileth and I had a little talk.". She looks at Odahviing.

"You unpacked?". I nod and explain what we did.

"We returned to our mountain camp and unpacked everything again.". She frowns and talks to her child.

"Go back and get everything packed again.". Before anyone can argue she explains.

"We need to go to my parents.". The younger Khajiit and Odahviing both fall silent. Then, the bandit climbs atop Odahviing and motions for me to join her. I'm about to follow, but the Dovahkiin clears her throat and we all turn to her.

"I need to speak with Ria.". Odahviing doesn't hesitate as he flees. They're barely gone before the Khajiit sits down and motions for me to do the same. I sit beside my friend and wait for her to talk. I've come to enjoy being around her, and the thought of her death had me screaming her name in a panic long after Odahviing flew away from her. Now that she's alive I'm starting to realize how close I am to her. How much closer I want to be.

I want to know her dreams, her past, and her plans for the future. That's why I give her my rapt attention as she digs around in her robes. The Dovahkiin pulls out three leather water-proof tubes. She struggles to open them with her bad hand, so I reach over and help. Her warm hand briefly brushes against mine and a shiver races up my spine.

I ignore the sensation and decide to continue helping her. I pop open one of the tubes and hand it to her. The woman looks inside, nods, and slides out a thick piece of parchment. The Khajiit lays the parchment out and I see the picture on it.

A gigantic Khajiit with red and white fur is towering over a pile of Dunmer with a bloody spear in her hands. A black spot over her eyes confirms she's related to the Dovahkiin, but her blue eyes are a major difference. I ignore her looks and focus on what she's wearing and her spear. Chains dangle around her naked form while a Daedric spear is her favored weapon. I whisper the naked Khajiit's title while looking at the shackles on her wrists and ankles.

"The Nerevarine.".The Dovahkiin adds to her title.

"She's my great-great-great-and so on grandmother. Honestly, she can probably be considered an 'ancestor' at this point.". One of my friend's black claws gently traces itself across her ancestor's face.

"She was a slave when she was brought to Morrowind. The first thing she did with her freedom was kill a Dunmer. It only got worse from there. Any Dunmer or Argonian to be caught alone with her was killed. The Dunmer for their crime of being slavers (even if they weren't) and the Argonians because she just really hated Argonians. Overall, she hated almost everyone. Especially Dunmer. Well, almost all Dunmer. She had a fetish for the guards in that shell armor. She'd relentlessly hit on them.". I look at the pile of bodies at the Nerevarine's feet and try to imagine her having sex with a Dunmer. The Dovahkiin unknowingly answers my unspoken observation.

"She'd smack them on their ass, whistle at them, and make lewd suggestions at any guard who passed her. Shockingly, that drove almost everyone away from her.". I try to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Why tell me this?". She keeps stroking her ancestors face as she explains why.

"To tell you what kind of woman she was. A murderer, racist, and probably a rapist.". She grimaces.

"If twenty or more Dunmer guards can be believed, then definitely a rapist. Just one who was able to throw enough gold at the charges until someone up top managed to forget about it.". She shakes her head.

"Anyway, after she saved Morrowind the Dunmer noticed a tremendous problem. The Nerevarine hated them. She only killed Dagoth Ur because he was a Dunmer. She would have gladly let Morrowind burn for all she cared. So, the Dunmer decided to distract her. They gave her a royal title, some land, and an extremely small 'castle' filled with a skeleton staff.". I question.

"Did it work?". The Dovahkiin nods and shakes her head at the same time.

"She demanded a tribute of a Dunmer servant once every month, wore clothes made of only Argonian skin, and had young Dunmer boys put on a guard's uniform before she raped them.". I think I feel vomit forming in the back of my throat.

"That's horrid!". She nods.

"But it somewhat worked. She stopped prowling the land to kill people, stopped caring about slavery, and hardly left her holdings. Eventually, it was said she sailed for Akavir.". I fill in the blank.

"She didn't?". The Dovahkiin nods.

"My family knows she went to Skyrim, Black Marsh, and the Summerset Isles purely to rape, fight, and drink. Some mercenary had the decency to put her down like a mad dog when he found her fucking the dead body of a Dunmer boy she killed.". She takes her hand away from the vile excuse of a woman.

"My family buried her in a tomb with a beautiful statue of her over it, paid the mercenary for his good deed, and never spoke of her again. However, she did one thing before she died. Briefly, she returned to her family. She fucked her husband, beat her daughter, and took her granddaughter from her crib. My family said the Nerevarine cradled her granddaughter, rested her head against her descendant's, and whispered 'She is destined for greatness.'. Then, she returned her granddaughter to her crib, pissed her pants, and passed out. Nobody thought anything about it until the granddaughter grew up.". She hands me another one of the tubes.

I pop it open and hand her the next parchment. This picture is of another Khajiit. She looks exactly like the Nerevarine, but slightly smaller. This Khajiit is wearing undergarments, multiple pieces of jewelry, and has a tiny dagger as her weapon. She's fighting off hordes of Daedra with Martin Septim while riding a unicorn. I look at the tiny Khajiit and whisper her title.

"The Hero of Kvatch.". The Dovahkiin nods.

"The Nerevarine's granddaughter. She had a heart of gold when she was first released from prison, but her morals and ethics slowly decayed over time after Martin Septim died.". I nod and offer the Khajiit some comfort.

"A sad tale to hear. The two best of friends being separated by death.". She nods in agreement.

"At least she had a reason for turning bad instead of 'It's fun and I want to.'". She sighs before continuing.

"She stopped Dagon, led the Fighter's Guild, and ran the Mage's Guild. Then, Martin died. The Council rewarded her with a large chunk of land, a decent-sized castle, and a large crew of servants to care for her; however, it still wasn't enough. She began drinking and no longer cared for others. My family knows she took over the Thieves Guild, ruled the Dark Brotherhood, and would start worshipping Sithis. Eventually, a murderous spree haunted her legacy.". She takes a breath before speaking again.

"The guards would find her inside the Temple of the One. She was drunk and sobbing on top of the stone dragon's foot. She rubbed Martin's foot to receive his blessing one last time, finished her drink, and gutted herself in front of the guards. She didn't leave any prophecy before her death, but there's still a reminder of her.". Another brief pause.

"Her daughter went to visit the statue where her mother died, and when she touched the foot she received a blessing. Not nearly as strong as the one her mother got, but something. After that, every daughter born was brought to the temple. Ones who received no blessing or an extremely minor one were in for an average life; those who got a somewhat strong blessing that wasn't at full power were due to be somewhat famous; and those who received the full blessing were due to shake the pillars of Tamriel. Only one daughter ever got the full blessing. Me.". I ask a tiny question.

"Why only daughters?". She offers me a small, sad smile.

"The only time my line gives birth to males is if they're bastards who're unable to hold the seat.". She hands me the last tube. I pop it open and place it on the ground. The Dovahkiin is before me. Her Daedric armor and Dragonbone Hammer make her a fearsome sight. She's standing atop a mountain surrounded by dragons. I say her title.

"Dovahkiin.". She launches into her story.

"I was never good. I fought Alduin because I liked fighting and needed an excuse to stay away from my family. The Nerevarine left for her 'exploration of Akavir', the Hero of Kvatch left to mourn for Martin, and I left to kill Dragons. None of us ever looked back. I did good deeds all around and joined many heroic factions, but I never looked back at my family. I left my husband, children, and heir all behind me. All I ever did for my family was give them my holdings to use. Now they're living in a gigantic swatch of land, have a tiny town to themselves, and have a castle worthy of a Jarl. There's more to my past, but those stories can wait for later.". I lean over and cup her face in my hands. Slowly, I force her to meet my eyes.

"You gave your family everything they could ever want. And, I think you're looking back now. You're traveling with one of your daughters. You've also stopped drinking, haven't murdered or raped, and you haven't had casual sex in years.". She smiles a little, but tries to ruin the moment with a joke.

"Yeah. It's been to long since I've had a good, hard fucking from anyone.". I lightly slap her and keep going.

"The Nerevarine needed to be put down like a wild dog because she was too far beyond redemption and the Hero didn't want to be redeemed, but you're different. You fought for a worthy cause, aren't too far gone for redemption, and want to redeem yourself. You can do what the others can't. You can become a hero again and return to your family". She smiles, closes her eyes, and presses her forehead against mine. I close my own eyes and rest my nose against hers.

My heartbeat picks up at her closeness and I feel more tingles running up and down my spine. I allow the moment to linger for as long as the Khajiit wants. Finally, she begins wrapping up the pictures of her ancestors and her in the tubes. I stand and ask a question.

"Were any of your daughters ever brought to Martin's statue?". She shakes her head as she likewise stands and joins me.

"No. I was disowned by then, so they weren't considered 'mine'. In fact, I don't think we have a heir anymore. My sister sure as oblivion doesn't want to get married, have sex, or raise a child. And, my cousin's too mentally handicapped to do anything like that.". I chew on that information as she turns her head upwards.

" _OD AH VIING_!". I'm still chewing when Odahviing arrives and we leave the trees.

* * *

 **Note: Another small chapter. The next chapter may or may not be delayed.**


	24. Shadows of the Past

**Dovahkiin POV:  
**

Odahviing carefully hides himself in clouds and shadows as he flies back to my birthplace. With each beat of his wings I feel my heart tightening in my chest. I haven't seen my parents in twenty years. My last interaction with them was a letter. All it said was that I had a huge castle I didn't want and that they'd better move in before bandits did. They wrote me a thank you note and begged me to visit them. I used their letter to smoke tobacco.

My last physical interaction with them was running away as fast as I possibly could while they rode after me on horseback. Clearly, we don't have the strongest relationship. I can only pray to Namira that our relationship will strengthen because of my return. As I fly I examine myself using one of Odahviing's scales. I frown and reach backwards to tap Adharanji on the leg. My daughter (who has her arms wrapped around me) leans forward. I scream to her over the wind.

"Hand me some soap and a wineskin!". My daughter does and I thank her. As I prepare the soap I try to imagine a bonding experience I can do with Adharanji. My mother taught me how to read and write when I was a child, so I suppose I can do the same for my daughter. I never gave her an education when she was younger, and I doubt those bandits she roamed with taught her anything educational.

I try to mentally make a list of stores where I can buy children's books as I scrub my face clean of blood and gore. My mother and father were aware of my affinity for Namira, but they never saw me practice her teachings. They've always believed in freedom of religion, so they probably wouldn't mind; however, I don't want our first meeting in twenty years to be knocked off track by blood covering my face. Once I'm clean I return the supplies to my child, then turn my attention to my wrist.

I don't have a glove or rag, so there's nothing I can do for it. I shudder at the thought of my parents seeing my crippled limb, but I know hiding it from them wouldn't do any good. I go a rundown of everything to make sure I'm clean. Then, a terrifying though hits me. They've never seen Adharanji. When I ran away from home I looked like a tick about to burst because I was so pregnant, but neither my father nor my mother ever saw the child. I once again scream over the wind to my daughter.

"Do you realize the people you're meeting are your grandparents?". I feel her nod against my back. Then, she screams.

"Am I going to see them?". I nod.

"Why wouldn't you?". A brief pause in conversation.

"I didn't think you'd want me to meet them. I figured you'd hide me away until you have their blessing for your quest.". I curl my arm and reach my hand back over my shoulder as an offering. I can't feel it, but when my arm's jerked back I assume my daughter's taken my dead hand in her live one. I scream back to her.

"I'd love for you to meet them! They ARE your grandparents, after all. It's not your fault you never got to see them.". I decide to tell her something to try to get her a little emotionally connected to her grandparents.

"Your grandfather use to sing lullabies against my stomach when I was pregnant and he knitted you ten different outfits. And, your grandmother built you a nursery and got you a kitten as a pet. Both of them would smile the brightest smiles whenever they felt you kicking.". I hesitate, but tell her the next part.

"When they were chasing me and trying to catch me, they called after me and begged me to come back for your sake. They promised your father and I could leave peacefully as soon as I gave birth. They just wanted to make sure their granddaughter grew up to be happy and healthy.". Adharanji shakes her head.

"And now I'm a bandit.". I correct her.

"You WERE a bandit. You don't have to be anymore. They don't have to know about anything you've ever done.". My daughter asks a single question.

"Will they still love me?". My chest tightens ever more and I feel a stinging sensation behind my eyes. I try to tighten my hand, but my arm just twitches. My daughter gets the general idea because she taps our joined hands on my shoulder.

"They'll love you as much as I love you.". Odahviing is slowly descending now, so we don't need to scream as loudly to one another. Adharanji whispers to me.

"You love me?". I nod.

"You knew that.". I feel her shrug.

"Yeah, but I thought you were just saying it. You know, trying to get me to come with you.". I shake my head.

"I loved you from the moment I realize I was pregnant. It just took me years to realize that I don't need to run away from love.". I briefly glance over my shoulder and see both my daughter and Ria smiling at me. I make a mental note that Ria heard all of that, then turn my attention back to Odahviing. My parents' 'capital' (the ONLY town in their holdings) is quite a ways away from where my scaly friend lands. I hop off of him with my companions, and we all quickly untie him. The supplies are set down in one area, the horses are tied to the supplies, and the junk is shoved in another pile. My dog begins kicking around in my shirt. I scratch the dog's ears and allow him to jump out and join us. However, he's quickly disappointed. I point towards our stuff and tell him a simple command.

"Protect!". He whimpers, but begins patrolling around our items. I pat my daughter of the back.

"Thanks for bringing him. I doubt the pup would have survived on his own.". The husky gets scared of one of the horses and starts barking at it. My daughter agrees.

"Probably not.". Suddenly, my child turns to me with a determined look on her face. I can't even ask 'what' before she's pulled me into a crushing embrace. A few years ago I would have pushed her away. Now I wrap my own arms around her and squeeze while my eyes close. For a few minutes we just stand there. Then, we mutually break away and begin walking towards my home. However, I notice Odahviing isn't coming with us. The dragon is lying down on the ground a few feet away from our stuff. I wave at him to come over. My friend slithers over and cocks his head.

"Geh?". _Yes?_

"Los hi ni bo?". _You not coming?_

"Hi laan zu'u?". _You want me?_

"Geh! Losei dii fahdon!". _Yes! You're my friend!_

"Zu'u lost ni sov tiid voth hi fah Ria bo.". _I have not spent time with you since Ria arrived_.

"Ful? Daar fah Ria los Ria! Hi los mulhaan dii pruzaan fahdon!". _So? That's because Ria is Ria! You're still my best friend!_ The dragon smiles and pushes his nose into my abdomen. I know I haven't been spending as much time with Odahviing, but that was mostly because of the fact he couldn't go where I was going. I make a mental note to spend some one-on-one time with him later.

I hug my friend's face for a few seconds, then begin leading the march to my town. Unfortunately, Odahviing makes us extremely easy to spot. The town isn't thrown into a panic, but the gates are barred. I sigh and motion for Odahviing to help us out. My friend drapes himself over the low walls (they're even lower than Riverwood's walls) with his tail on our side and his head on the other side. Quickly, I scale up his tail, over his body, and down his neck. He doesn't take too kindly to the way I use his head as a kickboard to bounce off into the air, but he doesn't correct me. All he does is send out a puff of warm air that causes me to land on my ass instead of my feet.

Odahviing lets out a small chuckle while Adharanji and Ria climb down. Odahviing peels himself off of the wall and joins us fully inside the town. Everyone is locked in their homes or stores, but I still take in the scenery as I walk through the town that once could have been mine. It's maybe the size of Riverwood, but it's not set up the same. A slow moving creek in the center of town has homes built on either side. The smith and stores are shoved neared the beginning of the town near the river. Everything else (less important homes, stores, and buildings) are in a circle along the river. The barracks and jail are near the castle on the opposite side of the town's entrance.

Overall, the town is barely large enough to be self-sufficient. And, it has a simplistic design that hints it was built rather hastily. I shake my head as I pass The Drunken Dragon Inn(is that a reference to me?), Whisker's Smithy (the smithy's namesake is basking in the sun with a mouse between his jaws), and Alduin's Doom (the store has mostly weapons on display). Nobody bothers greeting us or doing anything as they cower in their homes. Whiskers the cat, a sleeping dog, and a wandering cow are our only visitors. I look up towards the castle and shudder. This town was built on the ruins of where I was born.

My family tried establishing ourselves here years ago, but a tremendous fire burned everything to the ground after I ran away. My family had to move back to our holdings in Cyrodill. Then, I was given a town in my honor. I demanded it be built over the ruins. Every building was made from scratch. That is, besides the castle. The burned stone looks like it's been under siege by giants and could collapse at any moment. Shaky towers climb the sky like witch's fingers, large heaps of stone that are called 'walls' remind me of slumped shoulders, and the entire thing has large chunks of stone flesh out of it. The burn marks that run all along it add the final touch to give the keep a 'dying slowly' look.

I bow my head to the castle. Odahviing, Ria, and Adharanji do the same. I feel as if I'm paying penance to an angry god. The keep ignores our prayers and continues to sit like a leech upon the town. Then, we begin doing our own things. Ria begins petting Whiskers, Adharanji starts to steal a warhammer from Alduin's Bane (although she puts it back when she sees me glaring at her), and Odahviing shoves his head into the smithy's shop. I feel like I'm herding cats, so I whistle to get everyone back over to me. Instantly, they're all asking questions.

"Can I have your warhammer?".

"Can I have this cat?".

"Do you think the smith could make me some armor for my stomach?". I sigh and answer them all.

"I don't have it. Irileth does.".

"No, it belongs to someone else.".

"Maybe. If my parent's like me again, then I don't see why he couldn't.". Adharanji sighs, Ria drops the cat (who runs back to his basking spot), and Odahviing hums in content. I keep looking at the castle. My home. Where my mother, aunt, cousin, sister, and father are all dwelling right now. Maybe they're having lunch and talking about their activities for the day. Maybe a courier has informed them of my arrival and they're rushing to meet me. Maybe they saw my arrival and hurried back to the keep to pretend like they didn't see me. I sigh and begin walking. I'll never know until I get there.


	25. Author's Apology

**Note: I'd like to apologize for not tacking this on to the last chapter, but I forgot. I'll be gone for about a week and a half or two and unable/unwilling to spend any time on the internet. If I manage to get a single chapter out, then it's for some random reason. I'm sorry and I'll be back soon.**


	26. Stones of the Past

The tremendous black iron gate is open when we reach it. My feet, however, fail me when I reach the threshold into the courtyard. Adharanji pats my back, Ria squeezes my right hand (the one I can feel), and Odahviing allows his warm, comforting breath the wash over me. I take a deep breath and force myself into the courtyard. The first sight I see takes my breath away. Once, there was a statue in the courtyard that was destroyed when I was a child. The statue was of the Hero of Kvatch riding her unicorn into battle. When I was ten a novice thief tried to steal the unicorn's horn when his friends dared him to. He broke off the horn, but the entire statue crumpled and the entire castle was awoken by the clatter.

The poor thief was caught in the middle of the courtyard with his hammer in one hand and the stone horn in the other. My father went into a rage, then had the thief whipped and flogged before being locked in the stocks for a month. However, now there's another statue in the place where my ancestor once stood in her eternal stone glory. Paarthurnax's wings are outstretched in flight and his head is turned upwards with his jaws stretched wide. I see a nozzle in the dragon's mouth and burn marks on his fangs. Clearly, liquid fire is poured out occasionally to make it look like my deceased friend is still breathing his fiery attack.

I step closer and see a tiny figure on Paarthurnax's neck. My daedric armor is made of real ebony and my dragonbone warhammer looks like it's made of ivory. One of my hands is laying on my friend's neck while the other is holding my weapon up for a deadly attack. Paarthurnax is the size of a horse, so I'm the size of a figurine. Silently, I reach my good hand out and rest it against the last remaining trace of my old friend. Ria, Adharanji, and Odahviing silently gather around me. For a second silence hangs. Then, my only remaining dragon companion pops opens his jaws and bathes the statue in flames. For a brief second the statue seems to come to life.

Shadows flow and cause fine features to reveal themselves; the fire adds a brief flare of color to wash over each of the figures; and the movement of Odahviing's breath makes it appear as if Paarthrunax is yanking his wings back in order to get a more powerful takeoff. Then, the flames die and my (slightly hotter) hand is still resting on a pale shadow of the glory Paarthrunax and I once had. My heart aches and my eyes feel wetter as I turn from the statue and look at the rest of the courtyard. Withered trees surround the courtyard's edges, but that's it. I sigh and begin walking towards the entrance into what was once my home. Thankfully, the halls are tall and wide enough that for once Odahviing can join us.

I make it into the first hallway and look at it. Candles line the hallway along with gigantic hanging portraits of me and the Hero of Kvatch (a single picture of the Nerevarine is near the beginning, but then she disappears); thick wooden tables are laden down with weapons and armors from my ancestors (the Nerevarine included) along with priceless relics we've plundered or stolen (small stone hounds at the end of each table are enchanted to attack any thiefs); and a rug beneath my feet shows the story of the Nerevarine (hence her missing from the walls). My heart aches again as I realize my parents haven't erased me from our history.

Suddenly, the sound of an armored pair of feet rushing down the hall causes me to freeze. Stone steps deeper into the castle are at the end of the hall, and my father comes running down them like someone's lit his tail on fire. Then, he halts dead in his tracks when he sees me. I feel my insides twist in on themselves as I look at one of the parents I ran away from all of those years ago. His once black fur has gone completely grey with large portions of white streaks completely throughout it; his sharp blue eyes are now slightly clouded with age; his claws were once tremendous, but are now trimmed and shortened to where I almost can't see them; and he's now the same height as me (although that's my fault for growing).

My father is clad is his black iron armor set excluding the helm. The last time he wore that armor was when his brother died. So, what Irileth said was true. My father's been in mourning since he thought I died. I'm the first one to open my arms, but my dad's the first one to move. He charges like a bull in battle and slams into me hard enough to almost knock me off of my feet. I somehow manage to stand firm and wrestle my sire into a hug. As we embrace I try to think about how old he is.

He was roughly thirty when I was born and I'm about forty, so he's close (or even possibly past) the age of seventy. I wasted half of my life running from him, and now I've returned when he's an old man. I allow the embrace to continue, but eventually I have to pull back. His eyes meet mine and we stand in silence with our arms still locked together.

"Dad. You have five grandchildren.". I realize his eyes aren't cloudy because of age, but because of the tears filling them. My father lets out a loud moan and shoves his face into the crook of my neck. I allow him to sob for a few seconds, then pull back. Finally, I motion Adharanji forward while Ria and Odahviing stay a small distance away. My daughter slowly and cautiously comes to stand by me. Suddenly, I realize how powerful this will be for my father. He's meeting his adult granddaughter for the first time, and she looks exactly like I did at that age.

My dad finally releases me, but it's only to trap his granddaughter into an even tighter hug. My child freezes for a moment before lightly putting her arms around her grandfather. Adharanji looks over at me with her ears flattened back and her eyes wider than I've ever seen them. I offer her a smile and she cautiously smiles back. Hopefully, one day she'll be able to accept the affection everyone has for her. It takes a few more minutes of sobbing, hugging, and whispering affections to one another before we're done. Finally, I have time to speak.

"Where's mom?". My dad motions up the stairs.

"She's ill at the moment and bedridden, so I'm giving her a few hours of rest. There'll be time to meet her later.". I nod. My mother has a joint disease that makes them swell and cause her great pain. Some days she'll be able to do everything like a normal person. Other days she'll have to lay in bed and do nothing because of how unbearable it is to even more a single finger. There are a thousand potions to help, but nothing to cure. I push my ailing mother to the side of my mind, then move to introduce Ria and Odahviing. My father deeply bows to Odahviing.

"I'd like to personally thank you for keeping my daughter alive and relatively well.". I see his eyes dart to my crippled limb. He doesn't say anything, but I can practically feel the pity radiating off of him.

My father also notices Odahviing's wounded stomach.

"If you'll allow it, then I'd gladly have our finest smiths craft some armor for you.". Odahviing lets out a deep growl of happiness and nods his head. Then, my father turns and offers a slight bow to Ria before offering his hand. Ria reaches out and shakes his hand with all of the strength she possesses. My dad laughs before asking.

"Who're you? A friend of my daughters who's come to help her reclaim her birthright?". Ria shakes her head.

"I only met her a little bit ago, but I like to think we're good friends.". She looks at me and I nod in confirmation. She's a fine woman and I'm glad to call her my friend. _You also wouldn't mind her being something more_. Eh, I wouldn't mind anyone being something more. I'm about as difficult to woo as a free whore. _That's because I am a free whore_. I inwardly chuckle at myself for some reason and watch a servant zoom past me and tap my father on his shoulder. The thin elf whispers something to my dad, then charges away. My dad looks pained and speaks to us all.

"I have to go and attend to some emergency matters of the hold. Please, make yourselves at home and explore. I'll fetch all of you for dinner, then spend some time with you afterwards.". My dad offers all of us (even Odahviing and Ria) hugs before jogging back up the stairs.

Instantly, Odahviing is turning back towards the courtyard. I begin trying to jog with him, but the red beast shakes his head and motions for me to stop following him.

"We can spend time together later, but now I need to go get myself fitted for armor.". I sigh and watch him go. I can't even turn around before Adharanji is speeding off with only a single blown kiss over her shoulder as a 'goodbye'. I groan and turn to see Ria smiling and waving at me. I smile back and walk over to her. She's the first to speak.

"Mind if I tag along with whatever you're doing?". I nod, but warn her.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do.". Ria sniffs and cringes.

"Maybe bathe.". I groan and throw my head back.

"I washed my face on the way here!". Ria questions me.

"What other places have you been rubbing your food on though?". I sigh and nod to show her she's right. Ria punches my shoulder and tries to cheer me up.

"Come on, it's not so bad. You can have your own private bath and I'll wait outside and talk with you.". I shrug and don't think anything of it. She's taken a bath with me before, so just having idle conversation during a private one doesn't seem any different. I walk up the steps, get off at the second floor, and walk a little ways down the hallway to the left. The third door on the right leads to multiple tubs sunk into the ground with curtains to draw around them.

I shed my armor (cringing at the sticky and red short fur beneath) before climbing into the water. I sigh as filth already begins leaving me. I'm tempted to draw the curtain for privacy, but I don't want to risk alienating Ria. So, I let it remain open. Ria sits beside the bath, then pulls out her sword and begins polishing it with a rag from her pocket. Suddenly, she says something.

"So, those tattoos were because of your lineage?". I instantly realize what she's talking about and nod before telling her the full story.

"Every child born will have the Unicorn of the Hero of Kvatch on their left. It was originally the serpent of the Nerevarine, but it was replaced when a more suitable woman became prominent in our bloodline. Our right side is our father's symbol. My father married into the family, so he doesn't have any tattoos. He could have, but he didn't have to and decided not to. My mother has the unicorn and a dog from her father's house. Obviously, my father's house is a bull. Hence the bull and unicorn on my ass. None of my true daughters have the tattoo because they were born outside the hold, and my bastard was a bastard. I suppose all of my daughters could get tattoos if they returned.". Ria stands and begins practicing with her sword.

"That's actually really neat. I didn't expect that sort of-". She's talking and swinging her arm when she falls into the tub.

* * *

 **Note: Thank you all for your patience. Expect the average 'two day' update time.**


	27. Legendary Problems

**Adharanji POV:**

I struggle through the abandon streets of the city with the last of our supplies in my arms. My mother's dog is running around me and making sure I can never trust my footing. As I walk through the city I see a shaking Bosmer taking measurements of Odahviing's chest. I chuckle in the back of my throat before continuing to the castle where my grandparents live. My chest tightens once again at the mention of grandparents. _Looks like my mother's serious about wanting to make up for my shitty life. I just hope she doesn't get distracted or bored and push me to the side_. I drop off the last of our items in the courtyard and watch scuttling servants begin carting them away.

I'm not sure what they're doing, but it's really not my problem at this point. I whistle to get the dog to follow me, then return to the outskirts of the city. The ten horses are still standing there and grazing. I examine the wounded one and quickly decide he's going to be find. With the reassurance that they're all going to live, I go and swiftly tie them all together in a long chain. The animals whinny and snort when I begin leading them away; however, they know their place and ultimately follow me. The city is still empty and my mother's dog helps me speed up the train of horses, so we reach the stables within a few minutes.

My back and knees are aching from the amount of work I've already done. Briefly, I consider leaving the horses for someone else to deal with. Then, my horse (the only one big enough to bear either me or my mother) begins yanking on his harness at the back of the line. _Some squire or urchin isn't going to be able to control him_. I tie the lead horse, then return to the back of the line and untie the last horse. I'm leading her into the stable when I see someone's already with me.

My grandfather is digging around in a large box. A hole in the floor beside him and some strewn planks make me realize he's pulled the box from underneath the stable. Well, color me curious. I whistle and cause the larger Khajiit to jerk up and look at me with wide eyes. Instantly, he calms down. Then, he smiles and motions me over. I open a stable door and allow the horse to go in before closing it and joining my grandfather. Inside the box I see a mismatched collection of what appears to be random junk. The older man begins digging around in it as he explains.

"Items collected by the three heroes of our family. Things important enough to keep due to sentimentality or a purpose.". I tap the side of the box.

"How do you have anything from my mother?". He pushes aside a glowing orb before explaining.

"She constantly had couriers sending back trophies, junk, or weapons and armor she thought we needed to add to our collection.". Suddenly, his hands grasps what he was looking for and pulls it from the rest of the junk. The tremendous horn is scratched and has chipped red designs running along its entire length. My grandfather smiles and shows it to me while telling me what it is.

"Have you heard what your ancestor, the Hero of Kvatch, rode throughout her entire life?". I nod and he keeps going.

"This horn is from one of the guardians who protected the unicorn in its secret grove.". He pushes the horn into my hand.

"And I'd like you to do something for me. It's a gift for your mother, and it'll be a public show of power and our support for her.". I instantly nod for reasons outside of my comprehension. He smiles at me while he tells me what he desires.

"You can either take your mother with you, or do this alone. I'll mark a place on your map. Be warned, it's not in Skyrim and you'll need to cross the border into Cyrodill. The border's not far from here, but if a guard catches you they'll still arrest you.". I've illegally crossed borders at least tent times, but I keep that information for myself at the moment.

"Go to the area I've marked and blow the horn. Return with the loot. If you bring your mother you'll have a great warrior to assist you with anything that might attack you along the way.". I interrupt him.

"My mother's crippled.". Shockingly, he nods.

"I know that. She can't use one of her hands, but that doesn't matter. She could always wield her hammer with one hand. She just used the second one for stability.". I nod to pretend I knew that, but it's already clear I didn't. _So, she's just willing chosen to go feral. I'll need to talk to her about that later_.

"Or you could go alone. It'll be harder, but it'll surprise your mother.". I look down at the cracked, old horn in my hand. It probably won't even do anything anymore. Taking my mother would only be a waste of time and make her think I'm still a damned child. Oblivion, it's hardly worth going myself. If it wasn't for my grandfather, then I wouldn't even be going at all.

"I think I'll go alone and keep it a surprise.". He smiles and begins putting the box back underneath the floor. I put the horn in my back pocket and begin putting the horses up. Finally, all that's left is a borrowed one I'm going to use. I'd use my personal horse, but it's too dangerous and I don't want to lose him. I mount up (the horse screaming at my weight) as my grandpa walks over to me. My mom's dog is bounding around the horse. The older Khajiit grabs the hound and offers him to me. I inwardly groan, but put the dog in front of me and tie him to the saddle. Finally, my grandfather gives me some parting words.

"I'll cover for you until you return.". I nod and snap my steed's reins. I speed through the city and see Odahviing getting a leather strap tossed around his neck. The red dragon looks absolutely glowing with excitement. Considering his face is hard to read, I'd say he's over the moon if I can read that emotion from him. I smile as I ride out of the city.

* * *

My horse snorts and paws the ground as he examines the clearing. My mother's dog is standing beside me and oblivious. The dreary, dark area is the definition of suspicious. The gray earth is covered by a thick mist and a single, cracked and dead tree is the only thing standing. A few sparse chunks of black grass are trying to grow, but not succeeding in the slightest. The worst part, though, are the bones. Three huge minotaur skeletons are shattered and strewn about the clearing. I pat my horse on the side, hop off of him, and take the horn from my pack while the dog runs around me. I take a deep breath before giving it one long, low blow. Nothing.

I roll my eyes and turn to my horse. The sight I see stops my heart for a brief second. My horse is shaking and his eyes are rolling as he dies. The tremendous horn shoved through the side of his head is very clearly his death. What that now scarlet horn is attached to, however, is what almost killed me with fright. The unicorn is rippling with muscle and stands a few feet above my dead horse. The dog beside me lets out a growl. The unicorn's scarlet eye locks onto me and his nostrils flare. Instantly, I draw my blade and begin backing away. A sneer of disdain crosses his features as he _rips_ his horn out of my horse. The myth turns to me and lowers his head. Then, he kicks up a bunch of dirt with one of his hooves. I barely have time to howl a challenge before he's thundering towards me.

* * *

 **Ria POV:**

Loud, booming laughter continues to echo throughout the bathing chamber as I attempt to dry myself off. The warrior helped me out of the water, but once I was out I was fair game for laughing at. I finish drying myself and try to salvage my dignity.

"What were we talking about?". She shrugs and I try to start the conversation anew.

"Is there anything you want to do tonight before dinner?". She bites her lips and looks at the ceiling.

"When I was younger I use to go to the observatory and look at the stars. I think I'd like to do that again. Would you care to go with me?". I nod and stand, but a sharp tug to my back makes me realize my armor is going to mess itself up unless I fix it.

"That sounds wonderful. Please, excuse me. I need to go get out of my armor before it starts chaffing.". She nods in understanding and begins washing herself. I exit the room, then sigh when I realize I have no idea where my room is. Quickly, I decide to find a servant and ask them what to do. However, I've only walked a few feet when I meet someone. The Dovahkiin's daughter is covered in dirt, her face is swollen, and she has a black eye. I cringe in sympathy as we both stop to talk.

"What happened to you?". She shrugs and avoids the question.

"Have you talked to my mother?". I nod and explain it to her. She smirks and leans in.

"The observatory? Romantic. Maybe. So, here's what you're going to want to do.". She leans in even closer. I'm tempted to let her continue, but I realize we're in the middle of the hallway. Reluctantly, I pull back and tell the younger woman what I'm thinking.

"We need to take this somewhere private.". The woman shrugs before leading me through the hallways of the castle. She casually kicks open what appears to be a random door and steps inside. Quickly, I follow her. A double bed is pressed up against the back wall of the elaborate room. A dining set, clothing storage, random chests, mirrors, water basins, and anything else I can think of that makes up a 'home' is shoved into the cramped space. I fight my way to the back of the room and sit down on the bed with the Khajiit. I see two sets of luggage and realize this is where the two Khajiit will be sleeping. I'm forced to stop examining the luggage as Adharanji clears her throat and speaks.

"You like my mother.". I open my mouth, but the younger woman smirks and shakes her head to silence me.

"I can see it. Now, all I need to know is what you plan on doing.". I shake my head and feel my face burning with blood. The woman laughs and tries to keep asking.

"I mean, how far do you wanna go? Do you just wanna tell her, or do you wanna-". She shakes her hand in the air and gives me an odd look. I feel my face getting even hotter. Finally, I put an end to it.

"I just wanted to know what to talk to her about while we looked at the stars. I didn't want to do anything to her.". The Dovahkiin's daughter almost looks shocked for some reason.

"Alright. If you change your mind just slap her around a little.". My face goes back to being hot.

"Or pin her to the ground. I saw her fuck enough to know she likes it rough when she's with another woman.". I shake my head.

"No.". She shrugs.

"Too bad. She's a real slut.". I make an 'ahh' noise and shake my hands to shut her up. Finally, she smiles and leans in.

"Okay, so here's what you're going to do.".

* * *

 **Note: I thought this was posted two days ago. It didn't. Sorry, that was my fault.**


	28. Casual Seduction

The skin of milk swings in my right hand and the bag of sweets is swinging in my left hand as I rush up the stairs to the 'observatory'. From what I've been told the 'observatory' is actually just a nicely decorated rooftop where people can relax. Adharanji promised to keep everyone else away while the Dovahkiin and I are there. I have no idea how she's going to do that or why she'd want to, but I'm not questioning it at this point. I've recently learned that it's just better to accept things at this point instead of wondering.

I'm exhausted and out of breath when I reach the top of the tower; however, I accomplished my goal and got here before the sweets cooled or the milk warmed. I take a brief second to catch my breath before pushing my way outside. A stiff breeze whips my hair around my head as I examine the tower. The entire floor is covered in plush chairs, lounging seats, and beds. Pillows and sewn into every square inch of the tower top while blankets are making a small canopy overhead.

The canopy only goes around the edges of the tower, so we still have a view of the sky. I kick off my shoes and begin wading through the sea of plush softness. I see my tremendous friend lounging on the floor and looking up at the sky. I put the baskets beside me and lie down beside the Khajiit. The Dovahkiin remains silent for a few moments.

"I'm glad you came.". I look up at the sky and return her greeting.

"I'm glad you allowed me to come.". I keep looking at the stars.

"When's dinner?". I feel her shrug beside me.

"I heard something about burnt roast from the servants, so expect a lot of delays.". I chuckle and have a little fun at her expense.

"I take it 'burnt' isn't bloody enough for you?". A small scoff passes her lips.

"I can still eat you.". I laugh and slowly fall silent. For a moment both of us just bask in one another's presence. Finally, I decide to try to use Adharanji's conversation advice.

"Do you like being home?". The Khajiit grunts.

"I need to see my mother after dinner. If she'll forgive me, then I'll be able to stomach this place. That's about as good as it'll get. There's a lot of old hurt from before here. And new hurt.". I venture further.

"New hurt?". She grunts again.

"My husband apparently returned here after he heard I died. He wanted to check on one of our daughters. Only she'd left. He ended up staying and trying to help my parents. The servant I was talking to told me that one day he just threw himself from one of the towers.". Silence. I bring my hand up and pat her on the arm in comfort.

"Do you need my help with the new hurt?". I glance over and see her shake my head.

"It's a dull ache. Not one of pain and mourning, but of guilt. He was never a love or friend. He was like a charge to me. I needed to protect him and take care of him. He was hardly a child when we were married, and I never saw him as an adult.". I awkwardly point something out.

"You had children with him.". She nods.

"Only half of the children I had were his, but you're right. When there wasn't anyone else to sate my sexual appetite I'd turn to him. Even then, I still saw him as a child. Each time I had sex with him was like having sex with a virgin. Anyway, he's dead. I hadn't seen him in years, so the pain still isn't quite there. Now it's just a feeling of guilt because I caused his death and he clearly cared for me more than I cared for him.". I attempt to casually inquire into whether she would be willing to be with someone else. It's a scummy thing to do, but I want to know if a dead husband she never knew will keep her from giving me a chance.

"I'm sure one day you'll find someone who'll install a greater pain in you if they should perish.". She chuckles a little.

"I hope the next person who could do that doesn't hop off of a tower.". She sighs deeply.

"I doubt there'll be someone like that. I'm too old for love. Everyone who'd want me either has one foot in the grave or is mentally unstable.". My heart hurts a little at her words. She has no self-confidence in herself.

"Can you elaborate?". She nods.

"People my age are near dead or dying. People below me shouldn't like me. I'm fat, old, and worn. Years of battle and drink have stripped me of everything attractive. Look at me.". I turn my head and see her run her good hand through her thin hair. Grey, white, and fading roots reveal themselves to me. Occasionally, a splash of red runs through the sea of age.

"My pelt was once beautiful, but when you shaved it you allowed it to grow anew. And the color coming in is marred by my age.". She raises the fur on her neck and shows me her wrinkled skin.

"My daughter doesn't have skin like mine. Our flesh ages the same as yours. The older you get, the more wrinkles you get. And to top it off.". She pats her stomach.

"Years of scooping raw flesh into my mouth have added a few pounds.". My entire being hurts with a unique pain at the Khajiit putting herself down. Her 'flaws' are what make her beautiful. They're what make her who she is as a person. I always hated when people said they could 'overlook' their partners flaws. I don't need to 'overlook' the Khajiit's. Her flaws are beautiful to me because they're _her_. I take a deep breath and try to steer her from her current path of talking about how terrible she is appearance wise.

"I think you're being too hard on yourself.". She creases her brow and scoffs.

"Ria, you aren't my prisoner anymore. You don't need to lie and try to appease me to free yourself. Feel free to speak your mind.". I allow silence to rule for a few moments, and take the momentary distraction to pull some sweets from the basket. I decide to try to keep the Khajiit busy while I talk. I offer her some apple pastry smeared with icing. The woman takes it as I push the skin of milk into her other hand. Thankfully, the Dovahkiin is successfully distracted. She pops the pastry into her maw and begins chewing it with her broken and shattered fangs.

"I spoke my mind. You have a good heart and you're a hero. I think that shines through. Besides, everyone gets old and wrinkly eventually. Beauty fades with time, but our personalities stay with us throughout our lives.". I take a deep breath.

"And, you're attractive physically.". The woman swallows her food and chuckles.

"Nobody's looked at me and seen 'good' and 'hero' in a long time. And the only reason you think I look good is because you have a Khajiit fetish.". My face becomes hot and I'm struggling to get enough air suddenly.

"I do not!". The Dovahkiin takes a swig of milk before talking.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. It's not like you're _refusing_ every other race. You just have a preference.". I inhale sharply and shake my head. I'm open to the idea of a relationship with anyone. I usually prefer men who aren't Altmer (never did try to find out why), but it's not unheard of for me to find a Khajiit woman beautiful. There just weren't any Khajiit women to find beautiful back in Whiterun. _Okay, she's exotic. Maybe that's a reason why I'm attracted physically to her? Nah, can't be. If that was the case, then I'd be drooling over her whole family._ I know me, however, I also know it'll be worthless arguing with the woman. Besides, I think I can turn that to my advantage.

"Alright, maybe I _do_ have a preference for my women to have a little hair. So? Is it so wrong to have a certain taste?". The Dovahkiin shakes her head.

"As long as you don't 'cross out' the idea of having a relationship with a certain race or a certain person because of their race. Even I happen to have a preference.". I see my chance and take it.

"Oh? What do you like?". The woman offers a smirk I know isn't innocent.

"Anyone who's willing to fuck me.". I inwardly sigh and decide to listen to the advice the Khajiit's daughter gave me. I'll just have to find out how she wants to be romanced, then do that. Obviously, tonight's not going to work in my favor.

"I know I'm backtracking in the conversation, but may I ask you something I just now thought of?". She nods.

"Did you husband actually romance you before you were married?". She shakes her head.

"We only met a few days before our wedding, and he was still a frightened child that barely came up to my chest. The most 'romantic' thing he did before our marriage was give me a flower he thought was pretty. I ended up being allergic to it, but it was the thought that counted.". I can tell she misses her husband to some tiny extent by the tone of her voice, so I'm glad my next question doesn't involve him directly.

"Did you ever have anyone woo you?". She nods.

"The father of four of my bastards tried to romance me. We were both married, but that didn't stop him from trying. He'd bring me flowers and sweets before trying to take me somewhere romantic for sex.". I can't do the sex thing, but I could do sweets and flowers.

"Did his wooing work? Were you ever tempted to leave your husband for him?". Anyone else would question the almost interview type of conversation. Thankfully, the stories about the Khajiit's vanity are somewhat true. As long as she's talking about herself she doesn't care what kind of questions you're asking her at the time.

"No. I liked sweets, but they weren't the key to my heart. Flowers, however, weren't even tempting. Somehow, giving me a dead plant doesn't scream 'romance' to me.". She seems to contemplate her response for a brief second.

"I like the idea of pelts and trophies of the hunt being presented to me.". I feel my heart sink. I was originally out here looking for a trophy worthy of the Companions! There's no WAY I'll be able to find a trophy worthy of the Dovahkiin!

"What? Why? They're just silly pelts. Anyone can get pelts. Pelts aren't even in style anymore. It's silk.". The Khajiit shrugs in response.

"I like the thought that someone went out, found the biggest and baddest thing they could, and killed it just to give it away to me. Even if it is just to bed me, it still shows a stubborn sense of self-assurance I've always found attractive. And, I have a new pelt. So, I win either way. And the suitor might even get to bed me. Probably. Hopefully.". I fall into silence as she finishes her food. I have no idea what to do. Again.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry for the wait. Preparing for the 4th was distracting me. Expect another delay due to the 4th of July.**


	29. Wooing a Beast

**Odahviing POV:**

I turn my head sideways and continue to admire myself in the tiny lake. The black iron sheet of metal is tightly wrapped around my stomach and chest. It's as if a black snake is winding its way down my body. The leather straps are a little tight, but I can work with it. I stop admiring myself and instead begin walking back to the castle where my friends await. When I arrive all I have to do is scale the wall and look into the courtyard. The Dovahkiin's daughter is heading towards the stable, Ria is sitting and looking at the statue of the Dovahkiin, and the older Khajiit isn't there. I sigh and allow smoke to steam from my nostrils.

I'd wanted to talk to the Dragonborn about all that's happened; now it looks like I'll have to keep waiting. I'm about to fly onto one of the towers to look when I see Ria begin waving at me. The Imperial has proven herself a friend, so I don't see the harm in talking to her for a little bit. The woman cringes a little as I toss myself from the tower and crash down beside her.

"What do you need?". The woman stands and starts talking.

"I need to talk to you about the Dragonborn.". Her face twists and she starts attempting to form a sentence that'll never end.

"She just... I want to... We've talked and...". A deep sigh before Ria starts shaking her head. I can't really understand what she's saying, but I try my best to get it out of her.

"Did the Dovahkiin do something to you?". She shakes her head, takes a deep breath, and finally manages to get it out.

"I need to kill something.". Well, a lot of people need to kill a lot of things.

"Why and what?". The Imperial turns her head towards the ground and barely mumbles her answer.

"I need to impress her by killing something big and impressive.". I already know where this is going, so I give her a little more privacy. I coil my body around the fountain and Ria, then place my head on the ground beside her.

"When did you decide to do this?". She groans before answering.

"An hour or two ago. We talked and I need to kill a worthy foe and give her its hide.". I nod and try to decide what to do. Helping her woo the Khajiit would be good for both of them, but it's a bit dishonest. Then, I remember the year of solitude my friend had to go through and how complacent she was with the idea that she would end up dying alone. I nod and offer Ria my skills.

"I could help you kill a mammoth.". She scrunches her face up.

"Is that really something 'impressive'?". I nod.

"Bring her back its tusks, parts of its pelt, its tail, and its nose. I have some ideas on what she'll like.". Ria still looks uncertain.

"It's a mammoth, though. It eats grass and it's slow.". I counter her argument.

"It's gigantic, powerful, and the one we'll kill is going to be guarded by a giant.". Ria still looks hesitant.

"It'll be fine. It'll be killed in less than a few minutes, then all we have to do is return it.". Cautiously, Ria nods and agrees with me.

"I assume you have an idea of what we need to do with the goods once we get them back here?". I nod and jerk my head. Ria gets my hint and climbs onto my neck. I gather my legs underneath me, turn my head towards the skies, and leap. I feel Ria tighten her grip on me as I struggle to take flight. My exposed flesh is covered by my armor; however, my right wing is stilled shattered at the connecting joint. Each flap causes a flare of agony to wash over me.

All I can do is grit my teeth and bare it until I can glide to our destination. My wing continues to scream in pain until I'm high enough to aim. My nose is pointing eastward when I use my tail to propel myself forward. Finally, I'm able to hold my wings out fully and easily glide on the air to the giant's camp. Ria looks over my neck and gasps at the ground below us. I, however, lock my sight on the giant's camp that's almost twenty leagues away from us. My keen eyesight allows me to keep the camp in focus all the flight. Thankfully, it's only a minute or two before we've arrived. I grimace as I'm forced to once again use my broken wing to fly around the camp and circle it while counting all of the enemies we'll be facing.

A single giant is patrolling his herd in the fields beside his camp. Two mammoths are near a pond drinking and a herd of young calves are surrounding them. Briefly, I consider going after the calves. Then, I see the two mammoths begin tapping their trunks on the heads of the babies. Obviously, that's not going to end well if we attack them. Ria taps my head and points towards a hill. A single, elderly mammoth is struggling along and using his trunk to feel in front of him. I chuckle deep in my chest and spew smoke out of my nose to show Ria I agree. The blind mammoth is grazing when I descend from the sky. My talons slice his hide like butter and twine themselves through his muscles and around his bones.

The beast throws his head back and screams in pure terror and pain as he begins trying to stampede away. I dig my claws in deeper and begin desperately trying to take off. Already, I can see the giant and the herd of mammoths running over. My wing refuses and I have to keep pumping. Ria begins tapping me and jumping up and down while remaining seated. The mammoths are almost to us. Ria curses and I see an arrow bury itself in the face of the charging mammoth. The creature is briefly stopped before charging faster than ever. He's _just_ about to reach us when Ria and I move as one to achieve our goal.

Another arrow cracks the mammoth in the head and causes him to rear up only a few feet from us. The beast screams to the sky as I finally begin pulling the elderly mammoth from the ground. Once I start it's easier, so now there's nothing to worry about. The wounded mammoth limps back to the other mammoths and giant. All of them have stopped attempting to get their fellow back from me. I can't say I blame them. I ignore the group and instead scan the area for a good spot to land. A nearby grassy hill with plenty of rocks at the top looks perfect. And, it's only a few leagues away from us.

My wing is dully throbbing the entire flight, but I don't dare look at it because I know what I'll find. A swollen joint with swelling all the way up and down my limb. The mammoth in my talons lets out a trumpet of terror and begins trying to get free. _Looks like his fear is finally dying down enough for him to act_. I release my talons as soon as we're over the rocky ground. When a _crunch_ reaches me ears I begin my descent. The rocky hill is dripping with scarlet by the time I get down there. The broken, almost exploded body of the mammoth is laying out like an offering to some old and forgotten god. Ria slides off of my neck and struggles to reach the corpse. I slither over to the body while Ria has to hop from slippery rock to slippery rock to catch up with me. Finally, the Imperial is standing next to me and I give her directions on what to do.

"Saw the tusks completely off; cut off the nose about halfway up; skin one of his sides from one leg to the other and from the top of his back to his stomach; chop the tail completely off; and take some fatty meat from his side.". Ria takes out her knife and begins mocking me.

"Nah, blah, mak, smal, boss, boss, boss.". She starts working and can no longer make fun of me. While she works I begin looking at the dead mammoth's face. Another idea catches me and I tell Ria what I'm doing.

"Stay here. I'll get you something else you need.". Ria waves at me with a bloody hand before going back to skinning the mammoth. I turn towards one edge of the hill and start running. It's not very high, but even the tiny jump helps me take off with less pain than normal. My wing still hurts; however, I'm able to make it back to the giant's camp without incident. Everything is as it was before. A lake with a tree beside it, the giant's camp a few feet away, and empty plains for leagues and leagues around. Now, though, there's a big difference that helps me. The two adult mammoths are in the giant's camp with their herder. The giant seems to be tending to the wounded mammoth's head where Ria's arrows struck. The other adult seems to be there for support or curiosity.

The baby mammoths are all in the lake playing with a few standing at the shores drinking or splashing. I begin hovering and decide which one to take. Baby mammoths are about the size of a wagon (without a horse), so I can easily snatch one and be on my way before the adults or giants can stop me. One baby in particular attracts my attention, though. He's struggling to walk along the shore and play with his friends. A bloody stump in replacement of his back right leg reveals why. Obviously, he was attacked by a predator and almost died. The mammoth will never grow to adulthood. His wound will fester or another predator will catch him.

I just happen to _be_ that other predator. I collapse my wings and stretch out my legs. All of the young mammoths scream and begin running. The crippled one tries to follow, but is far too slow to escape me. The second my talons sink into him I flip my wings open and begin heaving myself into the air. No stalled take-off; no charging mothers; no overprotective giant. This time, I get away with only an increased ache in my shoulder. The babe is more active than the adult and begins kicking and screaming the second I have him in the air. I easily ignore the mammoth and return to the hill where Ria is working before dropping him. I'm watching him fall when my breath gets caught in my throat and my heart stops.

I dropped it _way_ too close to Ria. I let my jaws fly open and scream a warning. Ria continues skinning the already dead mammoth. I try to scream again, but a _crunch_ interrupts me. I snap my wings shut and pray Ria's alive. Even hurt would be better than dead. I slither up to the area and can't breath. The dead baby is a few feet away from Ria. Ria has her knife in one hand, the skin of the adult mammoth in the other, and her eyes are the size of plates. The Imperial is shaking and her lips are pulled thin. The poor woman's hair is sticking forward and upwards on her head. Ria's entire backside is soaked in red. I clear my throat.

"Are you-". I don't get to finish.

"Shut up.". Her words are barely whispered and I realize how terrible this must be for her. She was just skinning the mammoth when another one fell from the sky behind her (very possibly without her noticing if the baby stopped screaming by then) and got covered in blood. Then, I look at her and realize she's okay and I could laugh at her if I wanted to.

"I'll just.". I lean forward and begin helping her skin the adult mammoth. I can only hope the pelt muffles my laughter.

* * *

 **Note: 'The Last Dragon' will be going into weekly updates (minimum, I could still update 2-3 times a week in I want to) in order for 'Denerim's Shadow' to have three day updates. Sorry, but 'Denerim's Shadow' needs to get done quicker because it's been suffering from lack of attention. Hopefully, my writing will improve by this brief change.**


	30. A Hidden Paradise

**Ria POV:**

I look around the tiny clearing once again and try to find something to take my mind off of my current situation. The stony hills surrounding the clearing will protect us from predators; the soft grass in the clearing is something we can comfortably walk on; and the large pile of fur is the area Odahviing said we can lie on during my first 'wooing' session. Of course, the 'wooing' might not go right. I didn't realize it until it was too late, but I've missed the Khajiit's dinner with her parents. Odahviing assured me it was for the best since it _was_ a family matter; however, that still doesn't ease my guilt. Suddenly, the flapping of wings causes me to look up.

Odahviing is busy ferrying the supplies to and from our killing ground. The dragon lays more mammoth hide down on the pile, then scuttles over to me to drop off the items that aren't fur. Raw mammoth meat; mammoth tusks; and the baby mammoth hide are all covered in Odahviing's spit. I cringe as the dragon motions for me to separate the piles. Thick, clingy saliva sticks to my hands and arms as I move the meat, bone, and hide into different piles. Finally, it's done. I motion to the meat first.

"What am I suppose to do with this?". Odahviing nudges me towards it.

"Do you have some cloth?". I nod.

"Take it out and get the choicest pieces from it. Enough for you and the Khajiit to snack on.". I begin hacking away at the slimy meat and placing it in linen, but not without complaint.

"What's the point of this? I thought we had to go meet the queen and win over the holds?". Odahviing nods in agreement.

"We have to, and we'll probably set out tomorrow. We've hardly even been here. You're just stalling.". I mumble under my breath, but I know he's saying the truth. My heart picks up and my throat tightens every time I imagine confessing to the Khajiit that I'd like to begin 'wooing' her. I take my mind off of it by finishing the cutting as soon as I can. I present the meat to Odahviing and he nods before pointing towards the fur.

"Get the fur to where you're comfortable and place the meat beside the indention you make.". I look at the raw, bloody, and wet meat.

"You aren't going to cook it?". He shakes his head.

"The Khajiit's more beast than woman, remember?". I sigh and attempt to reason with him.

"Can you at least toss some smoke onto it to get rid of the spit?". He sighs before allowing a steady stream of smoke to leak from his nostrils. I put the meat in it until it's dry, then go do as he suggest. As I do, Odahviing takes the tusks in his mouth and begins chewing on them. I quickly put the meat where the Khajiit and I can both reach it before running over to Odahviing.

"What are you doing?". He mumbles his answer through the tusks in his mouth.

"Shaving them down to where they don't have the giant's carvings on them. Feral mammoths are more impressive than guarded ones.". I nod before realizing a fatal flaw.

"How should I say we killed it?". He shrugs as best he can.

"You make it up and tell me.". I groan and try to fabricate a quick story.

"You tried getting the young one to eat, but couldn't take off. I killed the adult when he tried to attack you. The other mammoths fled because, well, you're a dragon and one of the adults was already killed. Maybe three escaped? Is that a normal 'herd' size?". He nods and mumbles.

"Sounds good.". The dragon spits the tusks out beside me and motions for me to take the tusks to the pile of pelts. I prop both tusks up beside either side of the pile, then go back to Odahviing. The red beast has leaned down and is scooping the remaining meat into his gaping jaws. I wait for him to finish eating before motioning to the baby mammoth's pelt.

"What are we going to do with that?". He grunts.

"Get naked.". A croaking sound comes from my throat and my entire body feels like its burning.

"What?". Odahviing glares.

"I have an idea. It's a good one, but you'll have to trust me. You trust me, don't you?". I groan and know I'm going to regret putting so much trust in the dragon. Finally, I begin taking off my armor. Eventually, I'm shivering and naked in front of the dragon. Odahviing takes no notice as he gives me instructions on what to do to the baby mammoth's pelt.

"Cut out a triangle from his shoulder blades.". I do as he says.

"Okay. Now, drape the mammoth-". The next few minutes are a complex series of 'left', 'right', 'up', 'down' and other directions as Odahviing has me wrap the baby mammoth around me. Finally, when it's over I look completely and utterly stupid. The mammoth's back legs are draped over my shoulders, tied together, and his feet finally end up covering my tits; his front feet are wrapped around my stomach and tied in a knot in the front of me; the mammoth's body is draped down my back (so my stomach's exposed); and the mammoth's head is resting around my pelvis.

The head is _definitely_ the worst part of this. His trunk is hanging down between my legs (something Odahviing fails to see a problem with); his tiny tusks point outwards (something else Odahviing either doesn't know or enjoys pretending to be ignorant about); and his ears stick out a little ways beyond my hips.

"I'm taking this off.". Odahviing hears me and automatically _snaps_ his head towards my clothes.

"HEY!". He tosses my clothes over his back and grabs them with the tip of his tail.

"You'll thank me later!". The red beast easily hops up onto the rocky sides of the meadow and gives me a little bit of advice.

"Hop in the furs and look seductive!". I raise my arms in protest, but the dragon flies off without any regards to me. I feel my heart start racing as I struggle to form any plan that'll get me out of this. I'm almost completely naked without a weapon, so fleeing is out. I look over at the pile of fur and groan before leaping into it. Unfortunately, I can't wrap myself in the fur without ruining the entire set up. I don't want to bee seen naked, but I'm also not willing to ruin the set up.

I keep trying to come up with plans, but I see Odahviing returning before I can stop anything. Silently, I hope the night is too dark that she won't be able to see me. Then, I realize the stars are out and the woman is a Khajiit regardless. I close my eyes and feel myself begin shaking. I feel the impact of Odahviing landing and taking off, but don't open my eyes.

"Ria?". I suck in a deep breath and slowly open my eyes. The Khajiit's ears are pinned to her skull, her eyes are wide, and her mouth is slightly open and twisted in a grimace.

"Ria?". I nod to show her I hear her. The Dovahkiin's left ear twitches. Once. Twice. A small, tiny chuckle escapes her frozen face. Her ear twitches a third time. Finally, the woman seems to erupt all at once. Loud, cracking laughter pours from her.

The Dovahkiin collapses to her knees and slaps her hands over her face. More laughter comes from the shaking woman. Her sides seem to vibrate as she falls down onto all fours and keeps shuddering. My entire body becomes burning hot and my stomach twists in shame. I turn my eyes away from her, but I still see her fall onto her side and continue to hear her laughter echo through the clearing. Suddenly, she stops.

"Oh Nine.". I look back and see the Khajiit pushing herself to her feet with a serious expression once again on her face.

"I'm-". She takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. It's just that-". A brief pause as she motions at me.

"Odahviing said there was a surprise for me. I didn't expect-". More motioning at me.

" _this_! Was this Odahviing's idea?". I shrug.

"I wanted to impress you, but he led me through the entire process.". The woman shakes her head.

"Odahviing had some good ideas, but he was _definitely_ just being an ass and leading you on for the 'naked and draped in mammoth' part.". I groan and collapse backwards into the pile of furs. I tense a little as the Khajiit hops in beside me (the pile of meat separating us).

"You know, a simple tusk would have won my approval. You didn't even have to present it to me like this. You could have just come to my room, knocked, and shoved the tusk at me. It would've worked just as well.". I groan and shake my head. The other woman laughs before grabbing a chunk of meat and tossing it into her mouth. I look up at the sky and see what I've been told are burning holes or some shit that the gods or demons or whatever made.

"Do you really think that those are holes in our universe?". I point up at the sky. The Khajiit scoffs.

"No. I don't know what they are, but not everything is divine.". I decide to touch another (somewhat related) topic.

"You don't believe in that, but you believe in Namira?". She nods.

"Namira and Boethiah and Mephala. Boethiah and Mephala, however, aren't as compelling to follow.". I continue questioning her.

"'Compelling'?". She nods.

"I did what Boethiah and Mephala willed me and that was the end of it. All I can do to continue worshiping him or her or whatever is to kill my friends.". I shudder and recall a darker tale of the Dovahkiin.

"So, that one rumor is true?". She goes 'hmm?'.

"The story that you'd take your closest friends into the darkest areas of the woods and slay them to gain their power?". A long pause.

"I use to. Now I don't. I've found friendship to be much more rewarding that the briefest taste of power. Namira is easier to follow. The flesh of the fallen is sweeter when it's not tainted with my guilt and their disbelief at my betrayal.". Another long pause before I make a comment.

"I'm glad I didn't know you back then.". A small pause.

"I am to. Although, I wouldn't have eaten you.". I chuckle and decide to tease her.

"You didn't seem so certain of that when we first met.". She snorts.

"I'm not going to eat you. You're far too close to me for me to eat.". Finally, she breaches another topic.

"So, you vanquished a mighty beast for me?". I try to play it off and laugh a little.

"I suppose I did.". A clawed (living) hand reaches over and grabs the baby mammoth's trunk. A tug and small amount of laughter.

"Nine, Odahviing is an ass.". I feel her turn onto her side and I follow her lead. Now I'm facing her instead of the sky. I can barely make out her face in the darkness, and I can't even tell what she's wearing.

"You realize you could have just asked.". I groan for what feels like the thousandth time.

"You said you wanted a suitor to kill something for you!". She nods.

"A suitor. You aren't a suitor.". Briefly, my chest tightens and my throat starts to close up.

"You're Ria. You're better than a suitor.". She places her dead hand on my face. I bring my hand up and twine our fingers together.

"So, does this mean you like me? Even though I have a baby mammoth's trunk as a dick?". More laughter before she nods. We both fall silent and stare at each other. I'm the first to pull her in.


	31. A Worthy Steed

If a person can taste like death, then the Khajiit does. Her shattered fangs unintentionally sink into my flesh and cause my blood to flow into the kiss; her rotten mouth taste just as bad as it smells; and her lips can't really be properly kissed due to her teeth. I pull back from the kiss disappointed with a bleeding mouth. I can tell the Khajiit is equally disappointed and has my blood dripping from her lips. Her face screams of pity as she shakes her head at me. "Kid, I could have told you that was a bad idea from the start.". She reaches her hand up and wipes her face clean of blood. "Sweet, but a bad idea.". I can't meet her eyes. Kissing is suppose to be fun and make you feel better. Not hurt one participant and make the other get a mouthful of blood. I suddenly feel the Khajiit wrap her arms around my waist and pull me close to her.

The woman's thick arms wrap around me and I find my head resting in the crook of her neck. It's not a kiss, but I melt into the tight hug and close my eyes. For a few minutes everything seems so simple. Just the solid feel of the woman with me, the smell of her pelt, and her arms wrapped around me. Then, the Dovahkiin pulls back and looks at the sky. "We should probably get heading back. I want to have a final conversation with my parents.". I'm instantly confused. "We're already leaving them?".

I know I should have been more tactful, but now it's too late. The woman's ears flatten and a deep frown etches itself into her face as she nods. "We had a long talk at dinner. I want to stay, but now they're the ones turning me away. I know they're doing it because they want all of this over as quickly as possible, so it doesn't hurt too much. They just want me to be accepted in the holds again, then come back to them. That way we'll get to spend time together when I'm not a criminal and have to worry about running off eventually. Besides, my dad said he had a gift for me tonight. Something to show his favor and to present to Elisif. He said I couldn't give it to her, though.".

I try to imagine what the favor could be, but I can't think of anything. My extended silence prompts the Khajiit to call for Odahviing. Then, the woman hops out of our sanctuary and disappears. Odahviing and her appear at the same time. I quickly dress while Odahviing apologies to me. "Sorry about the misdirection, but it was required. And, it looks like it worked out.". I'm still angry at him, but I don't want to say anything I'll regret. So, I hold my tongue and watch Odahviing examine the items I've got. Finally, he speaks. "I'll take care of all of this for you. If you want.". I'm finally dressed. I decide to answer his offer (and get mild revenge) by tossing the baby mammoth pelt on his nose.

Odahviing huffs and tosses the pelt to the side. Finally, the dragon turns his side towards us and warns us. "The supplies we've gathered, save the horses, are going to be kept at the fort. Adharanji and your dog are already heading out with all besides one of the horses.". As I climb onto the dragon I hear the Dovahkiin ask him a question. "Won't they be ahead of us, then?". The dragon begins attempting to take off. "No. Your father's assured everyone that the steed you get will keep up with them.". The Dovahkiin has to scream over the wind as we fly. "What about you?". I barely hear the dragon's reply.

"I'll fly higher than any of you can handle. It'll help my wing and I'll stay hidden. Trust me, I'll find wherever you have to go and be there when you meet Elisif.". Silence consumes all of us as the wind becomes too much. I consider looking down at the ground to take my mind off of everything, but I know I won't be able to handle it.

Instead, I look at the scales on Odahviing's neck. Thankfully, looking at his scales distracts me enough until the ride is over. Odahviing descends outside the castle near the back. The Dovahkiin's father is standing outside a rickety looking shack. Odahviing allows us to climb off, then begins running to take off. He screams an explanation to us as he struggles to take off. "I'll go protect Adharanji! Expect your dog to be back with you shortly!".

As we walk over to the Khajiit's father I ask her about it. "What does he mean?". She shrugs. "Adharanji probably took my dog for protection. If Odahviing flies above her, then he'll protect her. Trust me, his eyesight is good enough he'll know if she's in trouble. That means she won't need my dog and will probably tell him to go back to the fort. We'll run into him. Probably.". We stop talking as we reach the eldest Khajiit. The two share a brief hug before the father motions towards the shack. "Inside is our favor. Go and claim it before beginning your redemption.". Another shared hug. Then, the father begins walking away. "You aren't going to stay?".

He shakes his head at his daughter's question without looking back. "What's inside is unworthy of me.". The Dovahkiin watches her father go. When he's gone from sight she whispers to herself. "Nine I hope he's not dead by the time I get back.". We walk towards the shed. "You love him, don't you?". She nods and stops at the shack. My friend gently runs her claws along the wood. "I wonder what's inside.". She nods in agreement. For a few minutes we both just sit and try to imagine what's inside. I imagine jewels and riches. The Khajiit doesn't share what she thinks is inside, so I don't either. Finally, the Dovahkiin pushes the door in and struts forward with all the confidence in Skyrim.

I hesitate before going in after her. Curiosity might get me killed one day, but the satisfaction of not having to wait is worth it. Inside the shack is a beast that will satisfy any demand for 'proof' the Khajiit has changed. No matter what Elisif says, the steed will make the queen forgive the Khajiit. The unicorn has thick, dark chains covering his entire body and trapping him to the wall. The beautiful creature has a single red streak down the side of his head, but otherwise he's the purest white I've ever seen. The animal's eye rolls around wildly as we approach him. Finally, he breaks. A screech like a dying maid rings out as the unicorn attempts to rear up. Only the chains weigh him down too much.

The myth can only hop slightly before gravity compels him to return. I hang back as the Khajiit approaches the bound beauty. The unicorn stops trying to rear as she draws nearer. I hold my breath tight as the Dovahkiin reaches out. Her (living) clawed hand runs down the side of the unicorn's face. The myth closes his eye and leans into his masters touch. The Dovahkiin starts unwinding the chains that are currently binding her mythical steed. The unicorn no longer attempts to fight or flee. Instead, he watches the Khajiit work with a strange intelligence in his eyes. Only when the last chain has fallen away does the unicorn act.

The beast struts around his master before stopping beside her. I release my breath as the unicorn flips her growing mane with his horn and lets out a whinny. The Khajiit mounts the animal and strokes his silky mane. Suddenly, she begins laughing and shaking her head. I'm only let in on the joke when the woman looks at me with outstretched arms. "The damned steed of my ancestor! A myth that died with her!". I shake my head and smile at her. "Did anyone ever know what happened to him?". She nods. "They claimed he appeared on a hillside during her burial, then ran off and was never seen again.". She pats the beast on the side again. The steed holds his head high and struts forward with an air of superiority.

I'm forced to stop admiring him when a whinny causes me to turn around. Some poor pageboy has my horse and is looking at the unicorn with wide eyes. I take my horse's reins from him, but I don't have a chance to thank him because he goes speeding off like his ass is on fire. I mount up and follow the Khajiit northward. As we ride I try to talk to her. "Why did that child run?". The Dovahkiin nervously laughs. "There have been some... odd... stories about the unicorn. Many have claimed to see him go into an absolute rage if his master ever left him. Like if the Hero of Kvatch went into a building or city.".

She strokes the bare unicorn's unsaddled side. "He'd go into a frenzy where he'd attack anyone and everyone that got in his way. Children, men, women, and everyone else wasn't safe. If he wanted them dead, then they'd die.". Gently, she reaches forward and pulls up the unicorn's lip. The animal snorts, but allows it. Thick, yellow fangs sprout from the mythological animal's snout. I cringe and my horse nickers in concern. The nickering only gets worse when the unicorn nickers and charges ahead. My steed is reluctant, but I charge after the unicorn. The beast has ridden off the road and into the meadows surrounding us. The Khajiit's dog is standing on his hind legs and sniffing the unicorn.

The unicorn is leaning his neck down and sniffing the dog right back. Both are given a few minutes to 'introduce' themselves before the Dovahkiin gently encourages her unicorn back to the road. Now our horses have an excited dog running around us. The Dovahkiin chuckles and shakes her head again. "Do you think the unicorn will really make Elisif see I've got my parents blessing?". I nod in response before elaborating. "You're riding the beast your ancestor rode. It'll work.". The Khajiit sighs and falls silent, but after a few seconds I can barely hear her whisper a few words underneath her breath. " _I hope so_.".

* * *

 **Irileth POV:**

I secure the door to the tiny shack behind me and examine the planned meeting area. A single table with three chairs on either side of it. Empty plates and unfilled glasses await the preparations I'll make later. Rikke, Tulius, and Elisif will meet with the Khajiit, Ria, and I when the time is right. The queen has been chomping at the bit to see who the 'important guest' I told her was coming is. Rikke and her master have, predictably, been more wary of whoever I'm bringing. I honestly can't say I blame them. For the last year all I've been know as was 'the woman who hunts a ghost'. Only my ghost is still alive, and in a few days the entire political and economic spectrum of Skyrim will change.

I sigh at the thought before checking the windows again. Iron was been nailed and welded to them, so nobody can see in. The shack is secure, but I have one final thing to check. I hop onto some rungs on the south side of the shack (behind the three chairs where my group will sit) and climb near the ceiling. I raise a single, shaking hand up and push. The roof doesn't lift, but I can feel it give beneath my fingers. That means Odahviing will be able to lift the roof up and stick his head in to join the conversation. I climb back down and leave the shack. As I go I keep imagining every little thing that can go wrong. _Don't worry, everything will be alright._ I doubt I'll stop.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry about the unusual way this is cut up. I'm kind of in a hurry and have some personal stuff going on. Sorry.**


	32. Secret Places

**Dovahkiin POV:**

Night shadows us as Ria and I force our horses into the thicket of the woods. Ancient sentinel oaks; heavy birches; and shaking evergreens surround us. Thick snow glistens in the moonlight as it clings to the trees, blankets the ground, and lazily descends from the sky. I can see my breath forming a small cloud in front of me. Ria shudders beside me and I grunt in sympathy. Already, icicles are forming in my fur. Mostly around my nose and mouth, but tinier icicles are still littering the entirety of my face like baby stalactites. Thankfully, my pelt's grown in enough and my usual outfit of animal skins keeps me warm. Ria, on the other hand, is shaking uncontrollably and her teeth are chattering in her skull.

I consider stripping off my outermost pelt and giving it to her. I even try to. The only thing that stops me are the thick leather straps and sinew I've woven together throughout the entirety of my outfit. It'd take me hours to undo my outfit, so I leave it be and make a mental note to give Ria one of my pelts the next time I'm naked for some reason. I'm still thinking about Ria when I notice the chattering has stopped. I look over to my side and see a disturbing absence of rider or horse. My unicorn snorts at the idea of turning around, but the majestic beast follows my commands and begins backtracking in my search for my companion.

My steed practically glides through the snow and doesn't even seem to care about the added obstacle. In fact, he easily guides himself through the white powder as I scan the ground for any signs of Ria. My unicorn is riding around a large tree when I see it. A horse's flank sticking out of the snow. I pat my unicorn to get him to halt, then slide off of him. Instantly, I'm stuck up to my hips in snow. I sigh and begin forcing myself through the blanket. Each step requires so much effort I'm tempted to return to my unicorn just to ride the three remaining steps to Ria's horse. My plan, however, is stopped when I further sink up to my chest in snow. Briefly, I bite my lips before using a plan that's been formulating in the back of my mind since we ran into the snow.

" _Yol Toor Shul_!". Ria's dead horse is charred to a crisp as the snow within a two foot radius of it is turned into steam. Dead grass and cracked dirt greet me as I rush to the charred meat. Ria is spluttering and struggling beneath him. The leather armor on her right leg is mildly burnt, but otherwise she's unhurt. I grab the wet, shaking woman and drag her from beneath the dead animal. My unicorn eyes us as we both get on him and I'm afraid he'll buck us. My fears are quickly proven invalid when he rides on with two people saddled atop him. My intelligent steed follows the tracks we've already made.

Ria doesn't say a word, but collapses against my back and loosely wraps her arms around me. I keep check of her arms as I swipe some ice off of my face. A mild pain stings my raw nose as frozen snot is pulled away; otherwise, I'm still in perfect condition. And, my unicorn is likewise. The only reason I begin pushing my steed to go faster is because Ria's shaking and chattering has returned. My unicorn takes the increased pace in stride and rushes us through tightly-knit trees, thick underbrush, and scattered rocks. I hardly even need to lead him as he takes me to the secret shack where Irileth and I use to spend our hunting trips together. It's only a little ways away from the meeting spot, so it'll work perfectly.

I dismount and lead the unicorn (with Ria still seated atop him) inside. The unicorn instantly begins prancing around and holding his head high. Clearly, he's showing me he's superior than any other horse alive because he's been allowed inside of a building. I barely manage to not roll my eyes as I take Ria off him and confine him to a chair. The unicorn seems insulted when I tie him to the wooden seat, but he doesn't fight or try to bolt away from me. With the unicorn confined I can finally focus on Ria. She's huddled in the middle of the tiny shack. I automatically begin scanning the building for anything useful.

The wooden dining set by the door is currently keeping my unicorn in check; the rickety bed in the eastern corner we'll need for later; and the dresser near the window on the west contains all of the items in the shack. I sigh and look in the fireplace on the northern wall. A few dying branches covered in snow. I shake the dead tree limbs off and scream.

" _Yol_!". A tiny, weak fire erupts. Ria is beside me in an instant and peels off her outer layer of clothing. Now she's wearing her undershirt and underpants. I allow her to warm up by the fire as I place her clothes on the mantle above the fireplace. My own pelts take me so long to remove that she's completely dry by the time I manage to get all of my pelts off. I place my own garments above the fire (that's been steadily growing) and check on Ria. The woman's rubbing her arms and slightly shaking, but her teeth aren't chattering and she's able to talk to me when I sit down beside her.

"Thanks for getting me.". I try to lighten up the situation.

"And let the one woman who's willing to put up with me die? I think not.". Ria snickers and lightly jostles me with her shoulder. I do it back before getting started on warming myself up. Mostly, it's just brushing the icicles off of myself and making sure no hoarfrost remains to chill me to the bone. For about an hour nothing happens. Then, the flames begin to die down and I suggest our next move to Ria.

"We need to get into bed and rest. Tomorrow we'll have to go meet Irileth and have her fetch the queen.". Ria yawns, stumbles to her feet, and shuffles over to the bed. I heave myself up and follow her. My unicorn is already asleep, so I don't bother disturbing him as I climb into bed beside Ria. The fire slowly dies and darkness engulfs us. The steady dripping of our wet clothes lulls Ria into sleep. I, however, am still awake with a dull energy flowing around in my skull. I can't stop thinking about Ria, Irileth, and the queen. Tomorrow I'll need to beg for Elisif to forgive me for the crime of stopping dragons from being killed mindlessly. If it works, then I might be able to return to public life.

I'll never be trusted or looked upon favorably, but I'll be able to live with people and return to an actual city. Probably not Whiterun. That means I can return my attention to my 'normal' life. I'll need to take care of Odahviing, reconnect with my daughter, and care for myself. However, 'caring for myself' is what I'm getting hung up on. My deceased husband might have loved me; though, I knew I'd never return to his arms. Irileth is around my age and at one point loved me. I just doubt that our past fighting (and her permanently crippling and disfiguring me) can be forgotten.

My entire live I've strove to never die alone. Obviously, I've failed horribly. My husband killed himself due to my carelessness, Irileth is wearing my tail as a necktie, and Ria is far too good for me. Still, I allow myself to turn my head and turn my night vision on. Ria's peacefully and softly snoring beside me with her head nestled deep in her pillow. I try not to think of what it'd be like to continue our new relationship. Living life knowing that Ria loves me and will mourn me when I pass. Some deep, self-centered part of me purrs in content. The idea of leaving another soul hurting and yearning for me long after my death is intoxicating. Along with the idea of getting to be loved for the remainder of my time here.

I know I should be trying to talk myself out of it. Telling myself I'm too old and she's too young; I'm too feral and she's too civilized; and I'm too dangerous while she's too innocent. Shockingly (or rather NOT shockingly), my indifference to it all wins out and I don't give a shit about the consequences. As long as I end up happy I don't care about the rest. I silently decide to myself to continue my romance with Ria. What could it really hurt? Besides, I've never given a damn about anything else before. I smirk to myself, nod a little (once again to myself) and collapse into a heap. Finally, I can fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I wake up with the sun hitting my face and a grumbling in my stomach. I heave myself up and flop out of bed. Ria quickly claims my side and snuggles down into the pillows. I shake my head before sticking my head outside. Snow up to my waist threatens to stop me. I consider going back inside, but a tempting sight a few feet away from the house forces me onward. I take one giant leap into the snow and wrestle my prize from the frozen blanket of powder. A dead wolf is frozen into a curled up ball and covered in ice. I bring the carcass back to the shack and shake my naked legs free of snow.

It takes me a few minutes to skin the wolf, hang some meat over the dead fireplace, and toss the remaining guts outside. Finally, I cook Ria and I some breakfast. " _Yol_!". The meat goes flying and I make a game out of catching them before they hit the ground. I lose miserably with a one to nine ratio. I'm scrapping the food off of the floor when Ria comes to. The woman looks at me and cocks her head.

"What are you doing?". I scoop up the remaining meat and explain.

"Breakfast. Fifteen pieces for both of us.". My unicorn yanks his chair behind him as he trots over and snatches some wolf from my hand. I sigh.

"Ten for all three of us.". The unicorn nods in appeasement as we all settle in for breakfast. My damned horse ends up eating most of mine.

* * *

 **Note: I've decided to take a break from 'Denerim's Shadow' to make things more manageable for me in order to balance my hobbies and real life equally without stressing myself out (the exact thing a hobby ISN'T suppose to do). So, 'The Last Dragon' will be returning to two or three day updates. However, I might start another Skyrim story since those are generally easier to write and more enjoyable than 'Dragon Age'. So, keep an eye out for one of my previously mentioned stories ('The Thief and the Knight', 'The Law's Heart', or 'The Green Midnight') or a new one. More information coming next chapter. Thank you for your patience and time.**


	33. Queen of Beasts

**Irileth POV:**

Adharanji, the Dovahkiin's dog (who's pouting and shoved down Adharanji's shirt), and Odahviing are the first to arrive. Each of them has frost covering them and some icicles dangling from their flesh, but none of them are about to collapse. I motion Adharanji and the dog inside while I walk around to the back of the building. Odahviing slides over to me. I point towards the roof and explain it to him.

"Push the roof up. You'll be able to fit your head inside.". Odahviing quickly scrabbles up the building and tests the hatch. When he pulls back I can see a smile spreading across the last of the remaining dragon's face. Odahviing bathes me in smoke from his nose.

"Thank you.". I pat the side of his face and begin leaving him.

"You'll be the first to know when the meeting is about to begin.". Odahviing grumbles in response to let me know he's heard me. Inside, I find the Dovahkiin's daughter and dog tending to themselves. The husky is rolling around on the ground. Adharanji is rubbing herself free of frost and ice. I walk past her to take a seat, then decide to try to get some information.

"Do you know where your mother is?". The younger woman nods.

"We weren't able to send her dog back with the go-ahead message. He couldn't get through the snow without getting himself killed. Someone will have to go and get them.". I sigh and toss my head back so I'm looking at the ceiling.

"I'll go get them. Would you mind sending up the signal for the queen?". Adharanji finishes getting snow off of her and turns towards me to speak.

"What's the signal?". I point eastward.

"Just have Odahviing stick his head above the trees and breathe some fire upwards. The queen's already agreed to come with a small honor guard.". Adharanji laughs and begins stomping towards the door.

"She has no idea she's meeting a dragon and Dovahkiin, does she?". I chuckle a little and assure her of the truth.

"No. She thinks she's meeting me and you.". I stand up and rush out the door after her. We split ways outside and I head westward. The snow would impede anyone else's progress. Thankfully, I'm a Dunmer and am not 'anyone else'. I summon my ancestral wrath and charge through the snow. The flames turn the snow and ice into steam while charring and burning the foliage around me. My time limit is short before my spell runs out and I'm stuck.

Thankfully, the shack is in sight when my ancestor's power leaves me and I go running head-first into a snowdrift. It takes me a few minutes of scrabbling to get near enough that I can scream and get the Dovahkiin's attention. The Khajiit sticks her head out, sees me, and barrels her way through the snow like a troll. What would take me almost half of an hour takes her less than five minutes to plow through.

My old friend wraps her thick arms around me and heaves me off the ground. My breath is pushed out of me as the Dovahkiin almost crushes me, then drops me. My knees threaten to buckle, but I gain control of them at the last second. Ria jogs out of the building with a damned unicorn trotting after her. I don't eve need to ask. My friend just tells me.

"From my parents. To show Elisif I've really changed.". I smirk and nod in approval.

"Spin some bullshit story about how it'll only let the righteous ride it, and you've got yourself a royal pardon.". The Khajiit smiles and laughs. Then, I quickly turn and begin jogging away. Everyone follows me without question, but I still explain it as we go.

"Elisif is heading for the meeting place, so be on your best behavior.". The Khajiit scoffs.

"Me? Since when have I ever done anything to offend royalty?". I groan and remind her.

"You bit off Ulfric's arm, destroyed Balgruuf's hold, and tried to kill Siddgeir for calling you a 'cat'.". Ria is instantly asking questions.

"You bit off Ulfric's arm?". I correct the Imperial. "She bit it off and ate it.". Ria sounds almost nervous when she says her next sentence.

"He said that was a wild animal that attacked him while hunting.". I agree with her.

"He _said_ that. What really happened was the Dovahkiin bursting out of a snowdrift and attempting to eat him.". Our conversation is quickly shut down when we arrive at the meeting place. Odahviing already has his head stuck inside. And, when we walk inside Adharanji is already seated. The Dovahkiin sits down beside her and Ria sits on the other side of the Dovahkiin.

Odahviing has his head hanging above the three of them. The husky is underneath the table and is busy scratching himself. The Dovahkiin's unicorn attempts to get inside, but the older Khajiit waves him away. The animal huffs (obviously insulted), but trots away into the edges of the woods. I close the door and silently wait. Everyone else follows my lead and just remains silent. I'm not sure how long we sit there for, but eventually a knock on the door forces me to stand and go over. An armored guard is the first person I see. Instantly, I stand back and allow him in. The guard hesitates as he sees who's awaiting him inside.

Then, he forces himself inside. More guards follow and form a square along the walls waiting for us. Odahviing might not have been completely hidden, but it's clear the guards weren't expecting him to be able to see them inside. Every guard is eyeing either the Dovahkiin, her daughter, or Odahviing. Finally, the queen enters a few seconds after her guards and closes the door behind her. I can already see the emotions playing across the queen's face. I can only pray she's merciful.

* * *

 **Elisif POV:**

The legend I once knew is gone. Like a fire burning brightly in the distance: she sputtered and died where I was unable to see her. Instead, a demon has set up shop in her hide. The gigantic woman was always different, but never like this. Her fangs protrude from her jaws like a shattered cliff's face; her clothing is little more than something a savage would wear; and her mangled hand is a slab of dead meat sitting on the table. I can barely keep my composer as I sit down across from her. I think I've done well in hiding my shock. However, it becomes clear I haven't when the older Khajiit speaks.

"I know, right? I look like shit.". She shrugs like she couldn't possibly care any less about her appearance.

"Living like a wild animal in the woods for a year can do that to you.". I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad looking.". I can hear the mocking tone in her voice and it's like the old Dovahkiin's returned to me. So, I keep my eyes closed as I talk. If I can't see what she's become, then I can get some straight answers out of her.

"My men were attacked by a unicorn on the way here. We barely managed to drive it off, and even then it killed three of my guards. I'm assuming that was your doing?". A small chuckle from the Khajiit.

"I suppose you could say it was indeed my doing in a way.". I shake my head in disappointment. When I was told about her failed attack on Whiterun I convinced myself there was a good reason for it all. That the friend I once knew hadn't become a slobbering beast. When I sent agents to find her and found her squatting in the woods and eating raw meat I convinced myself that it wasn't her. I tried to tell myself it was no doubt one of her numerous bastards or lost daughters.

Now I see her before me. And she brought a savage legend with her. A unicorn that's killed hundreds of men, women, and children when his master isn't here. And, I'm certain the beast is lurking outside of the shack and waiting for the Dovahkiin to leave. Obviously, I was wrong. The Khajiit has gone mad in every sense of the word. However, my desire to see my friend have an explanation overrides everything else.

"How was it your doing?". Another small chuckle that causes my chest to clench. "My father gave me the unicorn to show you how I've changed. He wanted you to listen to my side of the story.". I crack an eye open before closing it and nodding. The Khajiit's father is a minor noble who's technically on my land. Besides, I respect his opinion and all he's done for me over the years. He also wouldn't send his child to me unless he was certain she changed. The Dovahkiin lets out a deep groan. I crack open my eye for another second and see the woman relaxing. I shut my eyes again.

"So, you'll hear my version of what happened at Whiterun?". I nod without hesitation. I want an explanation. I also want a reason to be able to forgive the Khajiit. She was one of my closest advisers and a friend. If she gives me even the thinnest reason to forgive her, then I'll forgive her.

"Balgruuf wouldn't bow the knee. He lied to me and continued killing dragons unfairly behind my back. I'd tried reasoning and intimidating him. Neither worked. He even had the gal to try to assassinate me the last time I spoke out against him. If I hadn't raised an army to try to defeat him, then he would have killed every dragon in Skyrim.". I say my response without thought or without feeling. I have no idea why I say it. It just comes out of my mouth before I can even register it.

"Instead, _you_ killed every dragon in Skyrim.". I snap my eyes open and see a look of pure undiluted hurt on the woman's face. I don't respond. Nothing I can say would improve the situation. Instead, I observe the Dovahkiin. She begins shaking her head.

"That's not fair and you know it.". She begins motioning to herself.

"Look at me. I've gone nearly mad because of all the souls I absorbed. All of the memories and lives that passed through my brain that day nearly fried my skull.". I see a way out and take it.

"I understand. I think.". More aching in my chest and a tightness in my throat. I just want to get this over with. I want to forgive her for her sins and move on. But bending now wouldn't do anyone any good. Instead, I ask Irileth.

"You were there? You loved both sides with all of your heart. Can you say that the Dovahkiin was justified in her launched attack on Whiterun? Did the hold truly go against my command?". Irileth drops to one knee, bows her head, and speaks with the deepest conviction I've ever heard from anyone throughout my entire rein as Queen of Skyrim.

"I can say without a shadow of a doubt that Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun went against the wishes of the reining ruler of Skyrim. He likewise held false promises and spread faulty information throughout the population of his hold. Balgruuf was knowing;y going against the wishes of the queen, his citizens, and the Dovahkiin by continuing to hunt dragons. When we confronted him he launched as assassination attempt on the Dovahkiin. When he heard she might have survived the battle he spend taxes on hunting her down. He falsely claimed the taxes as an investigation into 'poachers'. He's lied, manipulated, cheated, and done much more.". I've heard all I need to. I turn to the Khajiit and say the simplest thing possible.

"You're pardoned.".


	34. Author's Note

Note: Here's the note. This chapter is literally nothing besides a note. If you don't give a shit about any of this, then I'm sorry and you can stop reading now because it's nothing but a note. Now, onto the actual note. Here's what I'm thinking about working on right now. Also, keep in mind that 'Denerim's Shadow' will be getting _**extremely sporadic**_ updates throughout all of this. Like updated once or twice a month. Just to keep it going. Anyway, onto the choices.

1\. **A New Order: The Remnants.** Skyrim. Serana/Female Khajiit. Reopening 'A New Order' and finishing it with the final (shorter) installment. Or possibly leaving it open to continue at a later date. Serana/Female Khajiit Dovahkiin. This would focus on the aftermath of the three main stories throughout Skyrim and the DLCs. Including some smaller unfinished conflicts revolving around Serana's remaining family, her children with the Dovahkiin, and their immortality.

1\. **A Thief and A Knight**. Skyrim. Female Khajiit/Vex. A festival at Riften brings travelers from far and wide, and the Thieves Guild takes action by stealing everything they can. During a mugging by Sapphire, Vex, and Delvin things go terribly wrong, and a citizen of Riften is left dead. Maven Black-Briar is in charge, and Elisif the Fair is highly suspicious that the woman is assisting the Thieves Guild. Maven's hand is forced, and she needs a scapegoat to pin the murderer on. Sapphire flees into the woods so it can't be pinned on her, Delvin is too important, and Vex is left holding the bag.

Maven offers a bounty for the woman's head, and Vex is forced to think fast. She jumps into a covered cart of who she thinks is a traveling bard, and successfully makes her way out of the city. It's only as the wagon goes down the road she sees armor stamped with nine stars (one chipped and scratched), a sword of the finest metal, and a shield in the shape of a red diamond. She's hidden in the wagon of one of the most religious, chivalrous, and lawful knights (originating from Kvatch) in all of Tamriel. Vex lets out a small groan, and she's discovered.

2\. **The Law's Heart**. Skryim. Female Khajiit/Laila Law-Giver. The Khajiit is one of the biggest criminals plaguing Skyrim. Murders, robberies, theft, assault, arson, escaping from prison, impersonating a guard, bootlegging, conning, and extortion. She finally slips up in Riften. After getting drunk and getting arrested for indecent exposure, she's hauled away to sit in jail. It's only while she's in there that they realize who she is, and report her to Laila. The Jarl gives the woman two options. Execution, or assisting Riften in getting rid of the Thieves Guild. The woman easily takes the second option, and starts helping the Jarl.

However, one night she attempts a grand escape to return to her life of crime. While she's drunk. She ends up getting stuck on the fence, and the guards have to help her down the next morning. Laila does what she believes to be the only solution. She forces the Khajiit to follow her wherever she goes, no matter what. At first the Jarl sees the woman as nothing but a criminal, but slowly her opinion changes. The Khajiit even begins to see the Jarl in a different light, and gives up trying to escape from Riften and return to crime. And, eventually love takes bloom.

4\. **Green Midnight**. Skyrim. Female Khajiit/ Ysolda. Ysolda's fallen for the Dovahkiin. A woman renown across Skyrim for her bravery, strength, and intelligence. One day the woman is traveling through Whiterun, and Ysolda gets the chance to meet her idol. The woman is surprisingly kind, and asks Ysolda a few questions. The Nord is reluctant, but tells the Khajiit how she wants to become a merchant. The Dovahkiin suddenly excuses herself for the night, and Ysolda fears she's blown her own chance at talking to the heartthrob of Skyrim. However, the next morning she's awoken by the Khajiit knocking on her door, a mammoth's tusk under her arm.

Ysolda is completely in love, and the Khajiit returns the feelings. An Amulet of Mara hanging between the Dovahkiin's breast seals the deal. However, a night before their wedding the Dovahkiin is called upon by the Jarl of Morthal. She promises Ysolda she'll return in two days, then disappears to do as her duty compels her. Two days pass. Then, a week. A month. A year. By now Ysolda's mourning her deceased love, and all of Skyrim has silently agreed to stop talking about the dead Dovahkiin. Ysolda's just starting to move on when someone knocks on her door in the middle of the night. The Khajiit she finds outside has fangs as sharp as daggers, fur as white as snow, and a strange hunger in her eyes.

5\. **Luck Be a Lady.** Fallout: New Vegas. Female Courier/IDK? Maybe nobody? The courier is out for blood. Legion blood, Strip blood, Brotherhood blood, Khan blood, and anyone else who gets in her way. She's just come back from the Lonesome Road and the only people safe from her rage are the ones with a two-headed bear somewhere on them. A lone figure with a robotic dog at her side, a Ranger Sequoia on her left hip, Big Boomer on her right hip, and a Brush Gun strapped to her back. But this is only partly her story. Veronica and Cass were two of the courier's closest friends before the Lonesome Road took its toll. And the NCR is begging them to put the mad dog of a woman down.

Cass is reluctant at best, but Veronica is (sadly) willing to end it. Both women know the Courier they once knew is gone. Cass hopes for the woman's redemption. The Courier helped Cass legally take down those who burned her business to the ground. Cass isn't willing to forget this. Veronica only hopes she can give the Courier a quick and dignified death (something the Courier didn't give Ulysses). The Courier advised Veronica to leave the Brotherhood and join the Followers of the Apocalypse. Veronica knows sometimes things are too different than the way they use to be. She can't go back to the Brotherhood and believes the Courier can't go back to what she once was. Both women have different reasons, but ultimately decide to team up and hunt down the Courier.

6\. **Revelations 5.** (Title may change) Fallout 3. Female Lone Wanderer/IDK? Nobody? Amata? The Lone Wanderer has done unspeakable things in her life. Blowing up an entire city, setting fire to a living tree, poisoning the wastes, letting someone else die for her, killing multiple people, and eating a baby are just a few of the terrible things she's done with her life. Shockingly, everyone's out to kill her. Dogmeat is her only friend in the entire world, and the only reason he's with her is because she feeds him. She doesn't want to redeem herself. Redemption is for the weak and foolish. She just wants to be able to go somewhere without someone trying to blow her brains off. Then, something else happens.

The Wanderer runs out of bullets for her favorite shotgun. She can get everything she needs to survive from the wastes, but not without bullets to defend herself, hunt, and chase creatures/people away from their shelters. She has nowhere to turn besides her home. The wanderer travels halfway across the wastes with nothing besides her hands to defend herself. When she arrives she's a bag of bones, dying of thirst, and her armor is almost completely torn up. Even Dogmeat is barely managing to drag himself along. Amata sees her lifelong friend struggling to survive. And, a battalion of angry citizens are camped outside the cave entrance to the vault, and they're waiting for the Wanderer to show her head so they can blow it off. Amata does the only thing she can think of. She helps.


	35. Mindful Sickness

**Ria POV:**

The Dovahkiin collapses on the table and lets out a loud sound between a groan and a scream. She continues long enough that everyone's clearly worried about her. The woman's daughter and I both try to get her attention as Elisif slowly reaches out. Finally, the Khajiit jerks up and tilts her head at Elisif.

"Like that? Pardoned?". The queen nods and repeats herself.

"The hold of Haafingar will have no bounty out for you. You can come and go from our hold as you please. I'll send words to my Jarls that they need to forgive you for your crimes. They don't have to, but any who don't wish the queen's wrath upon them will bend the knee.". Irileth hisses and I see her shaking her head.

"That might be a bit of a problem. Obviously, Balgruuf isn't going to bend the knee and forgive the Dovahkiin. He despises her for questioning his rule, and forgiving her would make him seem weak to everyone in Skyrim.". Elisif waves off the Dunmer's concerns.

"He'll bend, or he'll be broken. Either way, it doesn't matter to me. There are plenty of men and women ready to take over his position if he should reveal himself as an unfit ruler.". Irileth still doesn't look convinced, but she allows the incident to pass. Instead, she turns her attention to the Dovahkiin. The elf's face splits into a hesitant grin as she slaps her old friend on the back.

"Well, look at that! You're a free woman again!". The Dovahkiin shakes her head.

"Unless every hold forgives me, then it's useless.". Elisif also adds her opinion on the entire situation.

"You also have to keep the citizens in mind. Unless you spread your story and everyone believes it, then you'll still be treated as a public menace.". I have an idea and sneak into the conversation.

"Will you back her story up and give it merit?". Everyone turns their attention to Elisif. Reluctantly, the queen nods and motions to our mismatched group as a whole.

"If you would all like to, you can speak in the middle of the market during the middle of the day.". She turns her eyes towards Odahviing.

"You, however, I would suggest sleeping with one eye open. Many would like to claim a scale of yours as a prize.". Odahviing chuckles and shakes his head.

"Let them try.". Elisif is forced away from the conversation by a guard stepping forward, leaning down, and whispering into her ear. The queen nods and explains the situation to us.

"We need to be heading back before my absence disturbs the daily procedures of the court too much. I'd suggest coming with us, but you're adults and free to do as you wish.". Irileth glances eastward and talks to the Khajiit.

"I think it'd be best if I went back to Whiterun. Maybe head-off some of the problems your pardoning might cause.". The Dovahkiin reaches out and grasps her friend's shoulder.

"You sure?". The elf nods.

"You and I can catch up. Later. When people aren't trying to kill you.". The Khajiit shakes her head.

"That'll be never.". Irileth laughs, hugs her friend, and leaves. The guards twitch as she goes, but allow it. The Dovahkiin stands and motions for the queen to go. Elisif doesn't even look behind her as she stands, turns, and leaves. The guards stream out after her. Adharanji, the Dovahkiin, her dog, and I follow behind them. The marching men have cleared a path through the snow, so we can see Solitude within an hour.

The Dovahkiin's unicorn hasn't returned, but we've caught glimpses of him through the trees whenever we stop. The Dovahkiin seems to be confident that he's following us and just keeping his distance. Either way, I'm glad that the steed is gone. Bringing him around a city might not be such a good idea. However, it turns out _he's_ not the creature we needed to avoid bringing around a populated city. When we enter Solitude Elisif barks a command at her guards.

"Spread through the city and declare that the Dovahkiin is not to be harmed or captured! Her debt has been paid!". Two guards remain to lead the queen to her castle, but all of the rest stream away from us to carry the current news of the now living Dovahkiin.

For a few seconds none of us move. Then, Odahviing arrives. The tremendous dragon slams down in the marketplace. The Dragonborn goes off running and I charge after her. When we reach the market the citizens are already gone. Now my group of companions is just standing in the marketplace. Odahviing looks like he wants to go to sleep; the husky and Adharanji both look completely calm; and my friend looks like she's about to go mad. Adharanji, however, gets the situation under control.

"Why don't I go and check on that one place you own here? Where is it?". Her mother motions deeper into the city.

"Near the Bard's College. Damn bastards kept me up all night with their music.". Adharanji laughs and picks the husky up. The dog attempts to fight to stay with his master, but gives up when Adharanji makes it clear she's not letting go. Odahviing is the next one to leave. He turns his head skywards and grumbles.

"Do you mind if I go get a drink and some food? Now that I know I'm not going to be killed, I want to take my time and enjoy dinner. Out in the open and in solitude. Like a dragon.". The Dovahkiin pats the red male on his scaly side.

"Alright. Just be careful and return to my house when you're done. I can't fit you in the basement, but I'd at least like to have you close. Just in case.". He nods and takes off. Finally, the Khajiit turns to me.

"So, I'm assuming you have something to go do since everyone else seems to?". I shake my head and smile.

"Nope. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily.". She smiles back before falling into a serious conversation.

"Do you think we'll stay together?". My chest tightens and I imagine she's talking about the two of us.

"What?". She motions after our group.

"All of us? Odahviing and I always have to stay together, but you and Adharanji can leave anytime you want. My unicorn's already gotten bored hanging over me, Irileth had to go, and my dog is probably going to run away. I just want to get your opinion on whether you think our group is going to fall apart. Seems like we're breaking up more and more often the farther our journey goes.". My chest relaxes and I do my best to comfort the woman.

"I'm sure it's just because of the fact we all need some alone time right now. Adharanji is use to the solitary life of a bandit, Odahviing hasn't been able to fly by himself in a year, Irileth needs to protect you, your dog is just an animal who'll come and go as he pleases, and the unicorn was always like that. Wasn't he?". She nods and seems to relax a little.

"I suppose you're probably right.". She shrugs.

"Well, I _hope_ you're right. It'd be a shame to come this far just to watch everyone go their own way when it's all over.". I wouldn't mind everyone sticking together, but in all honesty my main concern (of who to stay with) is the Khajiit. She claimed she wanted to be with me. However, I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it. So, I decide to bite the arrow and get it over with the next time the situation presents itself. For now, though, I just want the Khajiit to be okay.

"How are you holding up, besides wanting everyone to be together?". She shrugs.

"I could use some _actual_ food. Other than that, I'm doing fine.". I make a naive mistake and question what she means.

"'Actual' food? We've been eating well ever since we got to your parents estate. Bread, wines, cheeses-". She interrupts me by adding to the list.

"Beef, pork, lamb, fish, chicken, turkey, and any other animal under the sky.". I almost feel proud of myself as I manage to finish her thought for her.

"And you want to eat something that talked, right?". She nods and begins strutting through the city. Citizens and guards alike (smartly) stay out of our way. I'm not sure why I'm following her, but I imagine it has to have something to do with wanting to further the bond we've started to develop. Watching her feed might make me sick; though, it'll show her I can be trusted and can truly look past the whole 'you like eating people' thing that someone else might not understand. Sure enough, I'm lead deep into the bowels of Solitude's crypts. A relatively new coffin is chosen. The Khajiit places her good hand on the wood, but hesitates. Carefully, she positions her body between me and the coffin.

"You don't ahve to be here if you don't want to, or you don't have to watch if you want to stay.". I say something that only an idiot would say.

"It's fine. I don't mind.". I walk a short ways away from her and lean against a wall. The Dovahkiin relaxes and tells me something that warms my body in a comfortable sense of satisfaction.

"Thank you. I appreciate you being so understanding of my needs.". Then, she ignores me in favor of finding a way to get what she wants. The Khajiit yanks the coffin out of the wall and it clatters to the ground. The Dovahkiin uses her only good hand to rip the wooden lid off and reveal the body inside. I try not to look. It doesn't work and I see what the man inside looks like. An old Nord who's thin, light skin is marred with age. A grey mane surrounding his entire head is his most noticeable feature. Cheap, clean clothes tell me he wasn't a rich man. Just another person living another uneventful life in Skyrim. Another nameless man doomed to fade into nothingness. The Dovahkiin yanks him out of his resting place and kicks the remains of the wooden coffin off to the side.

I want to look away. I can't. I swore to myself I'd watch this, and I'm going to see it through. The Khajiit's gaping maw comes crashing down right on the man's chest. Linen, skin, and meat are pulled from the Nord's sternum in one bite. The Khajiit tosses her head back and allows the mouthful to slide deeper into her gullet. Gagging and retching accompany the sight of the tremendous lump descending into the Dovahkiin's stomach. Another bite to the sternum. Now blood is splattering the walls and woman as a bone is yanked from the man's chest.

The corpse remains motionless and expressionless as he's devoured. The Dovahkiin mauls the chest until the chest cavity is completely empty (save his spine). Then, she moves onto his stomach. Ribs are broken off and devoured; meat is swallowed in huge mouthfuls; and blood is lapped up like a kitten would lap up milk. My own lunch boils in my throat and threatens to come free. Finally, I'm forced to stop watching as the woman begins pulling the man's guts out and feasting on them. I'm only able to look back once it's over and the man is an empty shell. The Dovahkiin walks over to me with a smile and soft look in her eyes. When she's near me I begin to speak.

"What-". She pulls me close and pushes our lips (well, her fangs and my lips) together. I mentally block out the kiss until she pulls back. The Khajiit asks me a simple question.

"So?". I lean forward and puke.

* * *

 **Note: I know I haven't really given anyone any time to respond too much, but I've gotten a few reviews and messages. So far, I'm almost done deciding. Either 'The Remnants', 'Revelations 5', or 'Luck Be a Lady'. My other Skyrim stories are already in the 'line', so they'll get published no matter what. However, my 'Fallout' story will likely kill the other. Like if 'Revelations 5' is published, then 'Luck Be a Lady' won't ever get published and likewise the other way. Be on the lookout because I'm actually getting really excited. Honestly, 'The Last Dragon' will probably end within ten chapters and one of the three Skyrim stories not mentioned will also be published.**


	36. Devouring Fears

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I take a few steps back to avoid Ria and mumble my thoughts on the situation.

"My kissing isn't _that_ bad.". Ria shakes her hand to get me to quiet down, but remains hunched over and gagging. I try to keep myself from getting insulted. My friend finally picks herself up and explains why she just vomited everywhere.

"Yeah, that was nasty.". Her eyes seem to grow in size.

"Not that you're nasty! It's just-". She motions at her mouth.

"You tasted like.". She motions towards the dead body a few feet away from us. _Well, shit_. I turn towards her and try to remain calm.

"I am so-". My voice is cracking, so Ria goes ahead and stops me.

"Don't worry. Simple mistake.". I nod and try not to make eye-contact. It meant a lot to me that Ria was willing to put up with the fact I eat other people. I just leaned forward and kissed without even thinking about it. Thankfully, the Imperial seems to want to move past the moment.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up. We don't want anyone seeing you with blood all over you.". I nod and follow her out. While we walk Ria tells me about what she has in mind.

"I figured we could go get cleaned up, then go back to your place. Maybe get everyone together and form a plan?". I nod and tell her what I'd like to do as the current plan.

"I think all of us need a few days off to get everything out of our systems.". Ria nods before asking about it.

"What do you have in mind?". I elaborate and use prior knowledge of Solitude to think of fun things for us to do.

"Adharanji will probably want to stop off at the whorehouse. Obviously, neither of us want to do that.". She nods in agreement.

"And my dog and Odahviing _probably_ wouldn't get service if they went there.". Ria chuckles and I continue.

"I'd imagine Odahviing would want to get his wing attended to by actual healers, then go flying with me. But that won't take forever. He'll probably want to lie in the marketplace by himself. Provoking innocent bystanders and the such.". Ria chuckles again.

"My dog is going to follow one of us the entire time. I'm not sure what you want to do before I get back. That is, if you want to do something together?". She nods and adds to the conversation.

"I'll need to get in touch with The Companions. Then, you and I can get together. Any suggestions?". I nod.

"I was thinking you and I could always go see the battles down by the docks. Soldiers fight animals against one another in a tiny arena near the shore. Odahviing and Adharanji could always join us, or do something together. I think they've taken to one another.". Ria smiles and meets my eyes. I briefly stop walking to hear what she has to say.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I promise I'll go and not interrupt your plans like last time.". I recall when I was interrupted while eating dinner with my parents because a courier told me Ria needed me. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it's probably best not to acknowledge the apology. It's tiny enough it'll blow over.

"Sounds like a plan.". I begin walking again and see the alleyway to the bathing house up ahead. Ria has no idea where it is, so I take the lead. As we're entering the bathing house I tell Ria another plan I have.

"The Bard's College is going to hold some celebration soon. Some burning of some king or another. I think it'd be nice if Odahviing, Puppy, Adharanji, you, and I all went together.". I examine the empty bathhouse and smile. Just a single, gigantic tub that takes up almost all of the room. And empty. Guess nobody wanted to bathe with a killer. I begin stripping, but hear Ria's response.

"That sounds nice. And why is your dog suddenly 'Puppy'?". I finish taking off my clothes and try to explain.

"I need a name for him. Calling him 'dog' is stupid because he'll always be a dog. Calling him 'puppy' is good because he's a dog and not a puppy.". Ria snorts and just keeps undressing. I turn away to give her a tiny amount of privacy. I examine the clear water once before walking down the steps into the center of the tub. Ria splashes in like a dying trout behind me.

I consider saying something to her about it. Then, I decide to ignore it and go about cleaning myself. My pelt's already grown to a somewhat thick length, so it'll take me some time to undo all the tangles. And get the blood out of the hair on my chest. Thankfully, Ria is patient. She's already done cleaning herself while I'm still working on my chest, but the Imperial remains and keeps me company. I can't look at her (too busy staring at my soapy chest and trying to figure out where the bloody tangles are the worst); however, Ria still starts up a conversation with me.

"So, how often do you need to eat people?". I shrug and think for a few seconds before answering her as honestly as I can.

"It really depends. If I'm on the road I'll eat someone any time I can. If I'm in town or city, then I'll just slip down to the hall of the dead once a week or two. Mostly the traveling eating is to conserve on food and always have something fresh in my stomach. People meat is protein, so it'll give me more energy than eating berries or plants.". Ria's voice goes into a weird pitch as she asks her next question.

"Why not pack more food, or hunt? Even fishing sounds easier. Nobody can arrest you if they catch you eating a tasty salmon.". I pray to Namira that the eating people won't get between us, then answer Ria.

"Namira gave me my gift. Not using it would displease her. Besides, there are more bandits than deer.". Ria tries to keep the questioning going.

"Again, why not fish? And there are a lot of deer. Enough that I'm sure you've run across them while walking.". I put more energy into scrubbing my chest and focus on keeping my voice calm while talking.

"Fishing takes too long when there's nowhere to camp in the middle of Skyrim. Deer aren't unheard of, but bandits are still easier to find and kill. Deer generally don't stand and fight when a predator comes along.". Ria keeps trying.

"So, nothing besides humans to eat? No hawks, no dogs, no horses, no deer, no-". I end the conversation by cutting across her sentence.

"Bandits are easier to catch. Bandits can be eaten raw with more ease. Bandits fill me up more. Bandits have committed crimes. Bandits are tastier.". Ria falls silent and I move onto washing the rest of my body. As I keep washing I glance at Ria. She doesn't look sad or angry. Just confused. I finish bathing and try to see if anything's bothering the Imperial.

"Is me being a cannibal going to get in the way of a relationship with us? Because I want to know now rather than later.". Ria takes a few minutes to think as we get out, dry off, and get dressed. I'm putting on my outer-most pelt when Ria answers.

"I'm just worried.". I turn towards her and find the much shorter woman reaching for me. She places her hands on my shoulders and explains what she means to me.

"What if someone catches you? You've been in hiding for a year and just came back. Seeing you chowing down on someone's insides _might_ convince people you've gone savage. You're a Khajiit, being seen as savage  isn't a good thing.". I can understand what she means. An Imperial or Nord eating someone will get drug off to jail. An Argonian or Khajiit chowing down on someone will get stabbed first, then drug off if they're still kicking. However, I'm still afraid that Ria has other concerns she's not voicing.

"Is it about me going to jail, or you being uncomfortable?". She shrugs and comes clean.

"A little of both. Seeing you eat a whole body is different than seeing you eat chunks or threatening to eat someone.". I try to find a compromise I think will please us both.

"Alright. No eating whole bodies in front of you. Only chunks.". She nods and I keep going.

"I'm not stopping, though. If I'm alone I'm eating someone whole without taking the time to cut some meat off.". Ria scrunches her face up, but slowly nods. I reach my hands (one dead and cold) up and rest them on her hands.

"We both okay? No more concerns over me eating things that can talk?". Ria weakly nods, but gives me a little warning.

"Just be careful. I'm not going to give up my ideals because you're sexy.". I scoff and roll my eyes at the word 'sexy'. However, I don't say anything for fear of starting a more serious argument. Thankfully, no argument arises and we're able to safely make our way out of the bathing house and into the marketplace. Odahviing is already there. Currently, he's lying on his back and using the stone ground to scratch his back. Also currently, the shopkeepers are cowering and citizens are watching from the edges of the marketplace. When the citizens and shopkeepers see me walking towards Odahviing they quickly clear out.

Maybe it's for the best right now. My dragon friend cracks an eye open when I touch his shoulder. A large smile splits his scaly face as he rolls onto his stomach. Ria, meanwhile, picks through the remains of whatever is left at the shops around the marketplace. Odahviing swings his head round, so his eye is now in front of my face. I know he was considering seeing a healer (he use to talk about seeing one when we first went into hiding if we were ever in civilization), but I doubt he's seen one yet. I still ask just to be safe.

"Did you manage to get the queen to command a healer to come look at your shoulder and wing yet?". Shockingly, he nods in confirmation. I smile at my friend and ask the most important question.

"Have you flown yet?". He shakes his head.

"The city's big enough I'm able to walk around without needing to take flight.". My smile grows and I talk over my shoulder to Ria.

"Would you mind being by yourself for a few hours?". Ria calls back to me.

"No. I can go talk to the Companions while you're gone. I don't mind.". I give her a small warning.

"Don't talk to strange people and I'll be back eventually.". Ria laughs, and her laughter fades as she walks away to wherever she needs to go. Finally, I make Odahviing an offer he can't refuse.

"Care to fly?".

* * *

 **Note: I'm almost ready to fully announce the next story that'll be posted. 'The Last Dragon' is coming along nicely. Expect the romance to progress quickly and the last few chapters to be the climax of the story. Sorry for this being drug on for so long. I'd intended for it to end by now, but the original ending (way back at the confrontation with Irileth) had too many holes in the plot to use. Sorry. Anyway, either 'Revelations 5' or 'Luck Be a Lady'. Honestly, I really can't decide. I tried to load up my saves from either game to see what I like more.**

 **New Vegas looked good. Level 50, idolized by the NCR, Veronica and Rex, Caesar assassinated with a chainsaw to the face, very evil karma, Big Boomer, and power armor. Literally my _perfect_ game right before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. I loaded it up, played for about twenty seconds, and watched it crash. Literally every save in New Vegas is now either corrupted or freezes whenever I try to load it.**

 **Fallout 3 was another story. Again, perfect. No Megaton, Dogmeat, power armor, very evil karma, level 30, and with over a thousand stimpacks. Only I can't play it. Not because it crashed or won't load. Because my only weapon is a Tesla Cannon with 10,000 electron charge packs. I have no memory of hoarding all of those EC packs. I don't even remember finding a Tesla Cannon. All I know is 'Big Guns' is my highest skill and apparently a teenage me thought 'this extremely slow weapon that can only load one shot at a time looks perfect for every combat situation'. It's a minor annoyance, but it definitely makes combat less enjoyable. Sadly, all other combat skills are low enough that big guns are really the only thing I can fight with.**

 **Anyway, I've rambled enough. Long story short, I'm going to start a new game in New Vegas and Fallout 3 and see which one I prefer and which one I could probably write a story about.**


	37. Adharanji

The wind is snapping my mane around my head, but I don't complain. For once, Odahviing is flying like he's never been injured. My companion keeps flying as high as he can, then allowing himself to begin falling back down to earth before catching himself and doing it all over again. The dragon's movements are smooth and confident. I, however, am starting to get sick. The sudden ascent and descent doesn't do every much good for a stomach. Thankfully, Odahviing finds a cool jet of air and allows himself to be carried by it. Finally, I can look over his side at the world beneath us.

Rolling forest with an ocean lapping at its side. Beautiful, serene waters take up my vision as my dragon friend is carried out to sea. Suddenly, Odahviing falls into a steep dive. I already know what he has planned and desperately begin calling his name. Odahviing ignores me as he completely collapses his wings. I see the water rushing up to meet us and feel my fur begin to rise. Odahviing waits until the last possible second to flare his wings out.

My face erupts in pain as it's slammed into the dragon's neck. I groan as Odahviing glides along the surface of the water and flaps his wings. Slowly, he stops flapping and glides for a few seconds. I sigh as Odahviing gingerly slides into the ocean and allows himself to be drifted along by the currents and tides. My scaly companion turns his head around to face me. Only his eyes and nose are sticking out of the ocean. I chuckle and use a shout on him.

" _FUS_!". Odahviing growls as his head is forced underwater. He raises his dripping face and strikes. I yowl as he grabs me by the clothes, but there's nothing I can do to stop him. Odahviing tosses me as far away as he can. Water rushes up my nose and I slam my eyes shut. I've never been the biggest fan of swimming; thankfully, Odahviing is beside me in a few short seconds. I remain swimming and reach out to place my hand on his face. Odahviing presses himself into my touch and rumbles his thoughts to me.

"It feels good to not be hunted all the time.". I add my own opinion.

"I know, right? Now I don't have to worry about being a rug for some fancy noble.". He scoffs.

"You'd make a much better bedspread.". I hum and agree with him.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. I'd have lived on immortally as the item nobles screw on top of.". Odahviing chuckles and uses his nose to lightly splash me.

"This is nice. Just getting to spend time together.". I nod in agreement before Odahviing decides to get serious.

"Are you excited about Ria?". I shrug and he keeps digging.

"I'm well aware you're just trying to dodge the question.". I sigh and relent. It's better to have this conversation sooner rather than later.

"I'm still nervous.". He nudges me in an attempt to get me to continue going. I continue as I stroke Odahviing's face.

"I think me being a cannibal will get in the way. Or the fact I'm old enough to be her mother. Or the fact that Adharanji will probably tell Ria about my sexual exploits when she realizes we're together.". Odahviing nudges me to get me to stop. I listen to my friend as he idly swims in a tiny circle around me.

"Do you truly think Adharanji would be that cruel?". I shrug.

"Not 'cruel'. Just careless. She loves gossip and telling things only she knows to people she barely knows. She'll start giving Ria advice about me, then it'll just spiral into sex talk.". Odahviing finishes my sentence.

"Then, Adharanji will just get carried away and tell of what she saw when she was a child.". I nod and Odahviing decides to take the conversation a different direction.

"Maybe you should spend some time with Adharanji.". I nod and agree with him.

"Adharanji and I meant to bond a while ago, but she got pushed to the side when everything started to go wrong.". Odahviing curls around me and begins tightening himself into an even smaller circle. He does, however, give me a little advice about Adharanji.

"Do something with her and make her feel like you care. There'll be even more time for bonding when this is all done. At least, start it before that.". I nod and drift off into thought.

* * *

 **Ria POV:**

I smooth out the parchment before me one last time and reread my letter to Aela.

 _Aela,_

 _I'm sure you're wondering what's become of me and why I've taken so long to respond. I'm also sure you've heard news of the Dovahkiin being royally pardoned for her attack on Whiterun. If you haven't, then scratch that last sentence. Anyway, that 'Cliffracer' down in Falkreath wasn't really a Cliffracer. It was the last dragon alive. I found it and managed to accidentally capture it._

 _It was defenseless, but I couldn't bring myself to strike the killing blow. So, the dragon took me to the Dovahkiin. I know it sounds completely insane, but you'll just have to believe me on this one. I've been traveling with the Dovahkiin for some time and attempting to get her pardoned. I've only just now had a chance to write you considering the circumstances. I'm sorry I won't be able to send back a trophy with my letter, but I've found nothing worthy of killing that needs to be slain._

 _Love,_

 _Ria_

I'm still rereading my letter when I hear the door to the Khajiit's home open. I'm currently sitting in the kitchen, so all I have to do is turn my head around to see who's arrived. Adharanji and her mother's dog are the ones to arrive. Adharanji has a large sack of supplies thrown over her shoulders. The younger Khajiit waves at me before heading downstairs to drop off her sack. I'm watching Adharanji disappear when a hand touches my shoulder. I automatically jerk around and see my love smirking at me. I sigh and roll my eyes as the tremendous Khajiit collapses into a seat beside me.

"How was flying?". I notice she's dripping wet. Thankfully, she explains that.

"Fun. Odahviing was a dick and dropped us in the ocean, but it was fine besides that. How's the letter coming?". I pass her my note and silently watch her read it. Oddly, the Khajiit makes a weird face and looks at me.

"Is there anything I can do to help you claim you've bested a mighty beast?". I shake my head.

"I'm afraid you can't.". The Khajiit keeps pushing.

"Are you sure? Odahviing can peel off a scale from his chest, or I can send them my hand in a box.". I cringe as I look at the dead hand resting on the table. It's not working and can never be healed; however, it seems so morbid to have the woman I'm courting cut it off for me.

"No, that's fine.". The Dovahkiin reaches down and pulls a dagger out of her boot. Gently, she places it against the mass of veins protruding from her broken flesh.

"You're sure?". My heart nearly stops as I slam the woman's hands away from her own wrist, then clamp my fingers over the wounded area. Her flesh is cold and slimy, but I force myself to continue covering it for fear she'll hack it off if I let her go.

"Yes! I'm sure!". Carefully, she begins putting the dagger away.

"It's a nice thought and it'd work, but I still don't want you to hack off a limb.". The woman cocks her head to the side.

"It could get infected and kill you.". I want to gain rank in the Companions and eventually return to them. I just don't think it's worth the Khajiit's hand. It's still a part of her. Just a part she can't use. Besides, amputation carries more risk than rewards. If it was going to get infected, fester and kill her, then it will easily take her from me.

"I'll take my chances. I'm sure there's a bear or something big enough to get me the promotion to The Circle.". The Dragonborn seems mildly upset I won't allow her to cut her hand off for me, but she falls silent and nods. I decide to redirect the conversation.

"So, how's the plan coming?". The Dovahkiin adjust her position as she tells me the new plan.

"I'd like to spend some time with Adharanji and get some closer before all of-". She motions to herself, me, and the entirety of Skyrim in general.

"-this is over. Then, you and I can go and watch the fighting.". I suppose I still need to send the letter, and I could always spend time with Odahviing if I get too bored.

"Alright. Where do you figure Adharanji would like to go?". The Dovahkiin bites her lips with her shattered fangs and seems to think about it for a moment.

"I'd imagine she'd like to go hunting or adventuring. I know a cave nearby that'd be a good adventure. Skeletons and rats, mostly. The main necromancers were killed a year or two ago when I wasn't a wanted criminal. I'd think a bear or pack of wolves would be taking over the cave by now. So, a challenge to entertain us, but nothing that could get us killed. Maybe even some loot if a criminal or desperate bandit stashed their treasure there.". The adventure sounds rather boring to me. But it sounds like something the Khajiit would enjoy doing together, so I don't damper her mood by telling her what I think. Instead, I encourage her to do either one.

"Hunting sounds nice. I'd just imagine it'd take a while before you find anything. Adventuring sounds like it'd be over sooner; I just doubt that Adharanji would find it as interesting as you. She's a bandit, and she's been fighting her entire life. Oblivion, she's probably _been_ the final challenge at the end of a dungeon.". The Dovahkiin flattens her ears and grunts.

"I suppose that's true. She's probably use to fighting off adventurers and treasure seekers. Being on the other end and the enemies being animals might be different, but it's still the same overall principle.". A voice behind us stops our conversation.

"Well, what are we waiting for?". I turn to see Adharanji with a large bow in one hand and Puppy bounding around her feet.

"Let's go hunting.".

* * *

 **Note: Alright, I kind of have an idea about what I want to do. Updates might be lengthened to three days because of two stories. 'Luck Be a Lady' is probably going to be published. 'Revelations 5' just doesn't have much of a plot besides 'be an asshole and murder everyone'. And, I've recently found out that New Vegas is a lot easier for me to play than Fallout 3.**

 **Like _significantly_ easier. Easy enough I can play it before each chapter. Now, onto another matter. 'Denerim's Shadow' needs done. That means every Saturday will be dedicated purely to 'Denerim's Shadow'. Just to finish it up. However, that's not the other story I'm doing. There'll be another story after 'The Last Dragon' that will come out when it's done. That story will run alongside 'Luck Be a Lady' and 'Denerim's Shadow'. I just don't have the options yet. More information coming.**


	38. Dark Banners

**Dovahkiin POV:**

The frozen ground beneath our horses' hooves crackles and sends tiny puffs of white powder up into the air. Our steeds brave the cold and harsh conditions with the pride of horses use to years of hard work. Puppy, however, is whimpering and doing a little dance beside us as he's forced to walk in the snow. Adharanji started the evening with a smile on her face, but it's nowhere to be found now. The icy forest is dead without a single track of prey; Puppy hasn't stopped whining since we left Solitude; and it looks like another snowstorm will move in within a few hours.

Adharaji begins idly strumming her bow as we travel deeper into the Royal Forest. I've never been much of a hunter, so I allow my daughter to lead on. I'd imagined more conversation while we hunted. Unfortunately, now Adharanji is so dedicated to killing an animal she won't speak until we've bagged _something_. Oblivion, she might even try to kill Puppy at this point. I decide to pass the time by examining the weapon I had to choose for hunting. My good hand flexes and does what I command. Unsurprisingly, my dead hand lies there uselessly and practically taunts me.

 _I still can't understand why Ria wouldn't take it. Yes, it's completely and utterly morbid, but it would achieve what she wants. She'd be a member of The Circle and do what she originally wanted_. My internal musings are interrupted by Adharanji coming to a complete halt and giving me a single command.

"Get your hound up. I've found tracks, but the prey will hear him coming a mile away.". I reach down, grab Puppy by the collar, and yank him into my arms. The dog doesn't take too kindly to being roughly handled, but he quickly starts kissing me when he realizes I've saved him from the coldness of the ground. Meanwhile, Adharanji slides halfway off her horse to examine the tracks before quickly remounting her steed and trotting off. My own horse follows with little to no command on my part. The horses still _crunch_ through the snow, but now it's not as severe.

 _Probably because there's no ice beneath the snow in this area. Maybe. I don't know, I'm not a damned weather mage. Is there such a thing as a weather mage? I'll have to ask_ \- My horse harshly whinnies at me as his chest slams into Adharanji's horse's ass. My daughter hisses and swings her hand back at me. Without thinking, I bring my own good hand up and our claws interlock. Adharanji hisses again and rips her claws away from mine. I chuckle a tiny bit and earn another hiss. Finally, my horse, Puppy, and I are all silent. Quietly, I slightly stand up in my saddle and see what Adharanji is looking at. Quite a ways away from us, and through a thicket of brush and trees, is a single thin deer.

Adharanji slowly loads her bow and attempts to take aim. She leans slightly to the right, sucks in a small breath, and fires. The deer was tense and alert throughout it all (probably because of the hissing); however, being tense won't save you from an arrow. The projectile launches itself in between his ribs and solidly sticks. The beast brays once before the arrow buries itself into something vital and kills him. As he falls nothing happens. No more deer, no flutter of birds, and no scream of fear from another animal. Adharanji begins riding towards her kill. Finally, I try to make conversation.

"Do you think the Royal Woods are always this abandoned?". My daughter explains the emptiness to me as she hops off her horse to claim her kill.

"'Royal Woods' aren't suppose to be used for hunting. The entirety of the woods is really just poor terrain. Unsuitable for farming, settling, and using in any other way. So, the queen claims it to prevent people from even trying.". She ties her deer in front of her saddle.

"It's likewise hard to survive it.". She motions around her before beginning to mount her horse.

"No natural source of water beyond rain and snow; not enough shelter to take cover in come harsh conditions; and never enough prey to provide for a population of predators.". _Well, that took some charm out of the 'Royal Woods'_. Adharanji turns her horse around and begins traveling back the way we came. I follow her lead, but this time I ride beside instead of behind her. This slows our progress because my horse needs to trample down an entirely new path. Thankfully, Adharanji doesn't seem to mind and even attempts to make conversation.

"So, you and Ria?". Adharanji laughs hard enough that Puppy begins wiggling in my arms. I shush my dog, kiss him on the head, and turn my attention back to my child.

"And what is so particularly funny about my relationship with Ria?". Adharanji sighs and shakes her head.

"Mom, this has happened before. Pretty person meets you, you briefly improve upon yourself to keep the pretty person, and you get bored of the pretty person and leave them. Usually, that's when you'd wander back to dad for a few weeks.". She scrunches her eyes and flattens her ears.

"Only I suppose there's nobody to wander back to this time. Maybe Odahviing or me? I don't know about that part. All I know is you've been alone for a year with only Odahviing. You're dying for attention and think you like Ria. Only you'll eventually find out it won't work.". I'm not going to try to tough it out and start yelling at Adharanji and go on a rant about how she's wrong. What she's said hurts and I can honestly believe how she'd see our relationship in this light.

"I'm not going to run off. Trust me, I have nowhere to go and don't want to even run.". Another sigh.

"Mom, you've told that to twenty different men and at least five women. I'm sure you think you love her now, but when the haze of sex has worn off you'll realize you've fucked someone who's young enough to be your granddaughter, met you less than a few months ago, and was originally hunting you to kill you.". I want Adharanji to be okay with my relationship, so I try explaining things to her.

"Things are different in Skyrim. Love doesn't bloom from sweet words and long courtship. Actions are what forms love. Ria has taken action to pursue me and my past deeds of valor have won her heart.". Adharanji yanks her horse to a stop for our talk to go deeper.

" _Ria_ pursued _you_?". I puff myself up and nod in a moderate amount of pride. For someone my age, weight, and appearance it's a rather impressive accomplishment to have someone pine after you. Adharanji seems rather reluctant to accept it.

"Well, my opinion of Ria has greatly decreased.". I glare and she raises her hands in a mock defensive position while explaining herself.

"I know it's hard to hear and you might not believe me, but I think Ria wants something from you. Gold, power, or fame can be enough for someone of low morals to seduce and fuck you.". I take a deep breath to calm myself before correcting my daughter.

"I only have two things to say to that. One, we haven't had sex yet. Ria hasn't attempted and I feel it's too soon. Two, I offered her what she wanted. I attempted to cut off my hand to give to her as a prize and she refused.". Adharanji still looks concerned, but now she's willing to hear me out.

"She just refused your gift? She didn't even look tempted for a second?". I nod.

"She wrapped her own hand around my wrist to prevent me from cutting it off.". Adharanji looks a little taken aback.

"And, you just refused sex? You didn't even try?". I nod again.

"I've felt no need to sleep with her.". Adharanji still looks completely shocked.

"Oh. Well, good then.". I smile and pat my daughter on the arm. She drops her hands from the defensive position, so I decide to tell her what I think of her at the moment.

"Thank you for being concerned about me. Your heart was in the right place. And, it's sweet you didn't want me to get hurt or mess up my life for the tenth time.". My child seems to glow a little and finally offers me congratulations.

"I'm glad you've found someone. I hope you can move past the differences and make it work. Ria deserves happiness and you _definitely_ deserve happiness after all of this. However, I promise that if I see you starting to run I'll tackle you to the ground.". I chuckle and shake my head as we both begin riding. As we go I realize something and tell Adharanji it.

"You realize Ria is going to be your step-mother, don't you?". Adharanji groans and Puppy starts wiggling again. I calm my husky as Adharanji shakes her head.

"So, I get one mother who's about to kick the bucket because she's so old and one who's young enough to be my daughter?". I scoff and playfully nudge her.

"Trust me, I'm going to be around for a long, long time to annoy you and stick my nose in your life. Besides, look on the bright side. You'll outlive your mother and father, but you'll never lose Ria.". Adharanji keeps shaking her head.

"I'm sure Ria will be thrilled to have me as a daughter.". We're exiting the Royal Woods and entering the regular woods, so I offer Adharanji some final advice.

"I'm sure she will. Ria thinks highly of you, and from what I've seen you think highly of her. You two might not have much in common, but you'll get along well enough. Just talk about how much you unconditionally love me and how amazing I am.". Adharanji laughs hard enough that the dead deer in front of her is nodding its head. I smile because I've done my job and cheered her up. However, my work is quickly destroyed when we reach the main road to Solitude. The sight before us quiets us and causes us both to yank our steeds backwards into the woods.

A stream of riders is pounding down the snowy path. That isn't too concerning, but the banners seven riders are carrying are. Windhelm, Falkreath, Morthal, Dawnstar, Markarth, Riften, and Winterhold. Finally, the last rider passes. Adharanji and I both ride onto the road and slowly begin riding after them. Adharanji speaks her thoughts without really asking for a response.

"Whiterun didn't send a rider. That means they're the only one to bend the knee, or they're the only one that didn't. Either Elisif asked for riders to come with a confirmation of bending to her will, or she asked for some other sign that only Whiterun sent.". I speak my own mind and add on to what she said. Once again, I really don't ask for confirmation of her listening. Mostly, it's thinking out loud.

"Irileth said she would do something to ease tension in Whiterun. Either it worked completely or didn't. Or, it did and Balgruuf is just withholding his rider.". Adharanji adds to my sentence.

"Maybe Irileth's plan worked. Maybe Balgruuf was going to send an army or assassin and she stayed his hand.". I grunt and give my daughter some advice.

"We'd best disguise ourselves when we get inside. At least, until we know if the riders mean 'forgiveness' or 'death'". Adharanji agrees and we keep riding. When we reach the city we dismount and get to work.

* * *

 **Note: The first chapter of 'Luck Be a Lady' is being written. Most likely it'll be released within five chapters of 'The Last Dragon'. More information on the second story going to be released next chapter.**


	39. Cycle of Suffering

**Ria POV:**

Elisif leans towards me and hisses her question for the thousandth time tonight.

"Where is she?!". I shrug and Odahviing tries to answer for me.

"She'll be back soon enough. Trust me.". The queen straightens back up and begins tapping her foot. The main square is completely abandoned besides the three of us. However, archers are stationed along the wall surrounding us. Should the riders that were reported try to harm us, then they'll be shot down before the queen comes to harm. When the riders begin opening the gate I feel my entire body tense up. The archers might help save the queen; it's just that I'll likewise be expected to toss myself in front of her should disaster strike. I support Elisif's bid for High Queen, I just don't want to get myself killed.

Unfortunately, I count the riders as they stream in. Seven riders carrying flags break up into their respective groups. Each group has ten men save for Morthal, Riften, and Winterhold who all sent eleven soldiers for some reason. The riders don't try to leave us in suspense. The one carrying the banner from each hold slides off of their horse and steps forward. Elisif nods once and the riders begin lining up after one another before her. The rider carrying the flag from Winterhold is the first in line. He kneels before Elisif and offers up his flag. Elisif gently takes it and tosses it over her right shoulder like a sash. The rider takes the chance to speak.

"Jarl Kraldar of Winterhold remembers who put him in power. His hold was untouched by the Dovahkiin's rage and his sparse citizens recall her with a small amount of fondness. He willingly forgives the Dragonborn's crimes.". The rider quickly stands and returns to his group. Dawnstar is next. Elisif throws their banner over her opposite shoulder.

"Brina Merilis likewise remembers who put her in power. The Dovahkiin was charged with stealing alcohol in the Hold, but that was years before the attack on Whiterun. Given the circumstances, Brina Merilis is willing to drop the crimes. She bends her knee to you.". I see a dark shape moving from the corner of my eye. I snap my head around, but I don't see anything. I check the archers up top and see all of them have their bows loaded and aimed at the dark corner where I saw the movement. I turn my head back to the proceedings and try to pay attention. The rider from Falkreath is bowed.

"Siddgeir recognizes his holdings as minor in comparison to Haafingar. He's revoked the Dovahkiin's title of 'Thane' in his hold for damage done to his forest from the Dovahkiin's dragon.". Odahviing growls and causes the rider to speed up his speech.

"The Dovahkiin can repair her title by donating to the effort to clean out the damaged area of the forest. Otherwise, her crimes are forgiven in Falkreath.". He (smartly) hurries back to his group. Elisif suddenly snaps her head to the side before yanking it back to place. I follow where her gaze was and have my breath stolen from me. A large outline can be seen in the shadows around the wall. I look and see the archers still focusing on the shadow near a store on the opposite side of the square. Odahviing nudges me and I turn my attention back to the next rider.

"Igmund, unfortunately, sold the Dovahkiin's home when he heard of her apparent death at the hands of Irileth of Whiterun. The Dovahkiin may get into contact with the Jarl to discuss her old home. Her crimes, however, are forgiven and the Dovahkiin may return to Markarth as soon as she wants.". Odahviing whispers in my ear.

"There's only ten riders in every group now. Three riderless horses just started their walk back to the stables.". I whisper back to him.

"Have you seen a third shadow?". He shakes his head and nudges me to get me to pay more attention to the next rider from Morthal.

"Idgord Ravencrone has forgiven the Dovahkiin's crimes. The Dovahkiin's home and land have fallen into disrepair. Idgord offers minor aid, but refuses to pour all of her resources into repairing one home.". I see another moving shadow to my left. Near the original moving one. This one is moving slowly towards the first one. I look at the archers and see they're ahead of me. They're tracking the moving shadow with their arrows. The next rider quickly offers his flag and says a quick few sentences.

"Brunwulf Free-Winter remembers the Dovahkiin with great respect. He bends the knee, but would like to point out the fact the Dovahkiin never had a bounty in his hold and was always welcome by him.". Elisif takes time to remind the rider of something.

"Very well. Send a message back to Brunwulf. 'You always welcomed her, but your citizens would have skinned her and made her into a nice rug. Make sure they don't.'". The rider nods and rushes away. The final rider, from Riften, steps forward and offers his banner. Now Elisif has four on her left shoulder and three on her right. She bears the weight with pride while listening to Maven's rider.

"Maven Black-Briar formally revokes the Dovahkiin's claim to property, title as Thane, and standing in the hold. She will be a stranger among friends and has lost everything, but she may enter the hold without being attacked.". The rider runs back to his group before the queen can say anything. Elisif examines the riders once before nodding to all of them and raising her voice.

"Return to your Jarls and commend them for making the right decision. Tell them that no harm shall come to them or their holds.". She uses her hands to point southward out of Solitude. The riders make good use of her kindness and ride like oblivion. The archers begin putting their bows away and streaming down the stairs and pack to their posts. Elisif takes a deep breath and speaks a little louder than normal.

"You can come out now.". I see the moving shadow and the original shadow come out and join us. I let a deep sigh escape me and relax instantly. Adharanji and the Dovahkiin are both disguised as riders. Well, kind of. The Dovahkiin has her outermost pelt pulled up over her skull. Adharanji has a deer's face covering her face. The antlers are positioned _just_ right that they're dangling over her back and not standing straight up. Both of them shed their disguises while the Dovahkiin allows Puppy out of her shirt. Elisif sighs and speaks louder.

" _All_ of you.". Another sulking and hidden figure comes forward. My stomach tightens at the movement, but I relax once again when I see it's just Irileth. The Dovahkiin is the first to acknowledge Irileth.

"I take it that Balgruuf didn't bend the knee?". She shakes her head.

"Worse.". Elisif is the next to question her.

"What could he possibly do that's worse than ignoring my command?". Irileth takes a deep breath and shakes her head as she talks.

"He's preparing to take military action against Odahviing. So, it's a roundabout way of taking action against the Dovahkiin and you. As long as he doesn't use your names, then he can justify it.". Elisif scoffs.

"Does he realize he's going against the power of all of Skyrim besides him?". Irileth bites her lips and looks towards where the riders just left.

"I don't think it's as easy as that.". Before Elisif can ask, the Dunmer explains what she thinks.

"No holding will be willing to take Whiterun. We've improved upon our defenses since the Siege of Whiterun. It would be suicide to send your men up against it. I'm sure they won't deny your commands outright, but there are ways to get around it. Claiming bad roads or timing is a decent excuse that would make you look like a tyrant not to believe. I think the soldiers of Solitude would be alone in their battle.". Elisif sighs and shakes her head.

"That wouldn't work. We'd lose more men than all of the other Civil War battles combined.". Elisif turns towards the Dovahkiin.

"Can you live with not going to Whiterun?". Irileth interrupts the two by coughing to get their attention.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. My Jarl will send hunters for Odahviing and the Dovahkiin. It might not sound like much, but it could get pretty nasty. Think of it, entire herds of mercenaries coming back to back just to kill one woman.". She turns her attention purely towards the Khajiit.

"You're a damned good fighter, but even you could be killed if they throw enough at you quick enough.". Elisif sighs and keeps trying to come up with something.

"Would he listen to reason, or is he set on the Dovahkiin's death?". Irileth lowers her eyes to the floor.

"You know the answer.". Adharanji is the next one to speak. However, her words are directly to her mother. Apparently, the two were talking while the other conversation was going on.

"Mom-". The Dovahkiin takes a step forward and gets everyone's attention.

"I have an idea.". Odahviing slides forward and warns the Khajiit.

"No. You-". She gently places her hand against his nose. Slowly, Odahviing closes his eyes. The Dovahkiin continues where she left off.

"If you send only a small amount of men, then Odahviing and I could take the city.". I feel my chest tighten and begin struggling to breathe. The thought of the Dovahkiin dying isn't a pleasant one. Especially when I felt we were really starting to get to have a deep bond compared to normal Skyrim relationships. Elisif, thankfully, agrees with me.

"That's a terrible idea. You couldn't take it the first time, what makes you think you could take it a second time? You only have a single dragon, and you're crippled.". The Dovahkiin nods, but keeps pushing the idea.

"If you get rid of the machines that Balgruuf used to take down the dragons, then we'll be unstoppable. Odahviing is healed and healthier than ever. I'd just have to avoid fighting without riding Odahviing.". Elisif shakes her head.

"What do you want me to do? Send spies to disable the machines? Balgruuf would never trust anyone I send, and an entire platoon of citizens walking in will attract attention.". I'm relaxed and certain the Khajiit's plan will be shot down. That's when Irileth speaks.

"I could go.". Everyone looks towards her.

"I'm trusted by the Jarl. I can tell him of the attack and offer to get the weapons back in working order. He'll trust me to do it without a doubt. I'll secretly rig them to go up in flame when the trigger's pulled. He won't know until the battle begins.". My heart begins thundering in my chest as Elisif and Irileth begin forming a plan. I desperately try to think of anything I could do to help make sure she comes back to me. I come up with an idea and ask Irileth a question quickly. I interrupt something Elisif was saying, but I honestly don't care.

"Would the Companions be of help during the battle?". The Dunmer nods, but scoffs.

"They'd be a tremendous help considering they helped kill most of the dragons the first time, but they won't. Their first priority is Whiterun.". I shake my head.

"Their first priority is themselves. Someone of a high rank could explain the situation and get their approval.". I turn towards the Dovahkiin.

"My letter isn't sent yet, and I can destroy it before I leave. I need something to prove I bested you.". There's no hesitation in her eyes.

She pulls out her dagger.

* * *

 **Note: 'Luck Be A Lady' will be posted later tonight. The next 'Skyrim' story options are going to take up next chapter.**


	40. Another Author's Note

Note: Here's the note. This chapter is literally nothing besides a note. If you don't give a shit about any of this, then I'm sorry and you can stop reading now because it's nothing but a note. Now, onto the actual note. Here's what I'm thinking about working on right now. Also, keep in mind that 'Denerim's Shadow' will be getting _**extremely sporadic**_ updates throughout all of this. Like updated once or twice a month. Just to keep it going. Anyway, onto the choices.

1\. **A New Order: The Remnants.** Skyrim. Serana/Female Khajiit. Reopening 'A New Order' and finishing it with the final (shorter) installment. Or possibly leaving it open to continue at a later date. Serana/Female Khajiit Dovahkiin. This would focus on the aftermath of the three main stories throughout Skyrim and the DLCs. Including some smaller unfinished conflicts revolving around Serana's remaining family, her children with the Dovahkiin, and their immortality.

1\. **A Thief and A Knight**. Skyrim. Female Khajiit/Vex. A festival at Riften brings travelers from far and wide, and the Thieves Guild takes action by stealing everything they can. During a mugging by Sapphire, Vex, and Delvin things go terribly wrong, and a citizen of Riften is left dead. Maven Black-Briar is in charge, and Elisif the Fair is highly suspicious that the woman is assisting the Thieves Guild. Maven's hand is forced, and she needs a scapegoat to pin the murderer on. Sapphire flees into the woods so it can't be pinned on her, Delvin is too important, and Vex is left holding the bag.

Maven offers a bounty for the woman's head, and Vex is forced to think fast. She jumps into a covered cart of who she thinks is a traveling bard, and successfully makes her way out of the city. It's only as the wagon goes down the road she sees armor stamped with nine stars (one chipped and scratched), a sword of the finest metal, and a shield in the shape of a red diamond. She's hidden in the wagon of one of the most religious, chivalrous, and lawful knights (originating from Kvatch) in all of Tamriel. Vex lets out a small groan, and she's discovered.

2\. **The Law's Heart**. Skryim. Female Khajiit/Laila Law-Giver. The Khajiit is one of the biggest criminals plaguing Skyrim. Murders, robberies, theft, assault, arson, escaping from prison, impersonating a guard, bootlegging, conning, and extortion. She finally slips up in Riften. After getting drunk and getting arrested for indecent exposure, she's hauled away to sit in jail. It's only while she's in there that they realize who she is, and report her to Laila. The Jarl gives the woman two options. Execution, or assisting Riften in getting rid of the Thieves Guild. The woman easily takes the second option, and starts helping the Jarl.

However, one night she attempts a grand escape to return to her life of crime. While she's drunk. She ends up getting stuck on the fence, and the guards have to help her down the next morning. Laila does what she believes to be the only solution. She forces the Khajiit to follow her wherever she goes, no matter what. At first the Jarl sees the woman as nothing but a criminal, but slowly her opinion changes. The Khajiit even begins to see the Jarl in a different light, and gives up trying to escape from Riften and return to crime. And, eventually love takes bloom.

4\. **Green Midnight**. Skyrim. Female Khajiit/ Ysolda. Ysolda's fallen for the Dovahkiin. A woman renown across Skyrim for her bravery, strength, and intelligence. One day the woman is traveling through Whiterun, and Ysolda gets the chance to meet her idol. The woman is surprisingly kind, and asks Ysolda a few questions. The Nord is reluctant, but tells the Khajiit how she wants to become a merchant. The Dovahkiin suddenly excuses herself for the night, and Ysolda fears she's blown her own chance at talking to the heartthrob of Skyrim. However, the next morning she's awoken by the Khajiit knocking on her door, a mammoth's tusk under her arm.

Ysolda is completely in love, and the Khajiit returns the feelings. An Amulet of Mara hanging between the Dovahkiin's breast seals the deal. However, a night before their wedding the Dovahkiin is called upon by the Jarl of Morthal. She promises Ysolda she'll return in two days, then disappears to do as her duty compels her. Two days pass. Then, a week. A month. A year. By now Ysolda's mourning her deceased love, and all of Skyrim has silently agreed to stop talking about the dead Dovahkiin. Ysolda's just starting to move on when someone knocks on her door in the middle of the night. The Khajiit she finds outside has fangs as sharp as daggers, fur as white as snow, and a strange hunger in her eyes.


	41. Shadows Fall

**Ria POV:**

Irileth and I manage to make it almost a little over halfway to Whiteurn before her faithful horse accidentally hits a bump in the road, and the small box in my hands quickly goes flying. Simultaneously, Irieth and I scream at the top of our lungs. The Dunmer manages to catch it with one hand, but the _thunk_ causes a shudder to run up my spine. Irileth quickly tosses the box back to me while shaking her head. I grip the package as tightly as I can. Irileth already vowed to lie to the Companions for me and say she saw me defeat the Dovahkiin, but the hand inside the box will seal the deal.

Apparently, my feat will be even more impressive than before. Now everyone knows the Dovahkiin is alive. I still haven't asked Irileth how that's changed her life. Now everyone knows she's a liar and didn't really kill the Khajiit. Carefully, I look around Irileth's neck. Her tie's been removed. I ask a question I already know the answer to.

"Balgruuf took the Dragonborn's tail from you?". She nods.

"He screamed I was a liar and ripped it from my neck. Not quite sure what he did with it. Think he might have burned it.". Our conversation drifts off as we ride up to the gates of Whiterun. Irileth leans backwards a little and quietly whispers what I need to do. "

Meet me early tomorrow morning right before the sun rises. I'll have done my part and lied to leave the city. Do the same with the Companions. Just make something up.". The Dunmer dismounts and begins marching through the city. I look at the bloody, wooden box in my hands and begin running towards Jorrvaskr. The Khajiit's hand _thunks_ along in my grasp with every step. I attempt to stop thinking of it as the 'Khajiit's hand' as I run. Now it's just a hunk of cold, dead meat. That came off of my best friend. When I reach Jorrvaskr I quickly try to find anyone who's higher in rank than me.

Aela the Huntress is the first person I find. The woman throws her arms out with a tremendous grin with she sees me. Automatically, I'm overcome with a longing desire to be able to stay in Jorrvaskr with my family. Then, I remember how badly the Khajiit needs me. _I can come home later. With her._ I dodge Aela's hug and hold the box out to her.

"I found a beast worthy of besting.". Already, Aela looks skeptical. Still, she takes the box from me.

"Whatever's in this box isn't going to be big enough to earn you a place in The Circle.". I motion for her to open the box.

"Trust me, it is.". Aela sighs, but opens it. First, she reads the letter on top. Already, her eyes are wide in shock. Her eyes only get bigger when she takes the letter out and sees what's underneath. Aela tosses the note to the side, reaches down, and plucks the prize from the box. I nearly vomit at the sight of the dead hand that's still dripping blood, but I force it down. Aela tosses her head back and screams loud enough to wake the dead. Within seconds, the entire group is surrounding us. Aela proudly begins waving the hand around and hops up onto a table.

"LOOK WHAT RIA DID!". Njada is the first to think of a response.

"What?". Everyone mumbles in confusion, and Aela takes the chance to drag me up into the table with her.

"Ria bested the Dovahkiin! Irileth saw it all happen!". Kodlak pushes himself through the throng and looks at me.

"Is that true?". I nod and Aela continues with the fake story Irileth and I wrote down.

"The Dragonborn was about to slay Irileth when Ria intervened and fought her.". She's still swinging the hand about as she talks.

"That damned traitor didn't stand a chance! A single swing and she was crippled for life!". Instantly, everyone's talking, congratulating me, and celebrating. From their point of view the Dovahkiin was just recently crippled by me. To them, it means another siege of Whiterun will never occur. Kodlak suddenly touches my arm and smiles.

"You've done a good thing. Upholding the law of Skyrim is always a hearty deed.". The Circle are the next to congratulate me. Mostly by telling me how much they would have liked to be there. I spend about the next hour 'celebrating' with my family. Eventually, someone begins to taxidermy the hand.

Everyone watches with interest, so I have to pretend to likewise be enthralled. I can't even begin to describe how morbid it is to watch my love's hand have the skin carefully stripped off. The next part will require somebody to make an exact replica of the woman's hand (well, the inside of it) out of wood, so it's saved for tomorrow. When the skin's taken away I feel Aela tap me on the shoulder. I turn my head and hear the woman whisper in my ear.

"Come on.". Aela practically yanks me out of the hall, past the training yard, and underneath the Skyforge. Aela stops and turns to me.

"I know it's sudden, but I think we need to induct you into the Circle. Skjor, Vilkas, and Farkas have already agreed. They'll just need to stay behind so Kodlak doesn't get suspicious of where we are.". I would have loved to join the Circle a few months ago. I'm still not opposed to it, but I wouldn't die if they never let me in.

"Why so suddenly?". Aela's face falls into a grim expression.

"Kodlak fears the Dovahkiin will march on the city.". She motions to the tremendous weapons still gracing our walls.

"We have those, but extra power has never hurt anyone.". I add to her sentence without even thinking.

"Plus, she'll have an army at her back.". Aela's eyes go even wider than when I showed her the hand.

"You saw an army marching as you rode back?". _Shit_. I nod and Aela slams her fist into the wall of stone beside her. I thought it was out of anger, but when a portion of the wall slides upwards I realize she was just opening the door. The Huntress takes me inside to a tiny, circular room. Where the Circle holds its meetings? I don't know. A circular basin in the middle of the room is Aela's destination. She stands on one side and motions for me to stand across from her to the other side of the basin. Aela gives me a tiny little explanation.

"I'm about to show you the power of the Circle. If you wish to join, then complete the ritual. If not, then leave and go back to the celebration.". I don't have a chance to speak as Aela collapses to the ground and begins screaming. I freeze in a panic. Thankfully, Aela rises a few seconds later and stops screaming. Unfortunately, she's a monster my mother use to warn me about when I misbehaved. The werewolf raises her arm to her snout and bites a chunk out of her limb. Thick, black blood spews from her wound and begins filling the basin at an alarming rate. When the basin's about to run over Aela begins sucking on her bite wound. I take a single step up onto the rocks beside the basin and look at the blood. I look back at Aela.

"So, drink it and I'll become a werewolf?". She nods while still sucking at the wound on her arm. I take a deep breath and think about my decision and what to do. I plunge my head into the blood.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

Adharanji tightens the cloth around my stub and pats where my arm ends. It'll definitely take some time to get use to looking down and seeing nothing where my hand should be. I don't regret giving it to Ria; it'll just be a little weird. My daughter wraps her arms around me and squeezes.

"Do you have to go?". I nod as I wrap my own arms around her.

"You better come back.". I nod.

"Take care of Puppy and the house while I'm gone.". Adharanji makes an offer to me I knew she would.

"I could go with you. Oblivion, I could pretend to be you and strike the fear of the Nine into them. We look enough alike.". I shake my head, but keep hugging her.

"Do you know that armies would like it if only a parent _or_ their child to go to war? That way, the bloodline could always be carried on.". Adharanji chuckles a tiny bit.

"So, that's why you're leaving me? To make sure I can pop out babies.". I shake my head.

"No, but you can think of it that way to make yourself feel better.". Adharanji keeps squeezing as tightly as she can.

"Bloodline doesn't matter. Besides, I'm sure one of my sisters has had a baby by now.". I groan at the realization (well 'reminder' is a better word) I'm a grandmother. I allow the hug to continue for a few more minutes before saying the obvious.

"I need to go get Odahviing into position for when the army reaches us.". Adharanji releases me and stands, but pouts.

"You know the army won't be there for a few days.". I nod and agree.

"They won't be, but Odahviing and I both haven't fought in over a year. We need to make the battle as short as possible. We'll discuss our strategy and decide what shouts we're going to use together.". Adharanji sighs and allows me to get up. A final, shorter hug is our farewell. Puppy tries to follow me out the door of my house, but Adharanji calls him back. The queen and Odahviing are waiting for me in the square. The queen is the first to speak to me.

"I'll have the guards and soldiers ready to go within a day or two. We'll arrive in Whiterun in four to six days. Be prepared and keep your eyes on the city.". I nod, bow, and give her my best wishes.

"I hope Whiterun will listen to you better after they see what you can do.". She shakes her head and looks eastward.

"I hope so to.". The queen leaves and allows Odahviing and I to be alone. I pat my old companion on the nose.

"Once more into the fire burning eastward, eh?". He lets out a deep breath and apologizes.

"I'm sorry I fled during the final battle. I knew where the Jarl was and chose you over him.". He's apologized for it a thousand times whenever he's reminded of the battle, so I tell him what I've always told him.

"Irileth wouldn't have killed me, but I'm sure someone else would have. You could have killed the Jarl or saved me. Not both. You made the right choice.". He nods, but I honestly don't think he believes it. I decide to redirect his attention.

"You know a mountain where we can hide out and watch Whiteurn?". He nods and turns himself around to where he's showing me his neck. I check the straps keeping his chestpiece in place (preparation for the upcoming battle that he could easily die in with an unprotected stomach), then climb onto him. Odahviing shoots up into the air and begins flying like he's never flown before. It'll take me another hour before I realize we're going north.


	42. The Calm Before

Odahviing lands a few hours later and allows me to clamber off of his back. The tremendous scaly beast nuzzles me as I take in the area where we are. The snowy top of a mountain.

"Odahviing, why are we here?". I turn and see the dragon's relaxing on his side in the snow. He shrugs and begins rolling around. My chest tightens as my stomach begins dancing with butterflies.

"Why aren't we near Whiterun?". Odahviing rolls onto his stomach and looks at me.

"About that...". He curls his tail and body into a circle around me.

"I was thinking about that. Why should we go? Let the soldiers fight.". My entire body is strumming with energy as I try to get Odahviing to see reason.

"You're the most powerful thing in Skyrim. The soldiers are just men. Besides, they're fighting for us. We need to help.". He grumbles and looks away from me.

"Can't we just avoid Whiterun?". Alright, something's going on here.

"Why won't you go?! We have to fight! It's literally the last thing we need to do before being accepted back into Skyrim!". Odahviing snorts and turns his body away from me.

"Why should I have to fight? If I lose I'm dead, and if I live I'm going to go back to my old life. Circling that damned mountain all day long with nothing to do.". I begin scrabbling up Odahviing as I realize what's going on.

"You're afraid I'll abandon you if we aren't on the run anymore.". Odahviing's tail easily (and gently) swipes me off his back and into the snow.

"I _know_ you'll abandon me if I help you win. You abandoned me after you defeated Alduin. You didn't even ride me when the first battle of Whiterun started.". He watches me struggle back to my feet.

"You'll leave my again once it's over. It's in your nature.". Unsurprisingly, that hurts and I try to defend myself.

"I haven't abandoned Adharanji or Ria.". I walk over and place my hand on his side.

"I won't abandon you either. I promise. You'll get to come with me when I fix up my house near Morthal. We'll be a happy family. Two wives, their daughter, a dog, and a dragon. We'll even get some cows for you to eat.". Odahviing looks at me and seems to think about what I've said.

"How do I know you won't leave?". I pat him on the side.

"Adharanji and Ria wouldn't let me.". A small smile crosses his face. Slowly, he brings his face towards me. I gently place my remaining hand on his snout. Odahviing closes his eyes. I'm slightly upset he took me out of the way in an attempt to keep me all to himself, but I can honestly understand where he's coming from. I've abandoned almost everyone important in my life. I'm going to change that, but that doesn't mean he knows that. Odahviing basks in the moment for a few seconds before turning to invite me on.

I mount the dragon and feel him surge beneath me as he takes off into the sky. This time, he flies to the right mountain. It's smaller and the snow is thinner, but we can see Whiterun from here without being spotted. Odahviing curls up and begins trying to get some sleep. I know we should probably start planning, but I allow my friend his rest. He'll be doing most of the fighting for both of us. However, when I sit beside him he does begin to speak.

"What shouts can you use from atop me?". I think for a moment before listing them.

"Bend will, cyclone, disarm, dismay, dragonrend, drain vitality, fire breath, frost breath, ice form, marked for death, soul tear, and unrelenting force.". Odahviing nods a little, but I can hear him dozing off as he tells me what to do.

"Disarm, fire, frost, and unrelenting seem like the most useful. Maybe cyclone if the situation arises.". I reach backwards and rub his side.

"You should use fire.". He lightly taps his tail against me.

"That's the only shout I use in battle.". I chuckle and close my eyes.

"That's why I said it.". Odahviing and I both just sit in quiet and allow one another to bask in the silence. For a brief second, things seem almost normal. Then, I remember the upcoming battle, my friends, and all that relies on us. Now I'm just awake with my eyes closed because there's no way I'm falling asleep. Odahviing is the first to rouse himself after a few hours of break. My friend dangles his head above me and breathes a warm gust of air over my face. I crack open my eyes and he speaks.

"Can you check to make sure my armor is on right?". I nod and examine the leather straps holding the metal in place.

"It all looks good.". Odahviing nods and pushes me back to where I was using his nose. Next, he turns his attention to me.

"Now, what about you? Will that pathetic armor of yours hold up in a battle?". I shrug.

"It's done me well enough up until now.". Odahviing looks skyward and asks another question focused on me.

"What about the weapon you'll use to fight?". I shrug again.

"I can't use a sword because I'm not trained in it, a hammer because I only have one hand, or magic because I'm not gifted at it. So, unarmed combat is really the only way to go.". I lean back against his scales and he remains silent. Looks like it's my turn to ask a question to him.

"Odahviing.". He turns his head to where his eye is looking me in the face.

"Do you think we'll win the uncoming battle?". Odahviing falls silent for several minutes. For a few seconds I'm afraid he won't answer me. His answer does come, eventually. It's just barely whispered.

"I hope so.".

* * *

 **Irileth POV:**

I'm tired and soaked in sweat when I reach the last weapon. It's nearing dawn, so I need to hurry. Already, I can see the outline of the tremendous crossbow backlit by the rising light. I drop to my knees and work my way underneath it. I find the string that attaches the trigger to the mechanical parts that'll fire the giant spears from the crossbow. I quickly saw through the wire, make it appear tense, tape a bag of explosive powder to the underside of the weapon, and tie the string to the bag. When the fighting starts everyone will either pull their triggers at the same time (attempting to create a rain of spears the Dovahkiin can't avoid), or they'll assume the other weapons going up in flames is the Dovahkiin's doing.

I check to make sure they powder's secure before ripping off the remaining wire not attached to the bag. Now if soldiers do find the mistake during the battle they won't be able to fix it. It's not impossible to find a string to replace the missing one, but it's not something anyone would have on them at all times. I've done all I can for the Khajiit and Odahviing. If they die, then it won't be because they were shot out of the sky. I quickly leave the weapon and make my way to the gates to meet Ria. The Imperial is already at the stables and has our shared horse fed, watered, and ready to ride. I mount my animal and Ria nimbly hops up behind me. I snap the reins and get us moving.

"You make sure all the weapons were working?". I nod. "You make sure the Companions were prepared for the attack?". She wraps her muscular arms around me and grunts.

"They aren't going to help, but they won't fight beside Balgruuf. Instead, they'll focus on getting citizens out of harm's way and protecting Jorrvaskr.". It's not amazing, but it's a start. I decide to tell the woman as much.

"It's better than having them running around and looking for dragons to kill.". Ria remains silent as I take her back to Solitude. Ria will have to make sure the soldiers get to a certain pass, then ride up into the mountains (where the Dovahkiin marked for her) and tell the two to be prepared. When the Dovahkiin and Odahviing see the attack, then they'll fly down and help. Meanwhile, I'll head back and stay with Jarl Balgruuf. It'll take some hard riding on my part, but it needs done. If I can talk my friend down or get him to see reason either before or during the battle, then I'll save the lives of soldiers and citizens. I keep mulling over what I'll say to Balgruuf when we begin to pass into Haafingar hold. Suddenly, Ria yanks on me and I pull our horse to a stop. The Imperial hops off my horse and begins running.

"I'll walk from here! Get back to Whiterun!". I shake my head as I watch her go. She'll never make it in time.

* * *

 **Ria POV:**

My claws rip up the ground as I ignore the main roads and tear towards Solitude. I didn't want to insult Irileth, but my beastly form can get to the capital city a lot quicker than her horse could. Besides, it also allows the Dunmer to return to her Jarl's side sooner. My run over rocky paths, through thick forest, and over a single stream is uneventful. No travelers, monsters, or animals run into me. I suppose I should thank the nine for that miracle. In fact, the timing is perfect. Solitude is within sight when I feel myself revert back to my Imperial form.

Quickly, I put on my normal armor and begin jogging up to the city. Elisif is already waiting for me outside the gates. The poor queen looks like shit. Her hair is messy and tangled; her eyes are dropping with bags underneath them; and she's swaying on her feet like she's had a tiny amount to drink. Sure enough, when I get near her I smell ale. Although, my newly heightened sense of smell might be the reason. The queen speaks and doesn't slur her words, so I assume it's just my nose picking up one or two drinks to calm her nerves.

"Is Irileth returning to Whiterun?". I nod, but add to it.

"She dropped me off halfway an hour or two ago.". Elisif doesn't acknowledge the odd time-frame. Instead, she just nods and tells me my next assignment.

"Go get a horse and go to the Dovahkiin. Tell her to start her vigil.". I run off without another word.

* * *

 **Note: I'd like to apologize about the multiple POV changes throughout this chapter. It's just the fact that the next chapter is the big battle. Anyway, expect this to end in 4 to 6 chapters. Also, either 'Green Midnight' or A Thief and A Knight' is getting published. I'll have a certain answer next chapter. Thank you all for your patience and understanding.**


	43. Summit

The Dovahkiin and Odahviing are both awake and alert when I reach their mountain lair in the middle of sundown. The Khajiit is sitting on a ledge and facing Whierun; Odahviing is perched above her on the peak of the mountain. Both are gazing southward towards Whiterun. My horse whinnying doesn't disturb their silent watching. I dismount and _crunch_ over to them through the snow. I take a seat next to my love and join her. She doesn't look at me, but she's the first to speak.

"I presume Elisif has called for the soldiers to march?". I nod before remembering she isn't looking at me.

"Yes.". She raises her hand and points towards the plains surrounding Whiterun. A few battalions have already arrived and are sitting up camp. I decide to tell her more useful information.

"The rest will arrive within the day. We're set to strike tomorrow when the dawn comes.". She nods and heaves herself up. I likewise stand. The Khajiit takes one last longing look towards my city before turning her eyes towards me. I stare into the striking orbs as she makes a simple statement.

"Whiterun has seen enough bloodshed. Hopefully, this will be the last battle the city sees for years to come.". I nod in agreement. However, I'm brimming with excitement at telling her the good news.

"I've found a way to help during the final battle. Two ways, actually. One involves the Companions and the other involves me.". Odahviing carefully slithers down from his lair to stand behind the Dovahkiin. Both silently wait for me to continue. I decide to give the easier news first.

"The Companions won't help Balgruuf during the battle. So, no weapons to shoot Odahviing down and no elite warriors to try. All that remains are the Whiterun guards and citizens. Trust me, the citizens aren't going to fight after what happened last time. They'll run, so it's only the guards against an army and dragon.". Odahviing's scaly lips are peeled back in a smile while he looks towards Whiterun. The Dragonborn likewise looks pleased, but leaves her attention on me. I have to tell her.

"And, I'll be able to help take out a significant amount of guards during the battle. I'll be inside, and I can do a magic spell to help me. I'll use it to kill the soldiers holding the main entrance, so Elisif's men can gain entrance to Whiterun with minimal loss of life.". Both have their attention turned towards me. My love is the first to ask.

"What spell could take out enough guards that you'll turn the tide of battle all by yourself?". I take a deep breath, remember that the Dovahkiin eats people, and tell her my secret.

"The Companions gifted me with the ability to transform into a werewolf.". Odahviing just nods and returns to looking at Whiterun. The Khajiit, thankfully, doesn't look upset or disturbed by my revelation. She just shrugs and gives me some advice.

"Just don't go wild like I did. Feels too damn good that going back to normal hurts.". She eyes me up and down.

"So, now we're both gigantic, hairy beasts? Sounds like we're perfect for each other.". My muscles relax and I suck in a deep breath. I'm just thankful that she's okay with it. Honestly, I'm actually a little surprised that she was this fine with it. Although, I don't think she really has a right to be angry considering I've watched her eat a person in front of me. I ultimately decide to make things a little more seriously than her.

"If it's ever a problem, then just say the word and I swear I'll find a way to cure myself.". The Khajiit chuckles before reaching out, grabbing my belt, and pulling me in. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze. I considering kissing her, but by now we've both learned only pain comes from that. Her shattered teeth and crooked jaw make kissing her impossible. Hugging her, on the other hand, is completely possible and enjoyable. I bury my face in her pelts and relax. Arms with rippling muscles pull me close to a stomach lined with fat; her chin comes to rests against the top of my head; and her remaining hand rubs circles on my back. Odahviing chuckles before curling himself into a circle around us.

"Look. A hug within a bigger hug.". Odahviing seems oddly proud of himself for that. The Dovahkiin pulls back and breaks our hug before rolling her eyes at her dragon friend.

"Alright, enough hugging.". Odahviing sits down beside us and asks a simple question to me.

"When will you have to leave to get into position for the battle?". I look towards Whiterun, up at the darkening sky, and the distance from the mountain to the city. A deep sigh escapes me.

"If I was smart, then I'd leave right now in order to make it before they realize an army is amassing outside.". I cast a longing glance at the woman I've hardly gotten to know yet still love. She smiles before placing her remaining hand on the side of my face.

"Afterwards. We'll figure out what we want to do and where we go.". I lean into her touch and nod. Odahviing leans forward and carefully touches the scaly, hard tip of his nose against my forehead. I find my eyes drifting closed as a warm puff of dragon's breath washes over me. Then, both of them pull back. Odahviing quickly rears up as the Dovahkiin goes and examines his armor. I take the chance to turn and return to my horse. The mare breathes a gentle sigh as I mount her and begin guiding her back down the mountain. When I reach the bottom I throw a glance over my shoulder and can barely make out Odahviing at the top of the mountain. I wave once (knowing he won't see me) before starting my frantic ride towards Whiterun.

* * *

Irileth is waiting just inside the gate for me. I don't even question why the Dunmer is there. That's doesn't stop her from questioning why I'm there.

"How did you get to Solitude and back so quickly?". I shrug. It's a weak defense, but I can't tell the woman I'm a werewolf. My companion doesn't say anything about my apparent refusal to answer her question. Instead, she just motions me to stand aside. I do as I'm commanded and watch the elf slide a thick plank of wood across the entrance to Whiterun. Then, she turns back and gives me a hint of what to do.

"Tomorrow, guards will be posted outside the door. There's a small alcove-". She points to my left and her right.

"with a barrel pressed up against the wall. Jump onto the barrel and you _should_ be able to jump over the walls and outside the city. Take out who you can. The Imperials will do the rest.". I'm surprised she's talking so frankly, but as we begin walking deeper into the city I see why. Everyone is inside their homes with their doors locked as tightly as they can be. Only the inn is open, and it still has an angry dog chained up outside it. Irileth hands me a bone before telling me what she's going to do.

"I need to be by the Jarl. Please, go get some rest. You'll know when the battle is starting.". And just like that, the Dunmer is gone from sight and speeding up to her home. I toss the dog his bone before entering the inn. Everyone inside (every single person in Whiterun that either frequents the bar or doesn't have a home) has a weapon in their hand and gets tense when I enter. I try to act casual as I go over to Hulda and slide her some gold for a room. The barkeep is the only one not about to scream in terror at the sight of me. My old friend takes the gold, slides me my usual drink (adding to my tab), and starts trying to gossip like old times.

"You find any dragons?". Her joke doesn't go well. Everyone begins mumbling and backing away from me. They don't know for certain a dragon is going to show up and slaughter them tomorrow, but it's a strong enough guess that everyone's accepting it as fact. I take a swig of my drink and try to put the room at ease.

"No. Some Cliffracer that was looking for a mate. Put the damned beast out of his misery and gained rank in The Companions.". Hulda hands me another drink as everyone turns their attention back to the door. Not because they trust me, but because they know the price of attacking a member of The Companions. I finish my two drinks and motion towards my room.

"Anyone else buy it?". Hulda shakes her head and begins washing the glasses I've drank out of.

"Nobody besides you wants to go sleep.". I give a fake laugh at her almost joke. Everyone glares at me. I quickly retreat to bed.

* * *

The sound of a building exploding a few feet away rouses me. I rush to the balcony attached to my room and look down. The entire damned inn is abandoned. A single body lies in the middle of the room. I vault over the railing and nearly break my ankle before hobbling over to the body. I flip the burnt hunk of meat over and see it's the dog from outside. I sigh in relief before rushing outside. I expect to see blood, bodies, and war. Instead, I see The Companions rushing citizens up towards Jorrvaskr. I look skywards instinctively. No fire for rains or smoke for clouds. Just the dawn's new light barely touching the edge of the city. No dragon yet. There are, however, gigantic rocks flying down upon the city like dying dragons.

The stores to my left are completely gone, and some poor sod's house is halfway collapsed. A loud _crunch_ resounds as the stone atop the houses meets the ground. Completely collapsed. Another stone is making its way towards the inn, so I do what any sane person would do and run. Only instead of running from the gates I run _towards_ them. The stream of citizens and Companions aren't thick here and I'm not forced to dodge through people. Just a straight line to me and the gate. I go against Irileth's advice and try to move the plank. Unfortunately, a wheel was placed at one end and Irileth must have had to take it when she left. I groan, look around, and do what needs to me done before I try to jump over the wall. I change.

* * *

 **Dovahkiin POV:**

I secure myself to Odahviing using leather from his armor tied tightly around my legs. My friend takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky. I carefully take my dragonbone sword from my bag and try to swing it with my remaining hand. Slow and weak. I sigh before asking my friend a question.

"Are you sure your injuries won't spark up again?". He nods.

"The Imperials promised to stone throwing rocks when I arrive. Nothing in the air means nothing to harm me besides puny arrows and weak spells.". I rub the scales on the back of his neck.

"Will you be okay fighting with only a sword?". I keep stroking his hide.

"I won't need it unless you fall.". He nods.

"True.". I see the Imperials finally breach the gate.

"Looks like the celebration's starting.". Odahviing lets out a roaring chuckles.

"Let's go join them, shall we?". He leaps off into the air.


	44. Fallen Heroes

I lean over the side of Odahviing's neck and watch as the land underneath us flies past in a blur. The rocks stop when we're halfway to the city, so now it's just a matter of what we decide to burn first. Odahviing decides to attack the lowest level of the city first. Where citizens live and the market booms. My friend makes sure to breath a plume of fire over the inn as I take aim at the buildings (and guards) behind him.

" _YOL TOOR SHUL_!". The guards scream and run away as quickly as they can due to the fact they're all on fire. Meanwhile, the buildings quickly catch flame and start spewing black smoke. Odahviing suddenly lurches forward and sinks his wing's claws into the stone surrounding Whiterun. My dragon friend works on tearing down the wall while I sit tight and wait for my vocal cords to stop shaking. More guards are beginning to pour down the stairs towards us, but they aren't my main concern.

The tremendous crossbows lining Whiterun's walls are slowly being turned towards us. Thankfully, Irileth is as good as her word. The weapons try to fire all at once to kill us, but each of them go up in flames at the exact same time. Odahviing stops destroying the wall to turn and breath his deadly breath on the guards. Halfway through, my vocal cords stop shaking and I'm tempted to help. Then, the flames die down and the remaining guards are dead. Odahviing closes his maw and I try to give him some advice.

"Take to the air. It'll make things easier.". Odahviing tenses before exploding up into the air. Again, he begins flying in circles and breathing flames as he goes. Occasionally, I help by shouting

" _YOL TOOR SHUL_!". It takes us forever, but eventually the city is catching fire by itself. The Imperials and guards alike now have trouble navigating the city, but they aren't my main concern. Odahviing turns towards Dragonsreach and begins flying as fast as he can. A few arrows weakly fly upwards in an attempt to take down Odahviing. Almost none reach him, and the ones that do barely _dink_ off of the metal beneath his stomach. The tremendous dragon between my thighs slams into the building, grabs onto it with his talons, and begins flapping his wings as quickly and powerfully as he can. I grab onto his scaly neck and encourage him.

"Come on! Almost there!". I keep shouting encouragements as he attempts to rip down a wall. Finally, the wood _cracks_ between his feet and the inside of Dragonsreach is revealed. Odahviing flaps a few feet away, drops the wall, and bathes the guts of Dragonsreach with scarlet flames. The entire building shudders and, slowly, the inside goes up in flames. Odahviing roars in triumph and I join him by adding my own fire to the mix. We've finally done what we couldn't last time. We've destroyed part of Dragonsreach. Last time, the weapons and Companions drove us away. Odahviing suddenly kneels down to where I could jump off of him and into the building. I can't even ask a question as the dragon explains.

"Go. Find the Jarl and make him surrender. I'll keep burning and destroying.". I pat my friend on the side before unbuckling myself and leaving him to it. I take my sword out and begin searching the burning building. Dead, charred corpses clog every single room in Dragonsreach. However, I only find one person alive. Irileth is trapped beneath a fallen pillar, but her Dunmer skin has protected her from the fire. I quickly drop my sword and slam myself into the wooden pillar on top of her. It rolls off of my elven friend and she's able to stand. Irileth instantly looks around the area in horror.

"Irileth! I'm glad you're here, I need-". She shakes her head, looks me in the eye, and begins backing away.

"No.". It's barely a whisper, but I still react to it.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?". Irileth holds her arms out wide and motions to the entire room full of corpses.

"You never warned me of this. You told me there would be death, but you never said there'd be this much.". She lets her arms fall to her sides and begins backing up even faster.

"I condoned your attack, but actually watching the city burn is different than just saying I would.". I take a step backwards towards my sword.

"Does that mean you won't help me?". She shakes her head.

"No. I won't.". Another step towards my sword.

"Will you fight me?". She shakes her head and I relax. Irileth looks towards the exit.

"I can't stay. Not after this.". I take a step towards her.

"Irileth-". She shakes head.

"I need to go. You and I both know that.". She shrugs.

"It wouldn't be the same. I can't stay here knowing that I helped this come to pass.". I let out a deep sigh. I've known the elf for years, and there's no changing her mind. She feels responsible for the attack, so she'll run and never look back.

"Can you tell me where the Jarl is?". She points to a pile of rubble.

"You did what you came to do. Dig out the body and show his head to everyone.". I feel a wave of disappointment wash over me.

"I wanted to talk to him. To find out why he did all of this.". Irileth scoffs.

"I was trying to do the same thing. He gathered everyone here to flee, so I tried to get him to see reason. He wouldn't. Then, you killed him and everyone else in here.". I go over and place my hand on the rubble.

"I didn't even get to fight him. To prove myself a better warrior than him.". Another scoff from Irileth.

"People don't get what they deserve. You don't get to see him, to talk to him, to fight him. This is what you get.". She holds her arms out.

"This is your legacy.". Irileth begins storming out. I don't stop her. It wasn't suppose to end like this. I was suppose to talk to the Jarl and find out why he did it; then, I was going to pass judgement on him. Most likely, we would have fought and I would have executed him. Instead, he was killed by a falling beam. Odahviing didn't even mean to kill him when he tore down the wall. He just wanted to kill the servants and destroy the symbol of Whiterun. The fire's drawing closer to me, so I'm forced to leave. I go outside and see the fight over.

The battle wasn't suppose to end like this either. I didn't get a chance to fight. I didn't get a chance to do what I wanted. Nameless soldiers and Odahviing have brought the city to heel without me. I look down at the sword in my hand, then the stub that's my other arm. I scream as I toss my sword in the water around the bridge to Dragonsreach. It wasn't suppose to be like this. I didn't get to be the hero. Sure, everyone will sing my name and I'll be well-known again, but I didn't technically do anything. I feel my knees connect with the ground as my remaining fists hits the wooden walkway in front of me. I allow my rage to build and blind me.

The world's a cruel, unforgiving place and it's proven that once again today. I'm not even the damned hero in my own damned battle. I'm just a background character. Ria is the first to find me. Her gentle hands come to touch my shoulders. She doesn't try to stop me. Instead, she just holds me while I let my anger out. I'm not sure how long I punch the ground, but my remaining hand is throbbing when I stop. Gently, Ria slips around in front of me. The Imperial takes my hand in hers and brings it up to her lips. Kisses are rained on my hurt hand as Ria offers me her apologies.

"Odahviing told me what happened, and I saw Irileth running. I'm sorry you didn't get the answers or revenge you wanted.". I sniffle a little and remain quiet. Ria slowly begins kissing up the length of my arm. I keep pouting until the woman slowly grips the side of my face. My love leans in and carefully kisses my lips. I can't kiss her back without stabbing her, so I just sit and enjoy the sensation of having my lips kisses by Ria. Eventually, the woman kisses my nose and goes for my eyes. I allow my eyelids to slide shut. Ria kisses both of my eyes before wrapping me in her arms.

"You deserved better.". I nod in agreement before sliding down onto my ass. Ria climbs into my lap and tightens her embrace. The Imperial does her best to cheer me up with good news.

"Odahviing is down by the gates with Elisif, and the city's been declared captured. There's going to be a celebration when the queen returns to Solitude and everything.". I shake my head and the other woman kisses my forehead. I slowly open my eyes to see her concerned face.

"You deserve more, but you aren't going to get more. So, you need to come and enjoy what you've gotten. You and I can go to Solitude and enjoy the celebration, can't we?". I shrug and the Imperial stands before offering me her hand to me. Reluctantly, I take it and have her heave me up. Ria once again traps me in a quick hug.

"I don't understand how you feel, but I'm still sorry you have to feel like you do. I'm certain it doesn't sit right with you that you had to hide, cut off your hand, and spend all this time preparing.". I nod and tighten my grip on her. We break apart after a few minutes and Ria leads me through the city. Parts are still burning, but the fire's are contained and just need to be put out. However, Whiterun is once again rubble. I try not to look too hard as Ria leads me to the gates of Whiterun.

Elisif is already waiting for us on her purebred stallion. The queen smiles and nods in approval when she sees me. I just gaze back at her. The woman doesn't seem to mind at all as she motions to one of the ten soldiers surrounding her. One brings a horse over to Ria. I'm about to ask where my mouth is, then Odahviing rushes over (on the ground instead of the air) and turns his head to invite me to get on.

I clamber onto Odahviing and see Ria riding beside me. Elisif lets out a shout and her and her small group are off. Odahviing has no choice besides 'follow'. My dragon friend seems thrilled that the battle is over. Most likely because he had a part is shaping it. Oblivion, even Ria had a bigger part in shaping the battle! I pout and begin thinking about all of the things I could have done differently. Then, Ria whistles to get my attention. I look at the woman and see her give me a big smile with both of her thumbs pointing up. It's obvious to me that the Imperial is trying to make me feel better. It doesn't work. I grumble the rest of the way to Solitude.


	45. Two Apologies

**Ria POV:**

When we reach Solitude everyone goes their separate ways. Elisif takes her honor guard up to the palace (to prepare herself for the night's celebration), the citizens who've followed us (both from Whiterun and Solitude) disperse throughout the city to start the pre-celebration celebration, and the Dovahkiin simply slides off of Odahviing like a sack of fish. I dismount and shake my head as I go over to her. Odahviing is attempting to rouse her, but eventually gives up (before I even reach them) and flies away. Looks like it's up to me. I flop down beside the woman and lightly tap her with my foot. The woman groans and assures me she's doing better.

"I think I'm almost over it. Kind of. Like I'm just so happy to be alive that I don't even want to question the fact I didn't get to fight in the slightest.". I lean over and lie down beside her. Her remaining hand seeks mine out. The woman quickly changes the subject off of her.

"So, werewolf now? How'd you do during the battle?". I begin fiddling with her fingers.

"Good. Just bit a few people and scared a bunch off. Managed to hide in Jorrvaskr before I turned back. Nobody knows it was me, and both sides are convinced I was a wild werewolf captured and released by the other side.". The woman chuckles and I scoot a little closer to her.

"You want to talk about how disappointed you were with the battle?". The Khajiit nods a tiny bit before speaking.

"I wanted to help. I wanted to be the main character in my owned damned story called 'life'. Instead, I didn't get to do anything. It was me who got it all into motion and started everything, but it's not the same. I didn't fight. I didn't get to bloody my blade. All I did was get to watch the battle end before I'd even gotten the chance to start.". I turn onto my side and curl up in her arm. Slowly, she wraps me in her other arms. I nuzzle my face into her thick pelts and breathe the scent of her in. I focus on her muscles as I try to pour all of my feelings into what I'm going to say to her.

"Look on the bright side. Elisif will owe you forever. You can retire, bond with Adharanji and Odahviing, do whatever you want, and ravage your beautiful love.". The woman chuckles and feels a need to ruin the moment. "I have a beautiful love?". I lightly slap her as she laughs. The sun is starting to sit, so I try to get us moving.

"Do you want to stop by your house and talk to Adharanji before we go celebrate reuniting Skyrim?". She nods and heaves herself onto her feet. I follow her lead. Together, we walk arm in arm towards the Dovahkiin's house. Well, I suppose now it really belongs to both of us. I smile as I look over at the Khajiit's slightly smiling face. 'Both of our house'. Sounds absolutely perfect to me.

* * *

Adharanji slams into her mother the second we're through the door. The two Khajiit squeeze one another violently and the Dovahkiin's dog begins running around them in a tight circle. I smile and take a step back. However, the two are instantly upon me. I'm wrapped into a tight embrace of muscle, fur, and pelts. All I manage to do is groan before the Khajiits release me and allow me to stand. Adharanji seems actually relieved to see her mother's returned. I look over the smaller Khajiit's shoulder and see she's already prepared two dinners. Well, three. One of them is just completely eaten. Adharanji makes no excuse or apologies as she leads us towards the table and allows us to sit. Meanwhile, she gnaws on a bone that's currently sitting on her plate.

For a few minute silence consumes us as the Dovahkiin and I focus on devouring our mix of beef, chicken, egg, and onion. Halfway through, Adharanji starts to speak to us. "How was the battle?". Both of us take turns describing, in detail, how the battle went from our point of view. I tell of besting soldiers and making way for Elisif and her men to take Whiterun. The Dovahkiin focuses on taking to Irileth and coming to terms with the fact the Jarl didn't die by her hand. The rest of our few hours together are likewise spent talking about the battle and its outcome.

* * *

The Dovahkiin and I never stray from one another during the celebration. The entire city of Solitude has exploded in a mass of dancing, drinking, and raunchy tavern songs. Already, one of the most popular (and at one point banned) songs of Skyrim is radiating throughout the entire city.

"Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart. I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes. With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art. Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes. It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes. Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes. For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows. You'll know, You'll know the Dragonborn's come.". The Dovahkiin, Odahviing, Adharanji, and I are all gathered in the Blue Palace's courtyard. Elisif, her honor guard, and the nobles of the city are all gathered and mingling. Elisif hasn't said anything to us, but she'd already given the Dovahkiin a hundred thousand gold, renamed her thane, and had every improvement possible done to the Khajiit's Solitude home.

Adharanji and Odahviing talk throughout the night, but my love and I remain silent. Instead, we just stand by each other in a corner of the courtyard. Rarely, a noble will come and try to speak to us. They always leave quickly. I don't question the Dovahkiin. I know she doesn't want to talk about the battle. I just hope she wants to accept her reward later.

* * *

She doesn't stop me when I undress her. Each filthy pelt stripped away and placed on the floor beside me. Slowly, her entire body (that she's tried so hard to hide from me for so long) is revealed to me. She's heavier than I expected. Excess fat clings to her hips, thighs, and stomach. The Dovahkiin sees me staring at her fat and attempts to cover herself. My hands on her wrists stop her. I continue examining her. Heavy and specially shaped (in only the way a mother could have) tits; hard muscles lining where the fat isn't; and a long tail constantly flicking. The Dovahkiin can't meet me in the eye as I begin trying to seduce her. I don't blame her. The battle was tough on both of us. She'll want to talk. She'll want to take things slow and take time.

She'll want to discuss what we're about to do. Later. Later. Always later. Right now she just needs to have something brighten her life up a little. Something to take her thoughts off of everything that's clouding her mind. Making our love even stronger is a good distraction. I motion for the woman to lean down. I stretch up and plant a kiss in between her eyes. The Dovahkiin closes her eyes as I guide her backwards and push her onto the bed. The woman reaches for me with her one remaining hand. I swat it away and make sure the woman keeps her eyes closed before I whisper a promise.

"I'm going to focus on you tonight. We can get to me some other time.". I can see the woman doesn't agree with me and is uncomfortable, but she doesn't fight it. I place the woman's hand (and wrist) above her head and give her a simple order.

"Leave it there.". She doesn't move as I begin. I gently kiss her skin wherever I can as I massage her. Nothing too sexual. Just finding tension and working it out. That takes me a while. Then, I decide to speed things up as the celebration outside begins to fade into oblivion. I carefully kiss her neck while gently playing with her tits. Rubbing around her nipples and gently squeezing. Not enough to get a normal woman worked up. Thankfully, the Khajiit could probably get turned on just by the wind blowing. No moaning, thrashing, or screaming.

Just a light nudge from her hips when she lets me know she wants to continue. I scoot down and spread the Khajiit's leg. A moist and throbbing cunt greets me. I ignore her musk as I lean down. My tongue works on her entrance while both of my hands go different directions. One works her clit over while the other runs its thumb lightly over the woman's asshole. It doesn't take the woman much longer before she clenches and hisses like a house cat. When I'm done I climb up and begin cuddling. There'll be time for hitting, cursing, and punching her like she likes. Later.

* * *

 _A Week Later..._

I watch Solitude disappear into the distance behind us. The Dovahkiin and I are riding Odahviing (on the ground) while Adharanji rides the unicorn beside us. The animal seems mildly offended his master isn't riding him, but doesn't buck Adharanji. Hopefully, he doesn't run off like last time. Elisif nearly killed him after he showed up outside Solitude and killed a guard. Suddenly, the Dovahkiin's dog (who's been running around the unicorn and Odahviing in one tremendous circle) leaps into my arms. I chuckle and kiss the hound. The Dovahkiin has decided retirement isn't for her. Instead, she wants to spend the rest of her days doing one thing.

Trying to revive the dragons. Odahviing and her talked for almost a week straight about it. Apparently, Alduin's shout to revive dead dragons might be hidden somewhere either far to the west or east. The directions were vague and the stone with the shout might not even be in Skyrim. Still, Odahviing and the Khajiit decided to try. Already, Irileth (who had to return to Whiterun and take over after chaos erupted) has sent every single dragon skeleton to Solitude fully assembled. Elisif wasn't pleased, but found enough space to put the skeletons up in the basement of the palace. I look at the Khajiit in front of me. She's kind, caring, and has a dream that might never come true. But I'm willing to chase it with her.

* * *

 **Note: Everyone who's ever read a single chapter of this deserves an explanation. The story wasn't suppose to end this way. It wasn't even suppose to get this far. Originally, Irileth killed the Dovahkiin in the forest and Ria spent the next five chapters clearing the Khajiit's name. It ended with Ria placing flowers on the woman's grave. Adharanji wasn't even involved in the original plot. In fact, I added her with the intent of giving her a bigger part and being vital to the story. Obviously, she got shoved into a tiny role of basically 'they're there but ignore them'.**

 **The dog was added with the intent of playing a bigger part. Again, shoved to the side. I had so many ideas, but all of them came out terrible. My original ending was advised against by a few friends. Looking back, I should have still done it. That was the ending I wanted. Not this. I've completely failed all of you. It's obvious to everyone I've rushed the last few chapters in an attempt to finish it. This is easily my least favorite story. Even 'Denerim's Shadow' is better. I put my heart and soul into this and changed it because a few people said 'that's depressing'. It was meant to be depressing! Anyway, I'm sorry. I tried to add a 'depressing' feel at the end, but even that didn't work out. I turned what could have been one of my most fun and finest works into sometime I didn't want.**

 **If you enjoyed it how it is, then great. You have a right to. I just wanted to let everyone know I wanted a different ending and fucked up. I should have ended the forest chapter with 'Irileth's blade sliced through my Khajiit love's throat like a flaming sword through butter.'. Instead, I continued it on and made this. I sacrificed my vision, then didn't have the guts to continue with it. If you enjoyed the story how it is, then I STILL apologize. You deserved a better quality of story than this. I completely failed you. Which leads me to my final point.**

 **I've decided to go back and fix a mistake. 'Disgusting' (along with 'Revolting') will be rewritten as a single work. I'm making it a 'new' story and add to it, clean the quality, and make it overall better. I want it to be a shining example of what I work to make. Then, 'The Green Midnight' will be published after that. Again, I'm sorry. You deserved better. All of us did.**


End file.
